A Aposta
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: Gina deveria ter fugido assim que ouviu essas palavras do milionário Rony Potter. O amigo de infância que Gina não via há anos. Ele precisa de um favor dela: para limpar a própria imagem depois de uma confusão, quer que ela finja ser sua noiva durante uma viagem para visitar a avó Nadine, ela aceita a proposta, afinal, o que poderia acontecer em apenas quatro dias? (Adaptação)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _1997, Portland, Oregon_

— Gina, espera! — Harry corria atrás dela, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de tanto rir. Gina era sua melhor amiga, mas só no coração dele. Na vida real, ela o odiava, e ele não sabia por quê. Aos 8 anos, fazia o possível para mostrar que gostava dela, mas Gina sempre terminava magoada.

As meninas eram bobas.

Seu irmão mais novo, Rony, finalmente os alcançou.

— Por que você fez isso, Harry? — E o empurrou para o lado.

A língua de Harry de repente pareceu grossa na boca. Queria explicar os motivos para fazer Gina tropeçar, queria mesmo, mas as palavras não saíam. Ele odiava gaguejar. Era tão difícil falar assim, e isso só acontecia quando ele estava se esforçando demais ou na frente de Gina .

— Argh! — Rony chutou a terra. — Agora ela nem vai me beijar!

— Beijar você? — exclamou Harry, horrorizado só em ouvir o irmão falar a palavra _beijar,_ quanto mais pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas com Gina. Além do mais, por que o irmão de 6 anos de idade beijaria antes dele? — Ela nem gosta de você desse jeito. — E cruzou os braços.

Harry pelo menos sabia disso — meninas não gostam de meninos. Elas gostam de homens, e ele estava perto de se tornar um homem. Na verdade, tinha acabado de encontrar um pelo no queixo. Provavelmente começaria a se barbear até o fim da semana. Inflou o peito e olhou de cara feia para o irmão.

— Ah, é? Bem, ela te odeia. — Rony mostrou a língua. — Ela me disse isso, e... — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e respirou fundo. — Eu vou casar com ela.

— Vai nada!

— Vou, sim!

— Vai nada! — Harry empurrou o irmão, que caiu no chão. — Eu sou maior. Ela vai casar comigo.

Rony mostrou a língua e limpou a sujeira da calça.

— Quer apostar?

— Quero! — zombou Harry. — Aposto. Um milhão de dólares!

— Ótimo! — Rony cuspiu na mão e a estendeu. — Aperta aqui. Juramento de sangue.

— Mas não tem sangue — observou Harry.

— Dã! A mamãe mataria a gente se tivesse sangue. Vale do mesmo jeito. A Gina que disse.

— Ótimo. — Harry cuspiu na mão e bateu na mão do irmão.

Rony fez uma careta.

— Que nojo.

— Vê se cresce. — Harry revirou os olhos e procurou Gina no quintal. Não queria ter feito com que ela tropeçasse. Bem, na verdade, queria, mas tinha um bom motivo para isso.

Ele sabia que Gina adorava histórias de princesas. Ela falava de como as meninas devem ser tratadas como princesas e os meninos devem ser príncipes.

Mas como ele poderia ser um príncipe se não havia dragões para matar?

Como poderia provar seu valor se não havia monstros?

O bom é que ele era o garoto mais esperto da turma. Sabia exatamente o que fazer. Tudo que precisava era causar o problema e depois salvá-la.

Primeiro, ateou fogo na boneca dela, mas isso não funcionou conforme o planejado. Na verdade, a boneca agora estava na lata de lixo. Como ele poderia adivinhar que o extintor de incêndio não estava funcionando?

Depois, colocou uma cobra no saco de dormir de Gina. Quando ela acordou gritando, ele correu para agarrar a cobra, mas não conseguiu encontrar o bicho. Rony o entregou, e Gina ficou com tanta raiva que chorou.

Na última tentativa de impressioná-la, amarrou os cadarços dela para ela cair, depois se ajoelhou para ajudá-la.

Mas ela estava tão irritada que deu um tapa nas mãos dele para afastá-las, arrancou os sapatos e saiu correndo chorando.

Meninas.

Ele nunca as entenderia.

Afinal, ele estava tentando ajudá-la _o tempo todo._

E o tempo todo ela o afastava mais.

Isso só significava uma coisa. Para ganhar a aposta, ele teria que se esforçar mais. E sabia exatamente o que fazer.

— Ei, Rony? Sabe onde tem pedras?

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, resolvi aparecer depois de anos, décadas, séculos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ok, sem drama. Ano passado comprei um livro de romance e achei que seria só mais um livro de romance e quando li me apaixonei por ele, sério ele é o romance mais perfeito que ja li porque tem romance e muita comédia, então esses dias andei relendo toda a trilogia e me peguei pensando em postar aqui com os personagens que eu mais amo de HP.

O nome do primeiro livro se chama A Aposta, que ja deu para perceber né kkkkkkk, essa maravilhosa história pertence a autora Rachel Van Dyken e não pretendo lucrar nada postando-a aqui, só a chance de mostrar as pessoas essa trilogia perfeita que tem uma vovó muito... Esperta? Controladora? Louca? Deixo a vocês escolher como a definir depois que ler kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk #AmoVovóNadine

Irei tentar postar uma ou duas vezes durante a semana, vai depender do meu tempo porque dia 17 recomeçam minhas aulas e estou indo para o quinto período de Engenharia, então vai ficar meio pesado as disciplinas mais eu prometo que tentarei postar o mais certo possível. Espero que gostem e que mandem Reviews,

Um forte abraço e ate o próximo capítulo que postarei amanhã porque o Prólogo é bem pequeno.

Só uma observação: sim, Harry e Rony serão irmãos, voou fugir um pouco do que estou acostumada a ler e creio que vocês também.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Tempo atual_

Gina vasculhou os olhos dele em busca de alguma pista de ironia. Ele não podia estar falando sério, não o Rony. Rony nunca levava nada a sério. Levantou rapidamente a mão para sentir a testa dele e estremeceu por dentro. O motivo por que Deus tinha abençoado um homem tão arrogante com um rosto de galã de cinema era algo muito além de sua compreensão.

Mas lá estava ele, um adônis comum, encarando-a como se os olhos dele não deixassem as mulheres mortais desconfortáveis.

— Você está bêbado? — ela sussurrou, inclinando-se mais para perto, o tempo todo amaldiçoando a cara loção pós-barba que exalava dele.

Rony de um tapa na mão dela para afastá-la.

— Não, não estou bêbado. Caramba, Gina, você está agindo como se eu estivesse te pedindo para fazer sexo ou alguma coisa assim.

— Esse é o seu exemplo? Sexo? Sério? Porque, pra ser sincera, Rony, isso é muito pior! —

As mãos tremiam enquanto ela tentava voltar a respirar normalmente. Nesse ritmo, ela teria um ataque de pânico completo.

— Como pode ser pior? — A voz dele aumentou algumas oitavas enquanto outros clientes da cafeteria olhavam na direção dos dois.

Gina se recostou na cadeira de couro e gemeu.

— Estou falando muito sério, Gina. É o único jeito de convencer as pessoas. — Rony se inclinou para a frente, os antebraços musculosos e bronzeados flexionando-se sob as mangas enroladas enquanto ele descansava as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Você tem noção que seus pais me conhecem desde que eu tinha três anos? Além do mais, tenho certeza que sua mãe perceberia tudo. E nem me fale daquela avó de vocês.

O rosto de pedra de Rony se quebrou num sorriso.

— Não ria! Estou falando sério, Rony! A mulher deve ter trabalhado no FBI.

— São os olhos dela. — Rony deu de ombros. — Eles sempre me pegam. — Deu de ombros de novo. — Mas você está fugindo do assunto, Gina. Estou desesperado.

— Ah, uau. Bem, já que você está falando desse jeito, como eu poderia recusar? Você está desesperado! Que romântico. Só que não. Não tenho ideia de como você se tornou o solteirão mais cobiçado da cidade, e aos 21 anos, que impressionante! — Ela sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar.

— Sério que você não sabe? — Ele se inclinou para a frente, os bíceps enrijecendo sob a camisa social cinza, pronta para explodir a qualquer momento. O rosto bem barbeado tinha um toque de barba de fim da tarde, e o cabelo ruivo caía em ondas sobre a testa. Os olhos azuis a encaravam, e ela não conseguiu encontrar forças para desviar o olhar dos lábios de Rony enquanto ele passava a língua neles.

Droga. Ela estava suando de verdade só de olhar para o cara. Não ajudava muito o fato de que esta era a primeira vez que ouvia falar dele desde o _incidente._ Não que este fosse o momento de tocar no assunto.

— Ótimo. — Gina mandou o coração parar de bater tão rápido e fechou os olhos de novo. — Rony, isso nunca vai funcionar. Por que não pede a uma das suas amigas strippers para fazer isso pra você? — _E, por favor, pelo amor de Deus, me deixa em paz._ Memórias demais a encaravam através dos olhos dele, e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria digerir tudo. Não depois de saber que o restaurante que era de propriedade de seus pais tinha acabado de abrir duas novas filiais, uma delas em Seattle. A ferida parecia ter aberto novamente. Deu de ombros e deixou Rony continuar a defender seu caso.

— Hum, talvez porque elas sejam strippers? — Rony levantou as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça. — Você quer que a minha avó morra? Porque eu garanto: isso só vai provocar outro derrame.

Gina fez uma pausa.

— Outro derrame? Quer dizer que ela já teve alguns? — _Foi por isso que a vovó Nadine não me escreveu no último mês?_

Rony estremeceu.

— Sim, está piorando. — Passou a mão pelo cabelo abundante. — Você vai me ajudar ou não? Eu te pago...

— Você me paga? — bufou Gina. — Do mesmo jeito que paga suas strippers? Por que eu sinto que não vou conseguir nada dessa história?

Rony deu um riso forçado.

— Uau, eu detesto pegar pesado, mas você me deve.

— Eu te devo? — repetiu Gina. — Ah, por favor, me diz como eu devo ao grande Rony Potter um favor. Estou morrendo de curiosidade, sério. — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e batucou com a unha pintada na xícara de café frio.

— Ótimo. — Ele se recostou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Quinto ano, você queria um cachorro. Seus pais disseram não. Então, eu, sendo o ótimo amigo que sou, fui à loja e comprei um pra você.

— Isso não conta — argumentou Gina. — Você deu seu nome a ele.

— Ele tinha pelo preto — comentou Rony. — Além do mais, você dormia com ele toda noite. — Seu sorriso era sem-vergonha, e Gina quis dar um soco nele.

A garota abriu a boca para dizer isso, mas foi interrompida.

— Oitavo ano...

— Ai, Deus.

— Oitavo ano — repetiu ele com uma piscadela. — Você estava a fim do Miguel Corner. Eu, como sou um bom amigo, disse a ele que você dava o melhor beijo de toda a escola. Vocês dois namoraram por um ano antes de você dar o fora nele para curtir pastos mais verdes.

— Ah, então é assim que você se refere a si mesmo agora. Pastos mais verdes. —

Gina sorriu com arrogância.

— É, bem, é verdade.

— Não basta. — Gina suspirou. Rony estava tão perto que ela sentia o cheiro do seu xampu. Uma mistura masculina aromática de menta e canela que provocava seus sentidos com visões de um homem que ela nunca mais teria. Nunca teve, pra início de conversa.

— Ótimo. — Rony balançou a cabeça. — Eu não queria ser obrigado a fazer isso.

Fingindo estar entediada, Gina só olhou para trás e esperou.

— Seu primeiro ano na faculdade, você tinha um peixe chamado Stuart. O peixe mais feio que já existiu.

— Ei! — Ela fez uma cara furiosa. — Era meu melhor amigo.

— E você o deixou na escola por duas semanas, supondo que sua colega de quarto santinha cuidaria dele.

— Ela sempre odiou aquele peixe — resmungou Gina.

— E quem cuidou do seu peixe?

Gina olhou para as próprias mãos.

— Quem cuidou do seu peixe, Gina?

Com um suspiro profundo, ela respondeu:

— Você cuidou do peixe, Rony.

— Então eu ganhei. E, mais uma vez, você me deve. Além disso, você quer mesmo que a minha avó morra? A avó que te ajudou a ser rainha do baile? A que realmente usava seus colares de macarrão? É muito simples. Faz isso no fim de semana e eu te deixo em paz.

Recusando-se a responder, Gina encarou a mesa do café e lambeu os lábios. Talvez, se parecesse suficientemente patética, ele a deixasse de lado. O simples fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele era suficiente para seu coração ficar apertado.

— Gin — resmungou Rony. — Você não tem ideia de como a minha imagem é importante pra mim.

— Uau, isso não está ajudando o seu caso — soltou Gina.

— Eu preciso disso. — Rony estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e agarrou a mão dela. Suas mãos eram sempre tão grandes e quentes, como se, ao segurá-las, ele pudesse afastar toda dor. Mas ela sabia a verdade: aquelas mesmas mãos a destruíram, arruinaram e, no fim, aquelas mãos egoístas nunca devolveram seu coração. — Eu pago seus empréstimos estudantis.

— Como você sabe dos meus empréstimos...

— Eu sei de tudo. — Ele piscou. — É meu trabalho. Vamos lá, você precisa terminar o último ano da pós-graduação, Gin. Já se passaram três meses desde a graduação. Quer ficar para trás enquanto todo mundo está fazendo alguma coisa por aí?

O cara nunca devia tentar ser advogado. Gina ficaria surpresa se ainda tivesse algum resquício de autoconfiança quando saísse da cafeteria. Estava tentando decidir se era possível bater com a cabeça na mesa de café com força suficiente para conseguir uma concussão.

— Por favor — implorou Rony. Suas mãos apertaram as dela com mais força. — Faz isso por mim. Faz isso pela vovó. Que inferno, faz isso por você. Você precisa terminar os estudos, Gin, e como os seus pais...

— Não ouse trazer os dois para esta conversa.

Rony engoliu devagar e soltou a mão dela. Seus dedos dançaram no queixo de Gina enquanto virava a cabeça dela para encarar seus olhos.

— É só no fim de semana do feriado. Não pode ser tão ruim. Éramos melhores amigos.

 _Éramos_ era a palavra-chave. Rony não tinha nem mandado mensagem para ela desde a formatura.

— Bilionário sem coração... — murmurou Gina. O cara não tinha a menor vergonha.

O pior era que ela realmente precisava terminar os estudos e estava prestes a deixar de pagar os empréstimos. Todo o dinheiro que os pais deixaram para ela tinha sido gasto na casa e na aposentadoria, e a Seattle University não era exatamente uma faculdade barata.

— Bilionário? Ainda não, gatinha. Sem coração? — Rony estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela. — Acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta pra isso.

Lembranças do toque dele inundaram seus sentidos até Gina sentir que não conseguia respirar. Tinha viajado por essas estradas tantas vezes com esse homem. Primeiro no ensino médio, e depois de novo na faculdade. Não pensava que a vida ficaria no caminho do único homem a quem ela entregara seu coração. Mas Rony tinha mudado, e por isso ela jamais o perdoaria. Gina olhou para o próprio colo e fechou os olhos. Como ele ainda tinha tanto poder sobre ela? Um toque e um suborno e ela estava pronta para fazer exatamente o que ele dizia.

Verdade, Gina sempre teve uma queda pela avó dele, sem se importar se ela era assustadora ou não. Além do mais, a vovó Nadine tinha sido a única a ajudá-la a passar pela época de sua vida em que ela não se importava de morrer dormindo ou continuar vivendo. Os anos negros foram apenas isso. Negros. Gina deu de ombros ao pensar em como as coisas tinham ficado ruins. Se a vovó Nadine estava doente e Rony estivesse querendo ajudá-la, e se ele realmente pagasse seus créditos restantes, valeria a pena.

— Só no fim de semana? — perguntou Gina baixinho. — E você está dizendo que a vovó anda sentimental e não está se sentindo bem?

Rony assentiu.

— Ela diz que quer ver você, e preciso que meus pais parem de me encher com esse meu furo com as strippers na imprensa. Se eu levar você pra casa com um anel no dedo, tudo será perdoado. Papai não vai achar que precisa desistir da aposentadoria, e a vovó não vai me matar. É uma situação vantajosa para todos. Além disso, como eu disse, a imagem é tudo, e eu ainda quero ter controle total da empresa da minha avó no fim do mês. O conselho não vai aceitar se eu continuar com as manchetes negativas. Preciso de todo mundo do meu lado. Vamos nos separar e eu finjo um término, choro na TV e, bem, pelo menos os membros do conselho que me odeiam vão ficar com pena de mim.

Não esperou ela concordar. Em vez disso, enfiou a mão no bolso.

— Não é só por mim. É pela vovó, Gin. Ela não está bem. Isso pode ser a única coisa que pode fazê-la querer continuar a viver.

Gina semicerrou os olhos. Safado mentiroso. Em seus 21 anos, Rony não tinha aprendido a mentir melhor? O sorriso dele estava tenso, a respiração, meio irregular. Mas ele falou da vovó.

Gina de repente se sentiu mal. Queria subir no avião agora mesmo, mas Rony não sabia que ela e a vovó ainda conversavam. Nem ela queria que ele soubesse.

— Ótimo, mas a vovó não pode saber dos empréstimos estudantis. Combinado? — Gina estendeu a mão, esperando que Rony não percebesse o leve tremor.

Expirando, Rony sorriu.

— Obrigado por fazer isso por mim.

Gina encarou seus olhos verde-claros.

— Pela vovó. Estou fazendo isso pela vovó e por mim. — _Não por você, nunca mais por você, Rony._ O resto do pensamento ficou suspenso no ar. De repente, a cafeteria pareceu um lugar pequeno demais para trazer de volta velhos demônios. Gina deu uma risadinha trêmula eesfregou as mãos suadas na calça jeans. Preocupada de ele, de alguma forma, piorar as coisas sorrindo ou oferecendo um abraço de piedade, deu um grande gole no café.Rony se afastou da mesa.

— Certo, tudo bem. Bom, obrigado por ser minha noiva falsa. — Pegou um anel de três quilates e colocou no dedo dela de um jeito confiante.

— M-mas... — gaguejou ela. — Como você sabia o meu tamanho?

Ele sorriu e se levantou.

— Um homem nunca poderia se esquecer dessas mãos, Gina.

— Não importa quantas mãos o safado segurou? — perguntou Gina de um jeito suave.

Rony deu uma risadinha.

— Isso mesmo. Vejo você na sexta de manhã, ok?

Gina suspirou.

— Ok.

— Obrigado, Gin...

— Não fala nada.

Gina observou, agoniada, enquanto o homem que ainda era dono de seu coração assobiava, colocava as mãos nos bolsos e saía da cafeteria. O solteiro mais famoso de Seattle tinha acabado de pedi-la em casamento. Embora fosse um casamento falso, ainda era um pedido. Devia estar contente.

Mas era difícil ficar contente quando o amor de sua vida, o menino que fazia tortas de lama com ela e beijava seus joelhos quando ela caía, pensava nela apenas como um jeito de escapar de uma situação desagradável.

De repente, desejou estar num bar, e não no Pike Place Market.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olha eu aqui novamente eeeeeeeh :D

Eu falei que viria hoje e aqui estou. Esse é o primeiro capitulo e espero que vocês gostem dele. Eu irei ficar postando toda Segunda e toda Sexta :D

Aproveitem e comente gente, não cai os dedos e ajuda na auto estima da autora, beijo e ate o próximo ^^


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rony Potter enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Droga, ela estava linda. Ele não esperava que a própria reação fosse ser tão forte. Depois de apenas alguns meses, esperava que tudo parecesse exatamente igual. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. Era tudo muito difícil. A mulher era o pecado ambulante, tinha curvas onde os caras mais gostavam. Sua roupa apenas destacava as curvas e fazia a luxúria atingir diretamente os locais errados de qualquer homem sentado em uma cafeteria.

O cabelo longo e ruivo de Gina, e os olhos castanhos profundos pareciam destacar tudo lindamente. Acrescente-se a isso as duas covinhas mais lindas deste mundo, e ele estava pronto para jogá-la sobre a mesa e se dar bem com ela.

Se alguém poderia tirá-lo do mercado, esse alguém seria Gina, não que ele jamais permitisse isso. Tinha feito esse caminho com Gina várias vezes. Eles namoraram no ensino médio, mas logo descobriram que eram melhores como amigos. Ou talvez ele não conseguisse se controlar? Provavelmente era uma mistura das duas coisas, mas quem namora só uma pessoa no ensino médio?

A gota d'água do relacionamento dos dois aconteceu depois de uma noite de bebedeira na faculdade. Eles dormiram juntos. Foi uma longa noite, exceto pelo fato de que ele jamais se perdoaria pela dor que provocou nela no dia seguinte. Mas o que ele deveria fazer? Dizer "obrigado"? Transar com a melhor amiga não tinha sido uma escolha das mais inteligentes. Infelizmente, ele não percebeu isso até ser tarde demais. Ele foi o primeiro homem dela.

Deixar Gina tinha sido uma das coisas mais idiotas e, ainda assim, mais necessárias que ele já fizera. Os dois continuavam sendo gentis um com o outro, mas a amizade nunca mais foi a mesma depois que dormiram juntos. O que sempre fora considerado um jeito de aumentar o vínculo entre duas pessoas acabou sendo o catalisador que arruinou uma vida inteira de amizade.

Eles se evitaram o máximo possível durante os anos seguintes. Na formatura de Rony, ele deu um abraço rápido nela e nunca mais olhou para trás.

Nem jamais pedira desculpas.

Não que fosse totalmente culpa dele, mas mesmo assim.

Vê-la novamente era assustador, mas era um mal necessário.

O conselho diretor tinha insistido que, se ele não limpasse a própria imagem, a empresa teria prejuízos. De acordo com eles, já estava tendo. Mas como ele poderia saber que a garota com quem estava dormindo era uma prostituta? Afinal, estava em Seattle, e ela era linda. Não tinha pensado que ela iria à imprensa ou que fotógrafos estariam convenientemente do lado de fora do W Hotel no centro da cidade depois de uma escapada noturna da qual ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar totalmente. A cereja do bolo foi quando a mãe dele ligou e disse que a avó tinha sofrido um derrame por causa da relação de Rony com prostitutas. É claro que não era culpa dele a avó ter um coágulo, mas mesmo assim.

Uma semana depois, a avó ligou para ele e lhe deu um ultimato. Se ele levasse Gina para vê-la antes de morrer — palavras dela, não dele —, tudo seria perdoado. Ela insistiu tanto que Gina fosse visitá-la no fim de semana do Dia do Trabalho que Rony não conseguiu dizer não. Por acaso, uma fotógrafa do _Seattle Times_ também visitaria a família em Portland. Ela prometeu tirar umas fotos dos dois juntos no avião, além de ótimas fotografias da pedra gigante no dedo de Gina.

Rony deu um sorriso irônico. Às vezes ele era tão brilhante que se assustava. O que poderia dar errado? Ele era o herdeiro do cargo de CEO da Potter Enterprises. A empresa valia um bom dinheiro. Depois de limpar sua imagem, a avó não apenas o apoiaria, mas daria um empurrão extra na diretoria para nomeá-lo o mais jovem CEO do mundo.

Gina entenderia. Ela era esse tipo de garota. Tudo que ele precisava era explicar logicamente por que seria interessante para ela. Afinal, ser vista com ele não ia apenas ajudar os negócios de Gina, mas ele estava praticamente investindo no futuro dela.

No mínimo, ela deveria agradecer!

O celular tocou, e ele olhou o relógio. Rony balançou a cabeça. Tinha passado tempo demais tentando convencer aquela garota linda a ser sua noiva. Agora teria que ficar no escritório por mais tempo do que seria necessário.

Dando de ombros, ele caminhou até o Range Rover e pulou para dentro. Finalmente, ele podia parar de se estressar com a avó e os negócios.

— Me desculpa. Pode, por favor, repetir o que acabou de dizer? Parece que você falou que estava noiva. — Hermione estava sentada em frente a Gina no restaurante favorito das duas em Belltown — Aham. — Gina deu um golinho no vinho, embora tivesse pensado por um momento em pegar a garrafa toda e virar. — Foi o que eu disse.

— De Rony?

— É.

— Rony Potter? — esclareceu Hermione, dando um bom gole no vinho.

— Ele mesmo. — Por que Gina não conseguia parar de tremer? Era um fim de semana. Ela conseguia fazer isso por um fim de semana. Caramba, ela nem precisava fingir que estava apaixonada, atraída por ele, excitada e...

Então, basicamente, ela não precisava atuar. Só precisava garantir que seu coração não fosse destruído em um zilhão de pedaços pelo bilionário.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— Claro que você não pode fazer isso — repetiu Hermione, com a voz um pouco acima do normal. — Você tem alguma ideia do que esse cara fez com você na faculdade? As memórias ainda estão confusas? Porque eu tenho quase certeza de que ele dormiu com você e depois fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.

— Eu sei. — A voz de Gina estava trêmula. — Mas, em defesa dele, eu também nunca tentei conversar...

— Não defenda o demônio, Gin. Sério. Vocês foram melhores amigos a vida toda! Lembra? Eu era a vela. Eu vi seu drama romântico se desenrolar muito bem e depois ser atropelado por um caminhão naquela noite. Não faz isso.

Gina sabia que o que Hermione estava dizendo fazia sentido, mas...

— Eu já disse a ele que faria.

— Então foge!

Gina balançou a cabeça e disse baixinho:

— Não posso.

Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram. Ela respirou fundo três vezes e chamou a garçonete.

— Pois não? — disse a garçonete.

— Precisamos de tequila. Agora.

— Hermione, esse não é um momento pra tequila — protestou Gina.

— Sério? Você acabou de ficar noiva do solteiro mais famoso de Seattle pra ser boazinha e fazer um favor a ele. De novo, Prova número um: ELE TE LARGOU!

— Fala baixo! — Gina acalmou Hermione e distribuiu sorrisos tímidos às pessoas que as encaravam nas outras mesas. — É só um fim de semana. — Além do mais, Hermione não tinha ideia de que Gina ainda tinha tantas dívidas da faculdade. Ela tinha escondido de todo mundo a questão da formatura, dizendo que faltava apenas uma disciplina, e não sete.

— Certo. — Hermione bufou. — Se eu conheço o Rony, e acho que conheço, isso não vai ser só no fim de semana. Ele tem alguma carta na manga. Quanto mais lindos eles são, mais manipuladores. Acredite em mim.

A tequila foi colocada sobre a mesa, e Hermione bebeu um _shot_ antes de falar outra coisa.

— Além do mais, só porque você concordou com essa farsa de noivado, ele vai achar que pode colocar as mãos no seu corpo todo.

Gina revirou os olhos.

— Ele namora modelos e, aparentemente, strippers. Olha pra mim, Mione. Pareço com uma dessas categorias? Não sou uma prostituta. Não vou deixar ele se aproveitar de mim.

Hermione resmungou.

— Humpf! Não deixou _ninguém_ se aproveitar de você desde aquela noite, e você sabe disso. Você ainda está apaixonada por ele e precisou da faculdade toda pra superar! E agora vai voltar ao ponto de partida.

Ignorando a evidente ofensa de Hermione à sua incapacidade de prender um homem, Gina desviou o olhar e bufou. Seus dedos tocaram a borda da garrafa de tequila e pensamentos sobre Rony surgiram do nada.

— O que eu estou fazendo?

— Agora ela percebe. — Hermione balançou a cabeça e tomou outro _shot_.

— Quero dizer... — Gina olhou para as próprias mãos. — Tenho que ficar sozinha com ele durante mais de três dias, e ainda tenho que mentir para a família dele toda!

— E, vamos ser honestas — criticou Hermione, com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que o normal. — Você é tipo a pior mentirosa do mundo todo.

— Sou nada. — Harry, projeto de irmão de Rony, era o pior. Mas Gina se recusava a pensar em Harry. Na última vez que o viu, ele gritou com ela por ter atropelado a caixa de correio deles no feriado de Natal. Ela chorou, ele gritou mais e depois se recusou a falar com ela pelo resto do tempo que ela passou visitando. Isso foi há três anos.

— É, sim! — Hermione batucou com o dedo de unha bem cuidada sobre a mesa. — Lembra daquela vez que tentamos fugir de casa para ir à festa de aniversário do Rony no ensino médio?

— Não — mentiu Gina, tentando desesperadamente engolir o enorme nó de culpa na garganta.

— É mesmo? De todos os momentos que você poderia dizer não hoje, você escolheu agora? Sério? O que aconteceu com o "não" quando estava conversando com Rony? E com o "não" quando ele te pediu...

— Totalmente diferente, e você sabe. Além do mais, eu gostaria de destacar que não contei uma mentira terrível pra minha mãe. Se o cachorro tivesse parado de latir...

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Não vamos culpar o cachorro. Mesmo que o cachorro tivesse parado de latir, você usou isso como desculpa pra contar tudo pra sua mãe. E depois me disse que era um sinal de Deus de que você estava pecando.

Gina desviou o olhar. Só porque a amiga estava totalmente certa, isso não queria dizer que ela tinha que reconhecer o fato. E daí? Sim, ela era um pouco moralista, mas na única vez, _na única vez,_ que tinha decidido mergulhar de cabeça na vida...

Ela se ferrou de verdade.

De várias maneiras.

Gina deixou escapar um suspiro profundo e fez sinal para Hermione servir um _shot_.

— Apesar de tudo, eu disse sim, e você sabe como eu sou com compromissos.

Hermione xingou.

— Você é mais fiel que o meu cachorro, e ele é cego, ou seja, depende de mim pra tudo, inclusive quando e onde fazer xixi.

— Seu estímulo é surpreendente. — Gina sorriu com doçura e bebeu um gole enorme de água depois do _shot_. Precisava estar sóbria se quisesse planejar adequadamente como o fim de semana se desenvolveria. Uma coisa era certa. Rony não podia tocar nela; não podia colocar uma das mãos nela. Se fizesse isso, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria dizer não.

— ... e outra coisa...

Ai, que droga! Hermione ainda estava falando do maldito cachorro?

— Se você deixar ele te tocar ou te beijar... — Ela socou a mesa, com os olhos ligeiramente vidrados por causa da tequila. — Se uma das mãos perfeitamente bem cuidadas dele sequer roçar na sua pele nua, eu castro ele.

Gina cerrou os lábios e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Obrigada, Mione. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

— Nem eu... — Hermione soluçou, e Gina fez sinal para pedir a conta. Sério, não é todo dia que uma amiga fica bêbada por você. Mas Gina também sabia das coisas. Hermione era o tipo mais verdadeiro de amiga. Quando Gina chorava, Hermione chorava. Quando Gina ameaçava matar Rony, Hermione se oferecia para pagar um assassino de aluguel. Quando Gina finalmente superou Rony e só falava nele como o _homem cujo nome não deve ser dito,_ Hermione foi além e deu a ele o apelido de _Canalha._

No mínimo, Hermione só estava tentando ajudar, apesar de seus métodos serem um pouco radicais.

Gina deixou algumas notas para pagar a conta e ajudou a amiga a sair, o tempo todo se perguntando como sobreviveria à próxima semana.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sei que prometi postar na sexta mais não sei se terei tempo, sabem como é quando as férias estão acabando então estou aproveitando os últimos dias que me restam das férias para sair com amigos, ir assistir filmes e descansar MUITO porque quando eu voltar para esse próximo período vai ser puxado.

Uma das coisas que eu queria só informar é que decidi não mudar o nome de Vovó Nadine, não achei certo mudar porque Vovó Nadine é Vovó Nadine. Gente comentem, isso deixa uma autora feliz (apesar dessa história não ser criada por mim rsrsrsrsrsrs) mais me dá animo de continuar postando *-*

Tentarei responder todos os comentários aqui e prometo tentar não atrasar as postagens :D

Edwiges Potter: Ele vai aparecer pouco nesse capitulo mais logo mais ele aparecerá e cuidado para não se apaixonar. Espero que esteja gostando e que goste desse capitulo ^-^

Um abraço a todos e ate o próximo capitulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Você tá louco? — gritou Harry. — Você chantageou e depois contratou a Gina? A mesma Gina com quem você costumava tomar banho? Essa Gina?

Rony não estava com humor para se defender do irmão. Sério, por que era tão importante? E daí que ele tinha cobrado um favor?

— Desculpa, cara, tenho muito trabalho pra hoje à noite. Podemos conversar depois?

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo, o que realmente não era um bom sinal. Significava que ele estava pensando, o que significava que ele provavelmente ia ter uma dor de cabeça e depois ia culpar Rony de manhã. Ele e Harry não conversavam muito, nos últimos anos. Isso até a avó dos dois começar a se meter na vida deles no último ano. O pobre Harry tinha sido deixado de fora a maior parte das vezes, mas seu número estava quase subindo.

Dos dois irmãos na família, Harry era o protetor, o que sempre seguia as regras. Quando Rony e Gina soltavam fogos de artifício às duas da manhã, Harry sempre era quem assumia a culpa. Não gostava de ver Rony encrencado, nem Gina.

E foi por isso que, quando Rony errou tanto com a melhor amiga, Harry jurou que nunca o perdoaria por ter sido tão babaca com a única garota que parecia ser perfeita. Embora Rony não tivesse contado a Harry os verdadeiros motivos da briga, supunha que o irmão provavelmente pensava o pior. Se Rony não tivesse tanta certeza dos sentimentos de Harry em relação a Gina, poderia pensar que o irmão mais velho tinha uma quedinha por ela.

Mas isso era impossível. No mínimo, Harry tinha torturado Gina mais do que Rony. Isso dizia muito, porque ele tinha pregado muitas peças nela quando era pequeno.

Harry, no entanto, era pior. Não passava um dia sem puxar o cabelo de Gina, jogar pedras nela ou criar o Clube Garotas são Feias e Burras e eleger Gina como sua mascote.

O silêncio do outro lado do telefone foi interrompido.

— Não tenho certeza se essa é a melhor ideia, cara. Quero dizer, essa é a garota que te viu pelado antes da adolescência. Mamãe vai saber que é armação.

— Não. — Rony xingou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. — Não vai, porque não vamos contar a ela, vamos, Harry?

— Você sabe que, de todo mundo na nossa família, eu sou o pior mentiroso? — perguntou Harry.

— Não, não, não é. A Gina é...

— Ah, sim, nesse caso... — Harry xingou do outro lado da linha.

— Não importa. Isso significa muito para ela agora. Além do mais, você realmente quer que a vovó morra?

— Hum, ela vai mais do que morrer se descobrir que você está mentindo. Dez pratas que ela vai ter um derrame e implorar a Deus pra deixar ela voltar para te matar com as próprias mãos. Acredite em mim, se alguém tem uma ligação com Deus, esse alguém é a vovó. Caramba, Ele provavelmente a ajudaria a planejar sua morte.

— Já acabou? Eu não estava brincando quando falei do trabalho. Se pretendemos estar em Portland na sexta, preciso dar um jeito nessa papelada.

Harry suspirou do outro lado da linha de novo, provavelmente mandando Rony pro inferno por fazê-lo jurar lealdade e silêncio.

— Tudo bem, mas, quando isso estourar na sua cara, e vai estourar, vou fingir que não sei de nada.

Rony bufou.

— Acredite em mim, ninguém vai acreditar que você fazia parte de um plano tão brilhante.

— Certo, bem, boa sorte. Você vai precisar. — A linha ficou muda, deixando Rony sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Talvez fosse melhor não contar a Gina que seu inimigo de infância estaria presente no retiro de fim de semana com a família. Afinal, se ela soubesse que Satã (palavras dela, não dele) ia aparecer, ela desistiria na hora.

O computador zumbiu na mesa bagunçada. Estava sozinho no escritório com uma montanha de papéis. Uma papelada que ele não estava muito inclinado a terminar desde que vira Gina naquele dia.

Como foi que ela ficou tão adulta? E completa? Ele soltou um gemido. Talvez só estivesse exausto. Tinha muitas mulheres batendo à porta.

 _Todas as mulheres, menos aquela que foi embora._ Que diabos? Será que ele achava mesmo que a tinha deixado escapar? Rony balançou a cabeça.

Não importava mais. Era melhor assim. Ele sabia, depois do acontecido, que não era bom pra ela, que ela sempre esperaria que ele fosse algo que não era. Gina sempre teve expectativas muito altas. Ele era homem e, como ela não tinha irmãos, ele achava que era mais uma coisa de veneração de herói.

Até ela lhe dar aquela olhada.

Estava tudo acabado. A primeira e única vez na vida que ele tinha cedido à tentação de ficar com a melhor amiga foi a mesma noite em que ele perdeu a única garota com quem ele poderia se imaginar.

Ele xingou e empurrou os papéis para longe da mesa.

Rony a teria feito murchar. Ela teria morrido lentamente ao lado dele, e ele se ressentiria dela. Os dois se magoariam por não serem a pessoa de quem o outro precisava.

Então, por que, em todo o seu brilhantismo, ele tinha decidido cobrar um favor dela? Teria levado Gina facilmente até a avó sem essa farsa de noivado. Claro, seus pais não teriam ficado tão felizes, mas ainda seria bom. Talvez ele estivesse subconscientemente tentando consertar um erro. Estar com ele só a valorizaria diante dos outros, mas ele poderia ter pagado a alguém para passar o fim de semana com ele. Droga, talvez nem precisasse pagar.

A papelada de Rony o encarava. Ele a deixou no chão e apagou as luzes, trancou o escritório e foi até os elevadores.

— Por que eu a escolhi? — Rony esfregou a nuca.

Apertou o botão do térreo e suspirou, respondendo à própria pergunta.

— Porque ela é a única por quem a minha família acreditaria que eu tinha me apaixonado louca e profundamente.

xxXxxXxxXxx

— Pronto! — Gina abriu com violência a porta do apartamento com violência, vestindo uma legging, um suéter de tamanho bem maior que o dela que caía muito bem sobre seus ombros e um coque bagunçado.

 _O pior pesadelo de qualquer homem. Uma garota que realmente fica bonita sem se esforça._

— E não se preocupe, vou levar pouca coisa! — Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e mostrou duas malas pequenas.

Rony assentiu, aprovando.

— Preciso dizer que estou impressionado.

Gina fez uma pequena reverência.

— Eu realmente vivo para receber sua aprovação.

— Como deveria ser. — Rony riu.

— Agora, leve as minhas coisas pro carro, escravo. Sou sua noiva cansada, então os mimos têm que começar já.

— Mimos?

— É. — Ela fechou a porta e a trancou. — Sabe, você precisa me tratar como se me achasse atraente, sexy, a melhor coisa que apareceu na sua cama desde...

Gina congelou no meio da frase, com um olhar de puro pavor cruzando seu rosto. Rony não sabia o que fazer, não tinha certeza se deveria abraçá-la, ignorá-la ou simplesmente pedir desculpa por ser um babaca completo em relação a tudo que aconteceu entre eles.

— Hum, Gin...

— Então, é melhor a gente ir logo! — Ela bateu em seu ombro e passou correndo na frente dele, deixando-o com a tarefa chata de carregar suas malas três lances de escada abaixo.

Honestamente, era como pagar todos os pecados dele. Sério, ele preferia ser esfaqueado do que ter que ver aquela expressão de dor nos olhos de Gina. Era como se alguém tivesse dito a ela que os personagens nos parques da Disney não eram de verdade.

Quando ele chegou ao carro, Gina já estava esperando.

— Belo carro.

— Eu, é... — Por que ele de repente se sentia desconfortável com o próprio sucesso? — É bom, eu acho.

Ele abriu a porta da SUV nova e a ajudou a entrar. Todas as pistas de ter estado chateada tinham sumido do rosto dela. Gina agora estava tagarelando sobre o quanto gostava de carros utilitários e por que ele tinha feito uma boa escolha. Mas Rony só conseguia se concentrar em como os lábios dela se movimentavam, rápidos e, em seguida, eroticamente lentos.

— Você aumentou os lábios ou alguma coisa assim? — interrompeu Rony. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele quis muito voltar o tempo e dar um tapa em si mesmo.

— Meus lábios? Aumentados? — Gina riu. — Não, Rony, você está confuso porque sai com tantas mulheres que têm lábios, peitos e quadris falsos que se esqueceu como é uma mulher de verdade.

Com a garganta de repente seca, Rony desviou o olhar.

— É, certo. Tudo bem.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

— Então, tem certeza que consegue aguentar o voo de 45 minutos?

Rony achou que tinha ouvido Gina murmurar "canalha" entre os dentes, mas não tinha certeza.

— Preciso contar que já voei muito desde aquele pequeno incidente. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Está se referindo ao dia em que salvei a vida daquele senhor, não é?

— Salvou a vida? — Rony caiu na gargalhada. — Gin, você quase matou o cara! Ele tinha o coração fraco, e você ficou batendo no peito dele por causa da turbulência. Você bateu nele como uma doida! Estou surpreso de ele não ter te processado!

— Ele me agradeceu. — Gina ergueu o queixo e olhou pela janela.

— Hum, ele não fez nada disso. Ele agradeceu a mim, não a você. E o único motivo de ele ter dito "obrigado" foi porque eu coloquei Benadryl na sua bebida pra você parar de apavorar as pessoas.

— Eu sabia que não podia ter ficado tão cansada! — Gina quase gritou.

Ao ver o olhar condescendente de Rony, ela fixou os olhos na estrada à frente e murmurou:

— Eu cresci desde a última vez que você me viu. Você devia saber disso, Rony.

Ah, ele sabia muito bem, só não estava pronto para admitir — nem nada parecido, para falar a verdade. A garota tinha crescido bastante, e ele gostou muito disso.

— De qualquer maneira... — Gina soltou um bufo de raiva. — Não tenho mais medo de voar.

— Jura?

— Juro. — Ela fez uma cruz sobre o coração e piscou.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Gina agarrou o assento com tanta força que os dedos estavam dormentes. Que diabos? Por que estavam demorando tanto tempo para preparar o avião? Se fizesse mais força com a testa contra a janela, o vidro ia quebrar.

— Quer dizer que você não tem mais medo de voar, né? — O hálito de Rony fez cócegas na orelha dela quando ele aproximou o corpo. — Mentirosa. — A voz profunda provocou um tremor em seu estômago. Ela se recusou a virar e olhar para o rosto perfeitamente esculpido. Dane-se ele.

— Como sabemos que eles realmente estão fazendo tudo certo? Quero dizer, se verificar o avião é tão importante, por que estão todos sorrindo?

A mão quente de Rony envolveu o queixo dela com vigor, arrancando-a da vigilância.

— As pessoas sorriem Gina, e um trabalhador feliz é um bom trabalhador. Talvez ele esteja muito empolgado com o trabalho.

— Ou com a nossa morte... — murmurou Gina para si mesma.

Sério! Seus olhos vasculharam os outros passageiros. Todos estavam lendo ou conversando. _Por que eles não estão vigiando? Quero dizer, como americanos, é nossa tarefa —_ _não, é nosso dever — procurar pessoas suspeitas_. Seus olhos se lançaram pelo pequeno avião, finalmente pousando num homem grande que parecia estar conversando com o próprio casaco.

— Inferno. — Gina agarrou a mão de Rony. — Aquele homem está conversando com o próprio casaco. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

— Que ele é louco? — sugeriu Rony. — Como a minha noiva falsa? Sério, Gin, se você não conseguir se acalmar, vou te drogar de novo, e não vai ser com Benadryl...

— Ótimo. — Gina se recostou e tentou relaxar, mas, no instante em que fechou os olhos, se lembrou que ainda estava segurando a mão de Rony, e ele estava retribuindo.

Ai, que droga. Era como a noite dos patins no sexto ano se repetindo.

Só que era pior, porque desta vez a música não acabava. Era um voo de 45 minutos, e ela tinha começado a coisa toda segurando a mão dele. O que ele poderia pensar dela?

O polegar de Rony alisou os dedos dela delicadamente.

Outro tremor involuntário percorreu sua coluna. _Não é de verdade, Gina. Lembre-se que não é de verdade. Ele não gosta de você desse jeito. Faz isso pela vovó!_

O avião começou a se movimentar, e a pressão da mão de Rony aumentou quando a palma dela empurrou a dele. Se esse homem ainda tivesse alguma sensação no braço, ela ficaria surpresa.

— Gina? — sussurrou ele, mais uma vez perigosamente perto do rosto dela.

— Hein? — Ela se recusou a abrir os olhos.

— Vamos nos beijar.

— O quê? — Os olhos de Gina se abriram de repente e viram o sorriso gozador de Rony.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Estou falando muito sério. Precisamos ter alguma química antes de chegarmos a Portland. Além disso, do jeito que você está, vai ser necessário amputar o meu braço por causa da falta de sangue. Então, sério, você está me fazendo um favor em vários sentidos.

Os olhos de Gina se estreitaram.

— Você é bonito demais.

— Uau, que excelente mudança de assunto. Obrigado, mas não era isso que eu queria.

Gina fechou os olhos de novo e xingou a melhor amiga espertinha que tinha avisado que essas coisas aconteceriam. Claro que Rony tinha alguma carta na manga; ela só não achava que isso incluiria beijá-la no avião. Não que isso fosse completamente terrível nem nada assim.

— Nós nos beijamos em Los Angeles — disse ele, ainda segurando sua mão.

— Ah, seu mentiroso! — Gina riu e empurrou a mão dele para longe. — Você me beijou e, depois de um tempo, eu participei.

— Sua língua na minha garganta no instante em que decolamos não era uma participação?

— Não, era uma experiência.

— Você tem desculpa para tudo, não é, Gina? E o que eu propus? Duvido que você tope.

Gina bufou.

— Duvida que eu tope o quê?

— Me beijar, como se a gente estivesse no ensino médio.

— Não saio por aí beijando qualquer um.

Rony riu, com as covinhas dançando no rosto.

— Nem eu, querida. Nem eu.

Os lábios dele comprimiram os dela com tanta força que ela teve que ceder e permitir que ele a empurrasse contra o assento. Rony colou a boca quente e faminta na dela, cheio de desejo. Tudo era igual. Desde o sabor dos lábios dele até a pressão da língua entrando em sua boca.

E então, bem quando ela estava prestes a passar a mão no cabelo dele, decidida a permitir que sua língua se enrolasse na dele, Rony se afastou.

— Está vendo? — Ele deu um tapinha na mão dela. — Não está se sentindo melhor agora?

A pergunta era o tipo de coisa que os caras sempre dizem. _Está feliz agora? Está melhor agora? Não foi ótimo, baby?_ Sério, o cara devia se considerar sortudo por ela não socar seu belorosto.

— Já tive melhores. — Ela deu de ombros e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir, sabendo que ele não acreditaria que ela era capaz disso enquanto estivessem voando naquele avião da morte.

— Sei que você não está dormindo. — O timbre profundo de Rony atingiu um nervo dentro dela, fazendo seus braços ficarem arrepiados.

— Me deixa em paz, seu galinha. Estou tentando esquecer o cara assustador conversando com o próprio casaco, o pessoal das verificações excessivamente animado e o fato de estar indo por vontade própria para a cova do leão com um homem que contrata strippers. Acho que mereço fechar os olhos por um tempo, não acha?

O silêncio se seguiu, fazendo Gina pensar que tinha vencido... isto é, até sentir Rony passar a mão no braço dela.

— Por que dormir quando podemos conversar?

— Sim — disse Gina, obrigando os olhos a continuarem fechados. _Não vou olhar para os olhos hipnóticos dele. Não vou olhar para os olhos hipnóticos dele._ — Vamos conversar sobre ofato de você estar me manipulando, além de me pedir para convencer sua família toda de que eute amo. Como se isso fosse possível. E, sério, como eles vão acreditar nisso? Você não vai para casa? Nunca? Eles não vão desconfiar quando você milagrosamente aparecer comigo a tiracolo?

Rony pigarreou.

— Na verdade, não. Me diz: quer beber alguma coisa? Água? Uísque?

 _Hum, mudança deliberada de assunto. Que diabos carta Rony tem na manga?_

— Rony? — Gina usou sua voz suave. — O que te faz pensar que eles vão acreditar em tudo? Sério, acho que eu mereço saber.

Gina abriu os olhos e viu Rony olhando fixamente para a frente, sem movimento, só encarando o nada. Com toda a honestidade, ela se perguntou se ele estava sequer respirando, pois parecia muito tenso. A comissária de bordo apareceu a tempo de Rony pedir um drinque.

Ele engoliu duas dosesde uísque, mas continuou a encarar o nada, e o avião ainda nem tinha decolado.

— Rony?

— Merda... — Ele olhou para o chão. — Eles não sabem... de nós.

— O que quer dizer? — Gina ficou verdadeiramente preocupada de ele estar bêbado a essa altura. Do que ele estava falando?

Rony xingou de novo.

— Gin, eles não sabem que a gente terminou. Tá?

— Tá? — repetiu Gina enquanto murmurava um xingamento entre dentes. — Então me diz: o que eles sabem?

Rony expirou.

— Tudo que eles sabem é que nos afastamos, mas conseguimos manter contato ao longo dos últimos anos da faculdade, tá? É possível que eu os tenha levado a acreditar que ainda saímos uma vez por semana. Eu os atualizo sobre a sua vida e o trabalho na cafeteria, e isso é basicamente tudo.

Gina riu.

— Mas como eles saberiam disso? Quero dizer, você nem...

Rony lhe deu um olhar culpado e remexeu as mãos.

— Rony? Como eles sabem tudo isso?

A vovó Nadine sempre jurou que não atualizaria a família sobre a vida de Gina. Era inconcebível que ela quebrasse essa promessa.

— Eu contei a eles, tá? — Rony quase gritou. — Caramba, Gina, para com esse interrogatório. E daí? Eu te vigiei. Eu sei tudo de você. Deixa isso pra lá. Eles teriam morrido se soubessem que eu transei...

— ... com a sua melhor amiga — completou Gina.

Rony se recusou a fazer contato visual, só continuou a olhar diretamente para a frente. Ele não disse nada, não que isso fosse muito surpreendente. Era nisso que ele era bom. Não dizer nada quando ela precisava que ele dissesse alguma coisa — qualquer coisa para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

— _Este é o seu comandante, somos os próximos na decolagem, então, se vocês sentarem e relaxarem, levaremos vocês a Portland em uma hora._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Não aguento esperar tantos dias para postar kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Enfim, cheguei com um novo capítulo e acabei de editar ele enquanto assisto Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Parte 1 no sbt 3 (é muito amor)_

 _Finalmente eles entraram no avião mais Gina ainda sofrerá um pouquinho com o medo de voar antes de chegar em Portland, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e que comentem também. Eu posso ver que muitos leem mais não comentam :P kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Não me estenderei muito porque hoje terá dois capítulos ( eeeeeeeh ) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Edwiges Potter: O Harry vai dar uma aparecida rápida nesse capítulo mais será recorrente a partir do capítulo 7 e vá por mim, você vai se apaixonar loucamente por ele (kkkkkkkkkkkkkk). Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos e ate o próximo :D_

 _Luisa Potter Malfoy: Eu achei perfeita ela, quando li a primeira vez e Travis apareceu eu pensei "Cara, ele tem que ser Harry" e com aquela cara de apaixonada, queria um Travis Titus pra mim (rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs). Eu espero que continue acompanhando e relendo as loucuras de vovó Nadine 3 beijos._


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ele era um canalha podre.

A fotógrafa que ele tinha contratado para espionar os dois conseguiu alguns cliques antes de virar de costas.

Não deveria ter sido tão fácil fazer Gina beijá-lo, e agora ele se sentia o maior babaca do planeta. Mas eles tinham que parecer apaixonados! Precisava parecer sério! Dar as mãos não era suficiente.

Então ele partiu com tudo.

E depois abriu a porcaria da boca de novo. Em que ele estava pensando? A história dos dois criou um enorme abismo entre eles, que ele não tinha certeza que conseguiria resolver.

O silêncio ia matá-lo. Precisava pensar rápido, mas as únicas palavras que pareciam vir à mente eram: "Me desculpa, sou um babaca. Todos os homens deviam queimar no inferno." E, na verdade, isso o fazia parecer um traidor da população masculina como um todo.

Além do mais, Gina também tinha muitas oportunidades de falar com ele. O telefone funcionava para os dois lados. E daí que ele a tinha vigiado? Ela também o tinha vigiado.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso forçado e um olhar arrepiante.

— Me diz que você não fez exatamente a mesma coisa comigo e eu te deixo voar de volta pra Seattle.

Gina balançou a cabeça e olhou para as próprias mãos.

— O quê? — Ele a cutucou. — Nenhuma resposta?

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, e ele lhe deu um olhar tempestuoso.

— Maldito seja você, Rony Potter. Que a maldição caia sobre seu carro de luxo, seu apartamento e seu cachorrinho!

— Hum, Gin, se você vai incluir todas as minhas posses no mundo na sua pequena maldição, talvez seja bom incluir meu iate, três casas de veraneio, 27 carros e o peixinho dourado Sid.

Ele deu uma piscadela convencida e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Que diab...

A mulher estava tentando matá-lo! Gina beliscou a parte interna do braço dele com tanta força que ele achou que ia perder a visão no olho esquerdo.

— Para!

Gina apertou o músculo e o soltou.

Sim, definitivamente ia aparecer uma marca bem horrível ali em breve.

— Nunca mais jogue o seu dinheiro na minha cara desse jeito. Não é educado, não é gentil, e eu me lembro de você antes de ter tudo isso!

Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Gin, eu sempre tive dinheiro.

O avião começou a taxiar, e Gina estendeu a mão buscando a dele.

— Não tanto quanto tem agora. Admite. Eu te conheci quando você tinha espinhas.

Ele sentiu o rosto queimar e ficar vermelho.

— Eu nunca tive espinhas.

— Não mente, Ron. Eu também me lembro de quando você sonhava em ter uma fazenda com galinhas.

— Eu tinha 7 anos!

— Você era adorável. — Ela deu um sorriso forçado, estendeu a mão livre e deu um tapinha na cabeça dele, ainda mantendo a outra mão na dele. Rony não tinha certeza se ela sabia que estava apertando com tanta força, mas era óbvio que o medo dela ainda estava ridiculamente fora de controle.

— Além disso... — A boca maravilhosa de Gina se abriu num sorriso. — Eu te dei seu primeiro beijo.

Rony fechou os olhos para afastar o ataque de memórias que essa confissão gerou.

— Ok, tudo bem, eu te dei seu primeiro beijo...

— Antes de todas as strippers.

— Fala baixo, Gin! — Ele a silenciou.

— Antes de você saber o que era beijo de língua. — Ela riu. — _Gina, Gina, o que eu faço com a minha língua?_ — imitou ela.

— Hilário. — Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e estalou o pescoço.

— _A sensação é esquisita assim mesmo?_ — Ela continuou imitando Rony e caiu na gargalhada.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Aparecendo rapidinho pra desejar uma boa leitura a todos, capitulo pequenininho mais ta valendo kkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Como eu havia falado no capítulo anterior, hoje tem capítulo duplo (eeeeeeehhh)_

 _beijo pessoas e ate semana que vem :D_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A mulher obviamente estava louca e procurando problema. Quem joga isso na cara de alguém? Claro que ele não sabia o que fazer com a língua! Ele tinha 12 anos! Qualquer cara teria ficado atrapalhado, ainda mais sendo Gina a parceira de beijo!

Eram as tranças dela. Meu Deus, ela tinha as tranças mais longas que as de qualquer garota que ele já tinha visto. Naturalmente, ele as puxava sempre que tinha oportunidade e, depois, num surto de desespero, jogou pedras nela quando ela não o perseguia mais.

Obviamente em busca de atenção, ele tentou um beijo e ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando a boca de Gina se abriu em um grito para ele parar, e a língua dele entrou.

Ele gostava de pensar que tinha sido puramente instintivo, mas Gina estragou esse pensamento no instante em que começou a zombar dele.

Como se pudesse culpar alguém, a garota estava literalmente cortando toda a circulação do braço esquerdo dele.

— Gina, você acha que vai conseguir? — perguntou ele, tentando arrancar o aperto mortal de seu braço. Ele ainda segurava a outra mão dela e sabia que era idiotice soltá-la.

Principalmente porque segurar a mão dela era bom.

E ele não estava mentindo sobre ela ter mãos bonitas.

Ele seria um tolo se a deixasse ir embora.

De novo.

Droga, ele precisava de sexo. No ritmo que estava indo, eles estariam casados quando o fim de semana terminasse. O Rony sentimental e bobão precisava de um soco na cara.

— Quarenta e cinco minutos — cantarolou Gina. — Apenas 45 minutos! — Uma risada maníaca saiu de seus lábios. — Quero dizer, posso fazer qualquer coisa durante 45 minutos, né? Né?

Aparentemente, não era uma pergunta retórica.

— Hum, é. Tenho certeza que você aguenta, Gin.

— Se ele pedir um drinque, eu me acalmo. — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça quando o avião começou a decolar.

Dizendo adeus não só à sanidade, mas também a todo o sangue que Gina atualmente estava drenando de seu braço, Rony estremeceu e tentou entender qual era a bobagem que ela estava tagarelando desta vez.

— Se quem pedir um drinque?

— O cara que está conversando com o casaco. Se ele pedir um drinque, não é um terrorista, e se não pedir, você tem que salvar o avião se ele cair.

— Existem tantas coisas erradas nessa frase. Primeiro, como é que beber álcool prova alguma coisa? Segundo, por que eu teria que salvar o avião?

Gina revirou os olhos, finalmente diminuindo o aperto no braço dele. _Graças a Deus._

— Pelo que eu sei, ele vai querer estar sóbrio se tiver que usar uma arma. — Ah, que ótimo, não apenas Gina disse a palavra _terrorista_ num avião, mas a palavra _arma_. Droga. Se houvesse policiais no avião, ele ia entregá-la. Sem hesitar.

— E quanto a eu ter que salvar todo mundo? — Rony rezou para a comissária de bordo acelerar o serviço de bebidas. No ritmo que ele estava indo, estaria totalmente bêbado quando o avião pousasse.

Gina lhe deu um olhar de pura estupidez.

— Você é homem. É isso que os homens fazem.

— Salvar estranhos? — Ele acenou para a comissária de bordo. Sério, por que motivo ela estava demorando tanto?

— É, bem, não. Quero dizer... — Gina soltou completamente o braço dele. — ... é o que você faz. Você conserta as coisas.

— Nem tudo. — A frase ficou solta no ar, fazendo Rony se sentir ainda mais tenso, se é que isso era possível.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, nos quais Rony refletiu sobre a ideia de ele mesmo tomar o avião se isso fizesse Gina falar de novo, a comissária de bordo empurrou o carrinho pelo corredor.

— O que vocês dois desejam? — Ela deu guardanapos a Rony e entregou um pacote de biscoitos aos dois.

Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas Rony a calou com a mão antes de ela poder emitir uma palavra.

— Gostaríamos de duas garrafinhas de vodca. — Gina mordeu a mão dele. — Na verdade, quatro. Obrigado.

Gina revirou os olhos depois que ele colocou o copo de gelo na frente dela e serviu duas garrafas.

— Bebe isso.

— Não preciso de álcool. Estou ótima!

— Diz a menina que acabou de acusar um membro da igreja de ser terrorista. — Rony apontou para o homem que ela estava acusando. Agora sem o casaco, um colarinho de clérigo muito visível aparecia, mostrando sua profissão.

Gina xingou.

— Então! — Rony lhe deu um cutucão com o cotovelo. — Estamos na presença de Deus. Agora bebe.

— Você percebe que usou Deus e bebida na mesma frase, certo? — resmungou Gina, engolindo o líquido transparente. — Caramba! Isso tem gosto de me...

— Melado! — interrompeu Rony com uma risada e uma tosse. O clérigo olhou para trás e lhes deu um olhar peculiar antes de voltar a olhar para sua revista.

— Acho que não acredito mais em você. — Gina bebeu a vodca tão rápido quanto um ser humano poderia.

— O que quer dizer? — grasnou Gina.

— Você não pode fazer qualquer coisa por 45 minutos. Só se passaram dez e estou pronto para saltar dessa coisa de paraquedas.

— Agradeça por não ser meu noivo de verdade. — Gina piscou e recostou a cabeça na cadeira.

— Ah, pode acreditar que estou agradecendo. — O tom de Rony era meio maldoso, mas era o único jeito de manter essas ideias longe da mente dela. Ele precisava ficar o mais longe possível de Gina, e o único jeito de fazer isso era ser um babaca completo. Pelo menos assim seu coração não estaria correndo o perigo de se perder pela segunda vez, e ele tinha esperanças de conseguir manter o dela intacto.

* * *

 **N/A:** _olá, mais um capitulo novinho pra vocês, hoje será duplo também porque esse capitulo é bem pequeno e porque acho que só atualizarei agora no final de semana. eu ia postar amanhã mais não vou ter muito tempo ja que minhas aulas voltam amanhã e quem deixou para comprar caderno e outras coisas da faculdade para ultima hora? Sim, euzinha aqui! Em minha defesa, eu não queria pensar em faculdade ate minhas férias acabar :D_

 _Bom, não vou prolongar muito até porque tenho que dormir cedo hoje porque amanhã de manha tenho que ir no centro. Fico feliz por quem está acompanhando mesmo que não mandem Reviews. Obrigada a quem esta seguindo ela e obrigada a quem esta comentando também, é sempre bom ver vocês e espero que continuem._

 _Edwiges Potter: Obrigada por acompanhar e eu também reconheço que é estranho Rony e Gina, fiquei meia assim quando escolhi ele para ser o irmão de Harry, mais eles dois estão longe de ser um casal ate porque eu sou Hinny e Romione para sempre. Foi por motivos futuros que eu escolhi ele para fazer o papel de irmão de Harry, espero que você continue acompanhando, só tem mais dois capitulos e o Harry vai finalmente aparecer. Beijos e ate o próximo._


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— Mentiroso — murmurou Gina meia hora depois.

— Como? — Rony levantou os olhos do notebook e os semicerrou. O idiota tinha passado o voo todo usando o wi-fi no avião, mandando e-mails de trabalho como se eles tivessem ficando sem resposta.

Enquanto isso, Gina avaliava cada indivíduo sombrio no avião e estudava as informações à frente para o caso de precisar de uma rota de escape.

Bem, a piada seria Rony, quando o avião caísse. Ela saberia pelo menos sete maneiras diferentes de sair do avião, bem como o caminho mais rápido para qualquer porta, enquanto ele provavelmente salvaria o notebook e todas as outras posses mundanas que carregava.

Talvez ela tivesse exagerado nas imagens mentais que fizera dele. Como amigo, ele era ótimo. E, sim, todos os outros beijos eram sem graça em comparação ao dele. Mas, se as coisas fossem diferentes, se eles tivessem continuado amigos ou talvez se casado, será que a vida dela seria tão maravilhosa?

Ou ela estaria voando com ele para todo lado, observando, enquanto ele prestava mais atenção ao notebook do que ao fato de que ela estava tendo um grande ataque de pânico?

— Quinze minutos — murmurou ela para si mesma, esquecendo-se que tinha acabado de acusar Rony de mentir.

— Primeiro você me acusa de mentir e agora vai fazer uma contagem regressiva? Você tá bem, Gin?

— Ótima. — Ela trincou e rangeu os dentes enquanto o observava dar de ombros e olhar de novo para o computador.

A tentação de esmagar o computador com as próprias mãos era grande, mas não levaria a nada além de arruinar suas unhas, que ela havia se esforçado tanto para deixar perfeitas horas antes. Não que Rony fosse perceber.

— Só faltam mais 15 minutos — cantarolou mais para si mesma do que para o idiota ao lado. — Além do mais, não é como se as coisas fossem piorar, né? Quero dizer, não é como se o Harry fosse estar lá. — Gina de repente se sentiu muito melhor.

O irmão de Rony, Harry, tinha sido a maldição da vida dela. Enquanto Rony a perseguia e brincava com ela, Harry não lhe dava atenção alguma. Bem, isso não era totalmente verdade. Quando ela era bem pequena, ele era implacável. E depois, de repente, ele parou. Era simplesmente como se ela não existisse. E ela não tinha certeza por que isso a incomodava tanto, mas ele sempre parecia estar irritado com ela quando ela era pequena. Gina era a melhor amiga do irmão mais novo dele. Ela podia contar nos dedos de uma das mãos quantas vezes ele tinha falado com ela, e todas as vezes ela terminava chorando e fugindo correndo, enquanto Harry continuava a provocá-la.

Estremecendo visivelmente, Gina conseguiu ficar em silêncio pelo resto do voo.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Ele sabia que estava sendo grosso, mas tinha assuntos de trabalho para terminar e, bem, Gina precisava entender que algumas coisas simplesmente eram mais importantes. Não era como se ele não se importasse de ela estar surtando ao lado dele, mas não podia largar tudo para cuidar de todos os medos dela.

Caramba, ele tinha tomado conta dela a noite toda e precisava terminar algumas coisas. Como ela estava muito bonita vestida daquele jeito, ele estava levando o triplo do tempo para terminar até mesmo seus e-mails, quanto mais montar frases que fizessem sentido para seus colegas.

Rony nunca ficou tão feliz de ver um avião pousar. Pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem de texto para a mãe avisando que tinham chegado.

O telefone apitou imediatamente. Ele olhou para baixo e sentiu o sangue escoar do rosto.

— Merda.

— O quê? O que foi? É a vovó? Ai, meu Deus, Ron, eu preciso vê-la. Ela está bem? — Gina estava agarrando o mesmo braço que tinha beliscado mais cedo. Ele ia ter que fazer uma cirurgia plástica para remover as marcas dos dedos dela do braço.

— Não, não é a vovó. — Querendo apenas esmagar o telefone na cadeira ou na mão, ele conseguiu dar um sorriso tenso. — Minha mãe não pode pegar a gente. A manicure atrasou, e ela teve que correr pra casa pra servir o jantar, por isso outra pessoa vai nos pegar.

— Ah. — Gina deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para pegar a bolsa.

 _Ai, meu Deus._ Ele olhou para cima e enviou uma oração ao céu.

— Então, é, hum, e o meu pai está ajudando com as compras, e a vovó provavelmente está dormindo, então, hum, Harry vai pegar a gente.

Gina congelou.

— Seu irmão, Harry?

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar no corredor. Talvez ele pudesse correr. Ou pular do avião e quebrar alguma coisa, para ela ficar triste por ele. Olhou para o rosto dela e não viu nem um traço de sorriso.

— Vamos lá, Gin, não é tão ruim. Harry é adulto. Você precisa superar. — _Ah, uau, que sensível._

Aparentemente, Gina também achou. As narinas dela inflaram. Ela passou por ele dando cotoveladas e quase fez um velhinho cair de joelhos. Ótimo, talvez Gina fosse processada por agressão.

— Desculpa a minha amiga — murmurou Rony enquanto Gina continuava a se movimentar em direção à saída. Por sorte, o voo não estava muito cheio. Ela conseguiu sair sem causar mais danos físicos aos outros passageiros.

Ele xingou e agarrou a mala de mão, depois a seguiu para fora.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Como prometido, esta ai o outro capitulo. Ambos são curtinhos mais eles finalmente chegaram em Portland (finalmenteeee!) e agora Harry, que estava sumido, vai aparecer MUIIIITO e matar muita gente de amores :D_

 _Espero que gostem e ate o próximo, beijos._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ela não conseguia acreditar! Que diabos? Harry ia buscá-los? Rony não era rico o suficiente para alugar um carro ou coisa parecida? Xingou a família dele e a proximidade entre eles. O sr. Potter não permitiria isso, ela sabia. Por mais dinheiro que tivessem, eles a faziam se lembrar do _Papai Sabe Tudo_. Rangendo os dentes, ela andou até a esteira de bagagens e se encolheu quando ouviu a voz que ainda a assombrava em todos os pesadelos.

— Ora, ora, ora. Olha quem está aqui. — A voz suave de Harry pareceu ressoar no peito dela.

Homem idiota.

 _Querido Deus, por favor, tenha piedade e permita que ele esteja careca e gordo._

Lentamente, ela se virou e encarou seu inimigo.

Droga.

Seria pedir demais que pelo menos ele não tivesse crescido e ficado com o nariz perfeito?

— Gina. — Ele assentiu.

— Pestinha.

— Seu cabelo está diferente.

Gina se encolheu.

— Seu nariz agora está proporcional, depois que você cresceu.

Rony se aproximou e ficou entre os dois.

— Vocês podem pelo menos fingir que se dão bem?

— Não — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Olha... — Rony olhou para o telefone. — É trabalho. Preciso atender. Harry, você pode me deixar no escritório de Portland e depois levar Gina para casa?

— Tenho certeza que mamãe vai ficar chateada se você não aparecer em casa pra jantar. Não que eu tenha medo de ficar sozinho com essa aqui. — Apontou para Gina. — Mas, na última vez que ficamos sozinhos no carro, ela quase me matou.

— Não seja dramático — bufou Gina.

— Dramático? — Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Havia uma montanha, neve, e tenho quase certeza que havia Benadryl envolvido.

— Sempre tem. — Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

— De qualquer maneira, ela realmente está esperando para te ver, e a vovó se recusa a cochilar enquanto não colocar os olhos em vocês.

Rony deu de ombros.

— Não vou demorar. Agora vamos pegar nossas coisas pra irmos.

Subitamente exausta, Gina abandonou a luta. Ela murmurou _canalha_ entre os dentes, sem se importar com qual dos dois receberia a ofensa. Os dois irmãos mereciam o título. Jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro.

Eles não tinham despachado malas, então ela seguiu os homens até o carro que os esperava. Uma limusine! Agora, sim! Visões de água com gás e bancos de couro dançaram em sua mente. Isto é, até Harry ultrapassar a limusine e entrar no banco do motorista de uma caminhonete Ford com reboque.

Ela teria que dar impulso até mesmo para alcançar a porta.

— Ei, Harry, pode ajudar Gina? Recebi outro e-mail que preciso responder muito rápido. — Sem nem olhar na direção dela, Rony se impulsionou para dentro da caminhonete e bateu a porta com força, deixando Gina bem irritada.

— Estamos tão apaixonados. — Gina suspirou para si mesma enquanto Harry contornava a caminhonete para ajudá-la a entrar.

Meu Deus, ele estava ridiculamente lindo. Quando foi que ele ficou tão mais bonito que o irmão? Sem dúvida ele era o solteiro mais disputado de Portland. Com o cabelo preto e rebelde e os olhos verdes, parecia perigoso e introspectivo. Sem falar do jeito como o cabelo caía na testa e dos bíceps que apertavam a camiseta. Preciso. Parar. De. Olhar.

— Gin? — Harry se aproximou, com o hálito quente na nuca dela. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? — Não se mexa, Gin.

Não se mexa? Que tal parar de respirar? Ela não conseguiu pensar, não conseguiu reagir quando Harry se aproximou e agarrou alguma coisa nas costas dela e jogou no chão.

— Nada de mais. Só uma aranha.

— Era enorme! — Gina engoliu em seco e agarrou o que estava à sua frente, que por acaso era o bíceps de Harry.

— Hum. — Os cílios dele abanaram as maçãs do rosto, as benditas maçãs do rosto esculpidas e amaldiçoadas. — Se eu soubesse que você ia reagir assim, teria colocado aranhas na sua cama.

— Você e suas aranhas não são bem-vindos na minha cama. Jamais.

— Eu não estava me oferecendo, só as aranhas. — Ele piscou. — Além do mais, o que te faz pensar que eu te acho atraente? Eu já te vi nua. Duas vezes.

— Eu tinha 10 anos, e você era um pestinha gago! — Gina o empurrou para passar e depois percebeu que ainda tinha que ser içada para dentro da caminhonete gigante. — Seria pedir demais que você pelo menos dirigisse um carro normal na cidade?

— Eu não moro na cidade. — Ele ficou corado. _Espera, homens ficam corados?_ Ela olhou de novo. Aparentemente, sim.

— Onde você mora?

— No meu rancho. — _Santo Deus de misericórdia._ Isso explicava os bíceps e a calça jeans apertada e a caminhonete e... onde estava o Benadryl quando ela precisava dele?

— Quer dizer que você é funcionário de um rancho?

Harry deu um risinho.

— Claro, sou funcionário de um rancho. Agora entra. — O toque dele foi rápido, rápido até demais, quando a colocou dentro da caminhonete. — Não se esquece do cinto, princesa. Eu dirijo do mesmo jeito que ando.

Nojento.

Gina obrigou o rosto a ficar pálido em vez de vermelho-fogo. Pegou o celular quando a porta da caminhonete bateu com força. Logo Harry estava no banco do motorista, e eles estavam partindo.

Rony se virou.

— Então, sei que já falamos dos detalhes no avião, e acho que o beijo realmente ajudou a criar um clima, né? — Ele piscou.

A caminhonete fez uma curva de repente.

Rony xingou.

— Você tirou carteira há muito tempo?

— Desculpa — murmurou Harry.

— Então, acho que precisamos ficar no mesmo quarto. Você sabe, pra dar a impressão de ser real. Alguma ideia?

Memórias da única noite dos dois juntos vieram numa enxurrada. Será que ele estava realmente tentando fazer o que era melhor ou será que a estava seduzindo? Ela não tinha ideia. Além do mais, por que era tão importante para ele mostrar aos pais que conseguia estar num relacionamento sério? Não é como se eles vivessem na idade da pedra. Eles liam os jornais. A mãe dele provavelmente ia rir na cara dos dois no instante em que visse a aliança.

Harry pigarreou.

— Na verdade, mamãe nunca vai aceitar isso. Ela protege muito a Gina. Você sabe disso, Ron. Ela vai ter que ficar no meu antigo quarto. Vou ficar na parte nova da casa.

— Ah. — Rony deu de ombros. — Tudo bem. Lembre-se, Gina, que estamos apaixonados, vamos nos casar, e você tem que fazer tudo parecer real. Acha que consegue fazer isso?

Por que ele estava falando com ela como se ela tivesse 45 anos?

— É, acho que consigo agir como um ser humano normal na frente da sua família. Eles não vão desconfiar de nada.

Rony virou e deu um sorriso brilhante para ela enquanto pegava sua mão. Ela sentiu o beijo demorado e, de repente, sentiu repulsa pela atitude arrogante. Ela realmente se sentia como uma stripper ou uma prostituta mal paga.

* * *

 **N/A:** _ai esta mais um capitulo, eu ia postar sabado mais não tive muito tempo nesse final de semana. Espero que gostem e agora o Harry ficara presente kkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Eu irei postar sempre capitulos duplos porque a maioria dos capitulos eu acho pequeno, então é isso. Espero que gostem :D_

 ** _Luisa Potter_** _**Malfoy:** Harry apareceu pra incendiar tudo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, beijos :D_

 _boa leitura._


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Harry não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que estivera tão frustrado. Nada parecia melhor do que parar a caminhonete e dar um sermão no irmão, ou um soco.

O que ele estava pensando? Beijar Gina? Depois de tudo que aquele idiota traidor tinha aprontado com ela? O mais nojento era que Gina parecia estar bem com todo aquele suplício. Era como se ela estivesse vendendo a alma ao diabo.

Mas, em defesa dela, Gina sempre tinha visto Rony com bons olhos. Enquanto isso, Harry, com sua gagueira, era o irmão mais velho malvado enviado para destruir o mundo com uma puxada de rabo de cavalo de cada vez.

Como podia um único olhar da garota enviá-lo de volta ao ensino médio, quando ela escolheu o irmão em vez dele? Não que ela soubesse de sua paixonite ridícula. E a gagueira dele não tinha ajudado. No mínimo, piorava as coisas. Ela entendeu o silêncio dele como ódio. Na verdade, ele tinha medo de abrir a boca porque a gagueira piorava quando ela o pressionava a falar com calma.

Tinha sido muito mais fácil perseguir a garota e provocá-la do que lhe dar as palavras bonitas que Rony dava com tanta frequência.

Mas isso não significava que Harry não nutria sentimentos por ela.

Reprimindo um xingamento, ele parou no centro da cidade. Por sorte, o escritório ficava a poucos minutos da casa de seus pais.

O arranha-céu alto brilhava na chuva sombria. O nome "Potter Enterprises" cintilava sobre a paisagem da cidade. Lutando contra a vontade de fazer cara feia para o dinheiro que o prédio obviamente representava, ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Não quisera uma parte nos negócios da família. Não, essa tarefa tinha sido destinada a seu irmãozinho, e Rony dava conta.

Harry tinha usado a poupança criada em seu nome e alimentada até sua maioridade para abrir o próprio rancho e criar cavalos. O rancho também funcionava como pousada. Vinte acres maravilhosos davam vista para o rio Columbia. Isso era vida, enquanto estar na cidade era sufocante. Ele puxou a camisa.

Harry parou a caminhonete, e Rony saltou.

— Eu chamo um carro quando terminar. Não devo levar mais do que uma hora. Te vejo depois, Gina. Tenta não matar o Harry enquanto eu não estiver por perto, está bem?

— Não posso prometer nada! — Gina o dispensou com um aceno e virou os olhos cheios de ódio para Harry. — Então, você tem algum plano imediato pra me matar e enterrar o corpo?

— Debaixo de uma árvore, acho. — Harry trocou a marcha da caminhonete e entrou no trânsito. — Ou, talvez, debaixo do balanço. Eles nunca vão te procurar ali.

— Rá, rá, você é hilário.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que sou. Agora, que negócio é esse de Ron te beijar? Quero dizer, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não devia manter isso no nível profissional? Afinal, ele está te pagando...

— ... como uma das prostitutas dele — completou Gina. — Mas, tecnicamente, ele não está me pagando. Quero dizer, está, ele vai pagar meus empréstimos estudantis. Além do mais, estou fazendo isso pela vovó. E, de alguma forma, eu descobri que dentro do meu peito bate um coração enorme. Eu meio que devo umas ao Ron. Ou, pelo menos, ele me fez achar que eu devo.

— Eu não ia dizer que você era uma prostituta. — Harry tossiu. — Então ele realmente tem namoradas prostitutas? — Harry sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação. — Talvez devêssemos deixar esse pequeno detalhe de fora deste fim de semana. A saúde da minha avó e tal.

— Concordo. — Gina bufou. — Ela teria um derrame se soubesse como seu irmãozinho Rony ficou egoísta. Mas eu o amo de qualquer maneira. — Gina suspirou.

— Aparentemente, senão você não estaria aqui. Mas, por outro lado... as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, né, Gina? — Harry pigarreou.

— Apenas dirija a caminhonete, Harry. Estou com fome, e meu estômago está embrulhado depois daquele voo idiota.

Harry colocou a caminhonete em movimento.

— Ainda tem medo de voar?

— Achei que tinha superado, mas acusei um religioso de ser terrorista.

Harry riu.

— Em voz alta? Caramba, mulher, talvez seja melhor você voltar de trem.

Os olhos de Gina se iluminaram.

— Plano brilhante, mas leva três horas.

— Eles têm um bar.

— Onde posso comprar a passagem?

Harry deu um risinho enquanto voltava ao trânsito.

— Eu cuido disso, tá? Mas para de falar _terrorista_ em aviões, pelo bem da sua sanidade e da sua segurança, garotinha.

— Não sou uma garotinha — soltou Gina.

A caminhonete parou no sinal vermelho. Harry virou para olhar Gina, cada pedacinho de mulher que ela era. Desde os lábios carnudos até o corpo certinho.

— É, eu sei, Gin. Eu teria que estar morto para não perceber isso. — Seu corpo criava vida quanto mais ele olhava para ela. Bem, isso era desconfortável.

— Uau, um elogio do garoto que costumava fazer xixi nas calças quando via um palhaço. Estou emocionada, de verdade. — Gina piscou e inclinou a cabeça.

— Foi só uma v-vez! — O sinal ficou verde, e Harry apertou o acelerador com fúria. — E o palhaço sabia o meu nome, Gin. Qualquer criança ficaria com certo medo. Aliás, obrigado por isso.

— O que você quer dizer, Harry?

— Você disse meu nome pro palhaço. Admite. Admite ou eu te deixo na pista de patinação no gelo.

— Você não faria isso!

— Faria, e vou fazer. Me diz, quantas mortes acidentais acontecem todo ano por causa de acidentes na patinação no gelo?

— Você é uma peste!

Harry deu um risinho.

— É o que você diz.

— Ótimo, eu disse seu nome pro palhaço, mas só depois que você me fez tropeçar.

— Ah, vitória, finalmente. — Harry suspirou. Olhou de relance pelo espelho retrovisor e viu Gina fazer uma cara feia e cruzar os braços. — Gin, não podemos pelo menos tentar ter um bom relacionamento enquanto você está aqui? Afinal, de acordo com toda a minha família, você está prestes a ser a nova nora. Eu odiaria dar a eles a impressão de que vou te matar enquanto você estiver dormindo.

Gina gemeu.

— Você está certo. E não ouse me olhar com triunfo! Isso é tudo pela vovó, tá? Estou fazendo isso pela vovó. — Ela cantarolou _vovó_ cinco vezes antes de parar. — Harry?

Era a primeira vez que ela falava o nome dele em vez de um xingamento ou do seu apelido preferido de _pestinha_.

— Sim, Gin?

— Ela vai ficar bem?

— Quem? A vovó? — Ele deu um risinho enquanto entrava na grande propriedade também conhecida como "Abadia Potter". — Gin, acho que a vovó poderia passar por uma guerra nuclear e ainda assim ficar bem. Não se preocupe demais, tá? Além do mais, ver você vai fazer toda a diferença. Ela está ficando toda sentimental na velhice.

— Mas... — Gina suspirou.

Harry parou na entrada de carros, desligou o carro e virou para ver Gina roendo as unhas.

— Mas o quê? — perguntou ele.

Com as unhas ainda na boca, ela respondeu:

— E se ela descobrir? Quero dizer, duvido que Rony sequer tenha contado à vovó que não é de verdade. Então ela vai achar que estamos juntos, e...

Harry engoliu em seco para dissolver o nó que se formava na garganta. Naturalmente, essa também era uma de suas preocupações. Se a vovó descobrisse... bem, Harry teria prazer em apontar para Rony, sacudir a cabeça e acusá-lo. Mas o problema era que a avó amava Gina. Se soubesse que eles a estavam enganando para fazê-la se sentir melhor e para fazê-la acreditar que Rony era mais responsável do que ela pensava...

Então, bem, ele achava que não seria legal. Afinal, a vovó trabalhou na CIA, embora ele fosse o único membro da família que tinha conseguido arrancar essa informação da velhinha.

— Ela não vai descobrir — confirmou Harry. _Porque, se ela descobrir, eu odiaria ser o meu irmão._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _como eu havia falado no capitulo anterior, ai esta o capitulo 8. espero que gostem e ate o próximo._

 _Beijos e boa leitura :D_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Gina saltou da caminhonete e olhou para a casa enorme. Era exatamente como ela se lembrava. Uma casa em estilo colonial impecavelmente posicionada sobre vários acres de terra com vista para o rio Columbia. Nada havia mudado muito, além da pintura, que parecia mais nova do que ela se lembrava. Um azul-escuro delineava as janelas e um branco perfeito brilhava na maior parte da casa. Ao lado havia uma garagem para sete carros, uma casa de piscina e uma casa de brinquedo que era maior que o apartamento todo de Gina.

— Pronta? — perguntou Harry, aparecendo ao lado dela.

Respirando fundo, ela olhou para a casa mais uma vez antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça.

— Lá vamos nós pra guerra.

— Guarde suas armas — murmurou Harry, fazendo Gina rir exatamente quando a porta se abriu.

— Que fantástico! Gina! Ah, garota, você me deixa sem fôlego! — James Potter a envolveu com seus braços gigantescos e a beijou na testa. Do alto de seu 1,95m, não parecia que ela havia recebido um abraço, mas sido envolvida por um.

— Gina? É a Gina? — Uma voz feminina gritou de trás de James.

— Ei, Sra. Potter! — Gina tentou dar um abraço na mulher, mas foi repreendida.

— Ora, você sabe que eu já disse pra me chamar de Lily!

Lily era o apelido da mãe de Rony. Quando Gina era pequena, tinha dificuldade para pronunciar Lílian por algum motivo, então simplesmente a chamava de Lily. Mas, com 22 anos, não tinha certeza se ainda tinha permissão para isso.

Com um sorriso agradável, Gina abraçou Lily.

— Senti saudade de você.

E tinha sentido mesmo. Desesperadamente.

A mão quente de Lily envolveu a de Gina. Ela a conduziu até o sofá e começou a tagarelar sobre Rony.

— Nós sabíamos que vocês dois iam acabar juntos um dia! Não te disse, James? — Ela deu um risinho e estendeu a mão para pegar o chá gelado, com as longas unhas vermelhas retinindo no copo. — Agora, querida, sabemos que você e Rony estão tentando manter as coisas em segredo, mas... bem, nós adoraríamos se vocês se casassem aqui!

Gina sentiu o pânico apertar o peito.

— Nós adoraríamos! — Ela olhou para Harry em busca de ajuda, mas os olhos dele tinham assumido aquele tom escurecido que diziam que ele mataria qualquer um que respirasse na sua direção. — Mas, sabe, a questão é que... Não temos certeza se vamos casar aqui. Nós dois trabalhamos tanto, e pensamos em simplesmente ir até Vegas ou alguma coisa assim.

— Vegas? — perguntaram pai e mãe. Eles sacudiram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e riram.

— Ah, querida, eu tinha me esquecido do seu senso de humor! Por que a pressa? Por que se casar em Vegas, a menos que... — Lily olhou para Gina, com os olhos semicerrados. _Ai, meu Deus. Ah, não, será que ela está pensando..._

— Você está grávida! — gritou ela, quase derramando o chá no chão! — Ai, meu Deus! Ai, pobre de mim. Ah, a vovó vai ficar tão feliz!

— Não estou... — contestou Gina.

— ... Ela não contou pra ninguém ainda — interrompeu Harry com um sorriso diabólico. — Vocês sabem, a mídia e tal.

— Ai, ai, ai! — Lily correu pela sala até finalmente parar na frente de algumas prateleiras. — Ai, querida, não se lembra de quando você e Rony costumavam brincar de casinha? E Harry... — Lily olhou para Harry e apontou — ... Você não brincava com eles? Porque eles precisavam de uma pessoa a mais para fazer o papel de...

— Cachorro. — Gina sorriu para Harry e sufocou uma risadinha. — Ele era o nosso cachorro quando a gente brincava de casinha.

— Ah, que fofo. — Lily piscou para Harry e voltou a vasculhar os álbuns de fotos. — Tenho certeza que tenho algumas fotos que podemos usar no casamento.

Gina, ainda tentando controlar o próprio pânico, engoliu em seco antes de perguntar:

— Por que precisamos de fotos?

— Você sabe. — Lily acenou com a mão no ar. — Para a montagem do vídeo! Vocês precisam ter uma montagem de vídeo! Vídeos são a última moda. Você sabe, fotos de bebê, fotos de formatura, esse tipo de coisa. Os convidados adoram!

— Mas e Vegas? — perguntou Gina numa voz esperançosa.

— Elegante. — Lily sacudiu a cabeça com vigor. — Nós vamos pagar tudo. E vocês vão se casar aqui, na Abadia Potter.

— Ótimo — murmurou Gina e, em seguida, olhou na direção de Harry. Ele tinha sumido. Ela se inclinou sobre o sofá e o viu na cozinha, abrindo uma cerveja. Ah, o néctar dos deuses! Bem quando ela mais precisava de alguma coisa forte, e a família de Rony achava que ela estava grávida.

Ai, meu Deus. Ela teria que beber escondido. Teria que se esgueirar até a cozinha só para roubar um pouco de tequila para entorpecer a culpa e a dor. Os pais dele iam matá-la e a odiariam para sempre. Isso significava que ela realmente teria que se casar com Rony e depois ficar cega à incapacidade dele de manter o pinto dentro das calças. E depois teria que começar a acumular coisas e adotar gatos para preencher o vazio da sua vida.

A bebedeira ia aumentar. Rony a odiaria e, numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar a juventude, ela morreria na mesa tentando fazer uma cirurgia plástica.

Isso. Não. Podia. Acontecer!

— Eu, hum, vou ver o que Harry está aprontando! — Gina voou da cadeira e correu até a cozinha.

* * *

 **N/A:** _olá gente, sei que demorei, mais essa semana foi um pouco corrida e só tive tempo agora de terminar e revisar os capítulos. espero que gostem :D_

 _Não vou enrolar muito, vejo vocês no final dessa semana ou daqui a oito dias e obrigada por favoritar e seguir, significa muito pra mim e me anima para postar :D_

 _beijos!_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Harry observou, se divertindo, enquanto Gina continuava a conversar com a família como se nunca tivesse ido embora.

O próprio pai dele, traidor que era, simplesmente sorria e dava tapinhas na mão dela, como se ela fosse um tipo de cachorrinho.

A mãe era ainda pior. A certo ponto, ele estava convencido de que ela ia dar uma festa de verdade em homenagem ao retorno de Gina. Num ataque de pura alegria, a mãe tinha ido até os álbuns de fotos e selecionado todas as fotos dos dois na infância e colocado sobre a mesa.

Claro que Rony estava em todas as fotos.

E, naturalmente, Harry estava ao fundo, de cara feia.

Maldito irmão. Sempre roubando os holofotes. Gina tinha sido de Rony e nunca de Harry. Com um rosnado que infelizmente saiu alto, Harry entrou na cozinha e pegou uma cerveja bem gelada no refrigerador. Os pais, antecipando a chegada deles, tinham estocado petiscos — e álcool suficiente para se embebedar por um ano.

E isso parecia uma boa ideia, no fim das contas. Ele estava preso nessa casa abandonada por Deus até a história toda terminar. E, do jeito que as coisas estavam, Rony não ia ficar muito por lá, com tudo que estava acontecendo no trabalho.

Harry, sendo o mais responsável dos dois, tinha dado aos funcionários do rancho um bônus para contratar alguns estudantes a mais ao longo do verão, para ter mais tempo com os pais e a avó — que, neste exato minuto, parecia estar no auge da saúde.

— Vovó? Você pode sair da cama? — Harry olhou de soslaio para a avó minúscula. A cor havia voltado ao rosto, e ela parecia pronta para ir jogar golfe. De acordo com o médico, ela deveria pegar leve. Afinal, um miniderrame ainda era um derrame.

— Onde ela está? Onde está minha doce menina? — A vovó Nadine bateu palmas e suspirou. Um batom vermelho brilhante coloria seus lábios, e uma quantidade imoral de sombra estava lindamente espalhada sobre suas pálpebras. A vovó sempre foi deslumbrante e, aos 85 anos, ainda partia corações.

Sua última conquista simplesmente era o vizinho ao lado, sr. Casbon. O pobre homem passeava com o cachorro pela propriedade deles pelo menos três vezes ao dia. Harry costumava se preocupar de o homem sofrer uma insolação e ter um derrame na entrada de carros, mas ele era incansável e nunca interrompia sua peregrinação para dar um tchauzinho para a vovó.

— Harry! Vou te matar! Me dá isso! — Gina entrou enfurecida na cozinha e arrancou a cerveja da mão dele, engolindo a lata toda antes de batê-la no balcão e acidentalmente soltar um arroto alto. Ela levou as mãos à boca e seu rosto corou.

Nesse instante, Harry se apaixonou um pouco mais por ela, se é que isso era possível.

A vovó Nadine soltou uma risada sincera.

— Ai, meu Deus, meu docinho, você continua devorando cervejas na cozinha longe dos olhos atentos dos pais desse aqui, né? — A vovó estendeu as mãos para Gina e a puxou para um abraço apertado. — Nem falo nada. Acho que essa aqui precisa é de uma margarita, Harry. Por que vocês dois não fogem juntos e tomam uns drinques na varanda? Eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Deixa aqueles dois comigo. — A vovó ajeitou o casaco justo e entrou empertigada na sala de estar.

Gina engoliu em seco atrás dela.

— Eu juro que ela poderia ter sido a primeira presidente do sexo feminino.

Harry não achou que era o momento mais adequado para deixar Gina saber do segredo de família. Na verdade, a vovó tivera um caso com um dos presidentes.

Em vez disso, ele rosnou e pegou a tequila na despensa.

— Pega copos com gelo e eu pego a mistura. Isso deve ser suficiente para você ficar bem bêbada antes que a minha mãe comece a planejar seu casamento. — Harry piscou e ignorou a dor no peito quando pensou em Gina num vestido de noiva, em pé diante do irmão dele.

O canalha não a merecia. Ele namorava strippers, pelo amor de Deus! Strippers de verdade! Ele pagava pelo sexo. Ele vivia a vida de um verdadeiro solteirão. Ele nem sabia lavar roupa! Seu irmão caçula seria a morte de Gina. Harry sabia que o irmão era dissimulado o suficiente para dar um jeitinho de entrar na vida dela. Muito provavelmente, ele usou o discurso de _vamos fazer_ _isso pela vovó_ e diria que eles poderiam se divorciar quando ela batesse as botas.

E aí Harry teria que se sentir culpado todas as vezes que a vovó acordasse com um sorriso no rosto. Ah, ele adoraria que a vovó vivesse mais um dia, mas isso significava que Gina e Rony passariam mais um dia no sagrado matrimônio. Os lábios dela pressionados contra os dele. As mãos de Rony percorrendo os quadris de Gina...

— Harry? Harry? Alô, tem alguém aí? Vamos beber margaritas na casa da árvore ou você vai ficar parado aí com a boca aberta o dia todo?

— Casa da árvore — murmurou ele e saiu da cozinha para o quintal. A casa da árvore ficava na fronteira da propriedade. Era longe o suficiente para os pais dele não os verem através das minúsculas janelas.

Ele puxou a escada e equilibrou a tequila com a mistura no braço esquerdo enquanto se puxava para cima. Harry colocou as coisas da bebida dentro da casa da árvore. Ainda agarrado no último degrau, virou para pegar os copos com Gina, que estava mais abaixo.

Os olhos dela estavam grudados na bunda dele.

Ele teria ficado lisonjeado se ela tivesse engolido em seco ou suspirado ou feito alguma coisa diferente de gritar.

— Droga! Droga! Droga!

— Gin, o que está acontecendo com você?

— A-a-a-aranha gigante! Na sua bunda!

— TIRA! — gritou ele numa voz não muito masculina.

Gina se afastou dele, descendo lentamente da escada até o degrau inferior.

— Não consigo! Você sabe que eu tenho medo de aranha! E se ela pular em cima de mim?

— Melhor ela pular em cima de você do que morder a minha bunda! Assusta ela!

— Se eu assustar a aranha, ela vai te comer, e não posso ter isso na minha consciência.

— Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram de novo. — Ai, meu Deus, ela está se mexendo! Que nojo! Você não pode simplesmente, sei lá, contrair a bunda ou coisa parecida?

— Ah, sim, claro. — Harry trincou os dentes. — Por que eu simplesmente não contraio os músculos da minha bunda na esperança de chocar a aranha o suficiente pra ela voltar pro maldito buraco de onde saiu?

— Não precisa ser cruel! — argumentou Gina. — Tudo bem, hum. Vou pegar um graveto. Acha que vai funcionar?

Se ele achava que um graveto na bunda dele ia funcionar? Bem, ele jamais conseguiria impressioná-la.

— Mata a aranha! — Os músculos dele se contraíram enquanto ele se mantinha posicionado na escada.

— Encontrei um! — anunciou Gina. — Ok, agora não se mexe. Vou bater nela sobre a sua calça jeans.

Harry riu. Não conseguia evitar. Era um daqueles momentos que ele desejava capturar numa câmera, para que outras pessoas pudessem desfrutar do ridículo. E, em seguida... uma dor absurda.

Ele xingou em voz alta, soltando algumas palavras inadequadas que fariam a mãe bater nele. Que tipo de graveto ela tinha arrumado?

— Consegui! Consegui! — berrou Gina.

Harry virou com um olhar furioso.

— Eu matei a aranha!

— Você quase matou o homem também! O que você usou? Um taco de beisebol?

Gina corou.

— Foi a única coisa que eu encontrei. — Ela levantou um bastão de madeira nas mãos como se o sacrificasse no altar diante de Harry.

Depois de mais alguns xingamentos, Harry pegou a tequila em silêncio, abriu a garrafa e deu dois goles.

— Vou ficar com uma marca enorme na bunda por meses.

— Mas eu matei minha primeira aranha em um ano. Isso deve fazer valer a pena, né? — O sorriso de Gina era lindo. Dentes brancos reluziam através dos lábios rosados.

— Ótimo. Bom trabalho, Gina. Vamos brindar à sua vitória. Você é uma guerreira.

— Obrigada, meu bom senhor. — Gina fez uma reverência e o seguiu até a casa da árvore.

Era uma tortura absoluta observá-la envolver a garrafa de tequila com os lábios. Felizmente, eles tinham levado copos para fazer drinques com gelo. Se ela bebesse direto da garrafa, ele perderia a sanidade. Não que ele já não estivesse perigosamente perto disso, quase perdendo os sentidos desde que a levara para casa.

— Então... — Ele precisava mudar de assunto ou faria alguma bobagem. — Rony? Casar aqui? Acha que ele vai surtar?

Gina resmungou e colocou a garrafa no chão de madeira da casa da árvore.

— O que nós vamos fazer? Seus pais não sabem. Eles acham que nossas fantasias de infância se tornaram realidade!

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Hum, não, eles acham que são as suas fantasias de infância se tornando realidade. As minhas não tinham nada a ver com fazer papel de cachorro enquanto observava vocês se beijando e fazendo se...

— A que tipo de brincadeira de casinha você está se referindo, Harry? Nós não fingíamos fazer nenhum tipo de... — Ela acenou no ar. — ... relações e, francamente, estou meio preocupada com a sua infância, se eram esses os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça enquanto fazia papel de cachorro.

— Em minha defesa, eu realmente não tinha nada mais a fazer além de olhar. — Ai, meu Deus, isso fazia tudo parecer muito pior, como se ele estivesse sonhando acordado ou coisa parecida.

Gina se inclinou para a frente.

— Você já está bêbado?

— Não, só fui espancado. Aliás, obrigado pela linda mancha roxa. Eu sempre me perguntei como seria estar no lado oposto do seu desprezo.

— Isso não é verdade. — Gina levou a garrafa aos lábios de novo e deu um gole descomunal antes de servir tequila nos copos com gelo.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Harry colocou a mistura e esperou.

— Eu te torturei tanto quanto você me torturou no ensino médio. Admita. — Ela forçou um sorriso.

Será que ela sabia? Impossível. Não havia como ela saber que ele tinha uma queda por ela. Ele tentou parecer calmo.

— Acho que não sei do que você está falando. Eu bloqueei pelo menos metade do ensino médio. De acordo com você, eu era um inútil. Acho que você pode entender meu raciocínio.

— Por favor. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Todas as vezes que as líderes de torcida faziam um ensaio de animação e precisavam de voluntários, eu pagava pra elas te escolherem.

— Mentira! — Ele fechou os olhos para evitar fazer alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria, tipo tentar estrangulá-la e beijá-la desmaiada.

— Não. — Ela sorriu e piscou. — Você achava que era sorte, né?

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

— Não, eu só achava que Rony me odiava a esse ponto. Ele sempre controlava aquelas líderes de torcida. — _Entre outras coisas. Líderes de torcida, strippers? Ele realmente tinha subido_ _na vida. Canalha._ — O que você vai dizer à minha mãe? Ela vai querer saber o que está acontecendo com vocês quando Rony chegar.

— O que você quer dizer? — Uma voz masculina irritante interrompeu a discussão particular entre os dois, e a cabeça de Rony surgiu no chão enquanto ele se erguia para dentro da casa da árvore. — Que legal! Eu tinha me esquecido que isso estava aqui. — _Provavelmente do_ _mesmo jeito que tinha esquecido que Gina estava aqui. Idiota._

— Ei, Ron, tudo bem no trabalho? — Gina estendeu a mão e Rony a pegou. Imediatamente, Harry quis cortar fora a mão do irmão. _Quando foi que ele se tornou tão_ _lunático?_

E aí Rony piscou para ele, e a raiva voltou com força total. Ah, sim, foi assim, porque seu irmão era um babaca egoísta que merecia levar uma surra. E, de repente, Harry foi levado de volta à época em que Rony e ele tinham brigado por Gina e feito aquela aposta imbecil. Eles eram apenas criancinhas, mas a natureza competitiva de Harry queimava suas veias enquanto observava Rony estender a mão e tocar a de Gina. Harry precisava se lembrar que a mão dela não era dele. Nunca tinha sido. Deu mais um gole na margarita e desviou o olhar.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Gina observou a tensão entre os irmãos. Era como estar em uma novela mexicana ou coisa parecida. Um minuto antes, ela e Harry estavam rindo; no minuto seguinte, ele parecia pronto para abrir um buraco no rosto do irmão.

A tequila fazia coisas estranhas com as pessoas.

Rony levou a garrafa até os lábios e sorriu.

— E aí, Gin, como está indo com os meus pais? — O sorriso dele era devastador, perfeito e ridículo. Por que ele não ia para Hollywood e acabava com essa história toda?

— Ótimo! — mentiu ela. — No entanto, eles falaram sobre o nosso casamento. É possível que eu tenha dito que estávamos pensando em Vegas, e as coisas ficaram meio esquisitas. Em resumo, só precisamos convencer os seus pais a não fazerem o casamento no próximo fim de semana e estaremos prontos para partir.

Gina acenou entusiasmada com a cabeça, tentando fazer Rony não entrar em pânico — e conseguiu. _Ele provavelmente nem ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. Na verdade, ele estava_ _mandando uma mensagem de texto quando eu fiz esse discurso._ Só para testar essa teoria, Gina acrescentou:

— Ah, e eles acham que eu tô grávida.

— Isso é uma ótima notícia, Gin — disse ele, com os olhos grudados no telefone.

— E — acrescentou ela — quando Harry brincava de casinha com a gente, quando tínhamos 12 anos, ele fingia que estávamos fazendo sexo.

Isso chamou a atenção dele. A cabeça de Rony pulou.

— Cara, que nojento, por que você fazia isso? O que há de errado com você?

— Não fiz nada disso... Honra de eunuco. — Harry bufou e depois fez uma cruz sobre o coração e piscou para Gina. Se Rony era devastador, Harry entorpecia a nossa mente. De agora em diante, os dois não deveriam ter permissão para sorrir. Nunca. Não era justo com a população feminina nem com os níveis de oxigênio na maldita casa da árvore.

— Então, baby... — Rony brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela, passando-a entre os dedos. — Tem um lance amanhã, que você provavelmente não vai querer ir, mas...

Harry balançou a cabeça na direção de Gina, alertando-a de alguma coisa.

— O que é? — perguntou Gina.

— É meio que nosso reencontro de quatro anos do ensino médio amanhã à noite. Lembra que a turma decidiu fazer encontros todo ano em vez de a cada cinco anos? O do ano passado foi o máximo.

Se fosse possível o coração de uma pessoa parar de medo e pânico, ela estaria prestes a morrer. De repente, sentiu que não conseguia respirar, como se o ar estivesse sendo sugado da minúscula casa da árvore numa velocidade cada vez maior. Ela sempre ignorou as atualizações estúpidas da turma do Facebook, pois não queria se envolver com aquelas pessoas malucas.

— E aí, você vai? — Rony mexeu no cabelo dela e lhe deu _aquele olhar._ Aquele que tinha feito muitas mulheres entregarem sua virgindade, sem dúvida.

— Eu, hum...

— Por favor, Gin. — Ele se aproximou e pegou as mãos dela. — Vai ser como nos velhos tempos. Eu prometo.

Velhos tempos? Velhos tempos? Ele obviamente não tinha ideia de como era horrível frequentar a mesma escola de ensino médio que ele. Como melhor amiga, às vezes era ótimo, mas a maior parte do tempo era como usar uma camiseta que dizia "Não sou namorada dele. Podem me odiar e me desprezar. Não dou a mínima."

A maioria das garotas tinha tanto ciúme da relação dos dois que acabaram dando início a boatos sobre ela, que quase precisou ser transferida da escola. Ficou ainda pior quando os dois finalmente namoraram. Tipo ameaça de morte.

Harry, o próprio Pestinha, não era nada em comparação a esses boatos e ameaças.

— Por favor? — pediu Rony novamente. — É só um brunch. Por favor?

Que diabos! As pessoas crescem, não é? Elas não são tão imaturas a ponto de ainda guardarem rancor ou gerarem boatos aos 22 anos, certo? Isso seria ridículo!

— Tudo bem. — Gina revirou os olhos quando Rony a puxou para um abraço apertado e beijou sua bochecha.

— Ótimo, e não se preocupe, baby. Segredo total. Ninguém vai saber do nosso acordo.

O jeito como ele disse isso a fez se sentir suja e precisando de um banho.

— Crianças! — Lily chamou da escada. — Hora do jantar! Vão se lavar!

Eles resmungaram ao mesmo tempo e, de repente, ela teve uma sensação esquisita de _déjà-vu_ , como se estivesse de volta ao ensino médio, jantando na casa de Rony. Harry sempre andava com eles, mas ficava em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, pensando em novas maneiras de torturá-la. Mas, hoje à noite, as coisas tinham mudado. Rony era o ridículo que ela rezava para cair da casa da árvore, e Harry, bem... Ela olhou de novo nos olhos dele. Eram aconchegantes, gentis, com um toque de algo a mais, mas Gina não era idiota de achar que parecia desejo. Não tinha bebido tanta tequila. Ela afastou o pensamento e pegou a mão de Harry enquanto ele a ajudava a descer.

Rony já tinha corrido para dentro de casa, deixando os dois para trás. Algum dia ele faria uma mulher muito, muito feliz como esposa-troféu. Claro, se ela não se importasse em ser ignorada e comparada diariamente à própria beleza dele.

— Gin, você não precisa ir. — Harry colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela e andou devagar a seu lado. — Além do mais, não é tão importante. Quer dizer, eu ainda não fui a nenhum reencontro da minha turma. Não vou por nada.

Ela riu.

— O quê? Está com medo de enfrentar aquelas líderes de torcida de novo?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Sim, tenho 23 anos, e as líderes de torcida ainda me apavoram. Toda aquela animação, toda aquela alegria. Isso não é normal.

Gina olhou para a casa. Memórias deles brincando no quintal antes do jantar inundaram seus sentidos.

— Tudo bem, Harry. Quer dizer, qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer? No mínimo, serão poucas pessoas, e nenhuma delas vai se lembrar de mim.

Harry estreitou os olhos para ela por um longo tempo antes de voltar seu foco para a casa.

— Se você acha.

— Acho, sim. — Gina prendeu o braço no dele. — Agora, vamos enfrentar seus pais de novo.

— Sim, e coma alguma coisa antes de beijar o rosto da minha mãe. Não deixe que ela pense que você está grávida e anda bebendo.

— Argh!

Harry riu e estendeu a mão para abrir a porta de vidro de correr.

— Venham logo! — Lily bateu palmas. — Estou dizendo para a vovó correr, mas ela ainda está do outro lado da rua! Imaginam isso?

— Do outro lado da rua? — sussurrou Gina, apenas para Harry ouvi-la.

— É, a vovó tem um... _paquera._ — Ele fez aspas com as mãos e revirou os olhos.

Gina não conseguia imaginar por que as palavras _vovó_ e _paquera_ seriam usadas na mesma frase. Quem paquera aos 85?

— Quem ela está... paquerando?

Harry deu de ombros e disse apenas com os lábios.

— Você não quer saber — antes de desaparecer no banheiro.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rony não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de desconfiança quando olhou de Harry para Gina e de novo para Harry. Naturalmente, ele não era do tipo desconfiado nem ciumento, pelo menos não tipicamente. Mas ficou um pouco nervoso. E não tinha a ver com o fato de Gina estar usando calças de legging tão justa. Ele estava com dificuldade para andar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

Era culpa de Harry, seu irmão idiota. Harry, entre todas as pessoas! Ele estava olhando para Gina como se se sentisse atraído por ela — o que era ridículo, porque, bem, os dois sempre desprezaram um ao outro. Rony nem conseguia contar nos dedos as maneiras como os dois tinham provado isso.

Só que ele conhecia Harry. Pelo menos ele gostava de pensar que era inteligente o suficiente para conhecer seu próprio sangue. Mas, pelo andar da carruagem, parecia que Harry estava encarando Gina como faz... um homem. Que inferno. Seu irmão estava perdendo a porcaria da cabeça. Todo mundo sabia que ele a odiava com vontade. Ele tinha sido muito cruel com ela desde que se conheceram no ensino fundamental. No mínimo, Rony sempre precisou protegê-la do irmão mais do que das outras crianças na escola.

Quem a tinha levado para casa quando Harry a empurrou e ela ralou o joelho? Rony.

Quem a tinha convidado para o baile de formatura quando as outras garotas da escola proibiram os meninos de se aproximarem dela? Mais uma vez, o mais novo dos dois irmãos.

E quem, durante a coroação de Rei do Baile de Formatura, tinha se ajoelhado no meio do ginásio e pedido Gina em namoro? Rony detestava se gabar, mas, sim, tinha sido ele. Enquanto isso, Harry ficou sentado como um bobão. Claro, ele já estava na faculdade e só estava passando o fim de semana. Mas mesmo assim. Sempre era Rony. Sempre tinha sido Rony.

Então, a ideia de que Harry no momento estava olhando para ela como... bem, como os caras olham para as garotas, era bem alarmante.

Afinal, o boato na escola era que Harry era gay ou coisa parecida, não que Rony jamais tivesse perguntado a ele. Não queria embarcar numa conversa tão desconfortável e tudo o mais.

Rony afastou o pensamento de sua mente. _Honestamente, só estou muito cansado._ Tinha trabalhado demais para garantir que tudo ficasse em ordem no escritório e, para piorar as coisas, Samantha, sua namorada de idas e vindas, tinha dito que iria aos jornais para relatar que o noivado era falso.

Naturalmente, ele ameaçou processá-la.

E ela achou isso muito excitante.

Evidentemente, ele também comprou uma passagem para ela passar o fim de semana lá.

Não era como se Gina fosse ser muito convincente como noiva, ou que Rony fosse permitir isso. Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre os dois, era seguro dizer que eles precisavam continuar amigos ou ele destruiria a vida dos dois pela segunda vez.

— Rony? — O pai alcançou as batatas depois que todo mundo estava sentado. — Como está o escritório? Tudo correndo bem?

 _Não!_ , ele queria gritar. Nada estava bem desde a aposentadoria do pai, mas era fundamental que Rony parecesse no controle. Ele deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Sem problemas.

A vovó decidiu fazer uma entrada triunfal, com direito a batom borrado no rosto, e Rony sentiu o cheiro de algum tipo de perfume masculino exalando dela.

É sempre bom saber que sua avó está se divertindo enquanto você finge estar noivo.

— Qual é ao papo sobre os negócios? — Vovó conseguia destruir um homem com um único olhar cruel.

— Nada — respondeu Rony, tentando mudar o foco da conversa. — Mas você pode perguntar sobre Gina e meus planos de casamento.

Nesse momento, o coração de Rony parou quando a vovó agarrou o peito, ofegou e literalmente caiu da cadeira.

— Vovó! — gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo, como se quisessem ressuscitá-la de repente.

Rony caiu de joelhos e agarrou a mão dela. A vovó abriu os olhos com a deixa.

— Eu estava fazendo o papel da avó chocada. Fui bem?

— Droga, vovó! Não faz isso de novo! — Rony xingou sem pensar. A mãe fez uma cara feia do outro lado da mesa, mas ele tinha certeza que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ou algo pior.

— Eu já fui atriz — anunciou a vovó assim que voltou à cadeira.

Rony achou que ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer além do óbvio. Gina lhe lançou o olhar de _vamos ajudar a garota_ e começou a bater palmas.

Ele a seguiu, e logo a mesa toda explodiu em aplausos.

 _Nota mental: Nunca permitir que a imprensa esteja à mesa durante um jantar de família._ Sob nenhuma circunstância isso deve acontecer.

— Então... — A vovó colocou o guardanapo sobre a perna. — Vocês finalmente vão se amarrar, é? Vocês sempre foram tão próximos. Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Vocês sabem o que isso significa para os negócios, né? — A vovó o cutucou com o cotovelo.

Rony deixou cair o garfo, fazendo um grande barulho no silêncio.

— Significa que estou crescendo. — Deu um sorriso falso e enfiou mais comida na boca.

Ela sabia. A avó cúmplice sabia do ultimato dos membros do conselho. Merda. Gina não podia descobrir que a vovó sabia. Se descobrisse, ela o mataria. Depois, contaria tudo à vovó, que estragaria as chances dele com o conselho, considerando que ela tinha influência sobre aqueles velhos esquisitos. Que inferno, não se surpreenderia se a avó estivesse por trás do ultimato para obriga-lo a desfazer a confusão que havia criado.

Membros de família manipuladores.

Bem, pelo menos ele tinha trazido Gina para passar o fim de semana, como prometera. O que a vovó faria com isso era problema dela. Não dele. Não importa. Pelo menos agora ele poderia passar seu tempo fazendo o que queria, e não se preocupando com Gina na casa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os pais descobririam a história, mas ate lá ele tiraria muitas fotos com Gina pela cidade. Talvez ele conseguisse infiltrar a fotógrafa no brunch de reencontro. Seria o cenário perfeito para uma foto. Rony deu um sorriso malicioso.

Em seguida, ele olhou para Gina, que estava sorrindo cordialmente para a mãe dele. A vida seria assim se eles se casassem? Não que fosse difícil, pensando bem. Na verdade, seria bem agradável. Uma boa esposa em casa e uma amante na cidade. O sonho americano se tornando realidade. Falando em amantes... o celular dele tocou.

— Então... — Gina estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a mão livre da vovó. — Onde você estava, mais cedo? Eu estava te procurando.

Rony jurou ter sentido Harry chutá-lo por baixo da mesa e, em silêncio, dizer: _Desculpe._ Gina deu um pulo na cadeira como se ela fosse o próximo alvo.

— Ah, querida. — A vovó girou o vinho na taça, enquanto Gina olhava com desejo para o líquido vermelho. — Eu só estava ajudando o nosso vizinho.

Minha mãe cuspiu a bebida no colo do meu pai.

Harry engasgou com o frango.

E Rony se perguntou que alienígena tomaram o lugar de sua família naquela mesa.

— Ah. — Gina corou. — Que ótimo. E ele precisava de ajuda com o quê?

Harry esbugalhou os olhos.

A vovó brincava com a taça de vinho.

— Ah, umas coisinhas aqui, outras ali.

E, de repente, Rony sentiu-se péssimo com o que "umas coisinhas aqui e outras ali" queria dizer. Além da suspeita de que jamais voltaria a ver o vizinho com os mesmos olhos.

Onde estava Samantha quando ele precisava dela? Se a avó estava na ativa, ele não ia ficar em casa hoje de jeito nenhum. Lembrou que a mensagem mais cedo era uma notificação de email.

Como se respondesse a seu pedido de ajuda, o telefone de Rony tocou de novo.

— Preciso atender. — E saiu rapidamente da mesa.

— Oi, baby — cantarolou Samantha. — Que tal uns drinques na cidade daqui a meia hora?

Ele deveria dizer não, deveria mesmo. Afinal, ele agora tinha uma noiva de mentira. Não podia ser visto na cidade com outra mulher tão no início de seu plano. Com a decisão tomada, ele estava prestes a recusar quando ela começou a falar do quanto o queria e sentia saudade dele.

— Estou usando um vestido novo, baby. É apertado em todos os lugares que você adora. Vamos lá! Só umas horinhas, Ronron. Vou fazer valer a pena.

— Chego aí assim que puder. — Ele desligou e voltou para a sala de jantar. — Desculpa, pessoal, emergência no trabalho. Um dos faxes não foi enviado, e tenho uma ligação amanhã cedo do exterior. Tenho que correr de volta para o escritório para deixar tudo pronto.

A mentira saiu com tanta facilidade de seus lábios que até mesmo ele ficou surpreso e levemente assustado por conseguir ser tão desonesto com a própria família.

Gina inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos.

— Não pode mandar o fax daqui?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

Rony começou a suar.

— Gostaria de poder, mas não estou com o número, e os papéis estão no escritório.

Gina ainda não parecia convencida. O que ele tinha feito com ela para conquistar sua desconfiança? Dormiu com ela? Abandonou a garota logo depois? Sim, tinha sido isso.

— Gin, desculpa, amor. Você sabe que eu estava ansioso para ficar com você hoje à noite. Mas ainda temos o brunch amanhã, né? — E lançou seu sorriso mais devastador, na esperança de que funcionasse.

Ela olhou para o próprio prato.

— Está bem, então, dirija com cuidado.

Finalmente, livre! Ele tentou não sair correndo dali. Dando um beijo na bochecha da vovó primeiro, ele passou por todos e saiu disparado da casa, pronto para os drinques e uma necessária noite de sexo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Genteeee apareciii :D_

 _Finalmente tive tempo pra editar os capítulos e postar, ás 4 da manhã, mais beleza, ta valendo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Gente obrigada a quem lê, mesmo que não deixem comentários, mais seria ótimo ler os comentários de vocês, ver que estão favoritando e seguindo. Isso me deixa feliz e me faz querer postar rápido._

 _Eu creio que os próximos não irão demorar muito mais também não prometerei nada. Aaah sim, estarei postando hoje também uma outra história, é bem pequena ela e ja está finalizada e quando digo "bem pequena", é beeeeem pequena mesmo, tipo 3 capítulos, então dêem uma passada por la também, seria ótimo ^^_

 _beijinhos e ate o próximo :D_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Harry sabia que o irmão estava mentindo. Que tipo de idiota acreditava nesse tipo de bobagem? Com certeza, seu pai, porque, com a saída de Rony, ele suspirou e disse:

— Eu queria não ter me aposentado. Ele parece tão estressado.

— Devem ser as strippers — murmurou Gina entre dentes, de modo que só Harry ouviu. Ele engasgou com o frango pela segunda vez naquela noite.

— Harry, querido, cuidado. Mastigue sua comida antes de engolir! — repreendeu sua mãe. Gina recebeu a crítica da mãe como uma dica de que ele precisava de ajuda para cortar o frango. Sorrindo com doçura, ela alcançou o prato dele, com o braço roçando no de Harry, e cortou o frango em pedaços menores. Em seguida, espetou um pedaço e levou à boca dele.

— Olha o aviãozinho!

Obviamente, Gina não teve medo do olhar assassino de Harry. O resto da família olhava como se fosse totalmente normal ela alimentá-lo como se fosse uma criança pequena.

Bem, ele tinha interpretado o cachorro quando eles eram pequenos.

E ele usava aparelho dentário aos 14 anos.

Também era possível que a mãe soubesse que ele tinha dado o nome de Gina a seu coelhinho.

Ela levantou o olhar, com os olhos brilhando de humor.

Droga. Harry abriu a boca e um pedacinho de frango escapou para dentro. Gina deu um risinho.

— De nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas acabou rindo como um bobo quando ela pegou o segundo pedaço. Ainda estava quente, e ela assoprou para esfriar. Ele ficou tão distraído pelo modo como os lábios dela formavam um bico perto do frango que precisou de uma força de vontade surreal para não possuí-la sobre a mesa de jantar da família.

Ah, excitado por causa do frango. Que humilhação.

Harry olhou ansioso para a mesa de novo. Talvez se ele simplesmente jogasse todos os pratos no chão. Que pena ela não estar de saia. O que estava errado com ele? Ele estava mesmo avaliando as opções sobre qual era o melhor lugar para transar com a noiva do irmão?

Os pais ficariam pálidos.

A vovó, no entanto, provavelmente aplaudiria e tiraria fotos para o álbum de retratos. Mas talvez o álbum fosse censurado, considerando sua natureza pornográfica.

As avós deixavam os netos tão orgulhosos, às vezes.

Harry suspirou e rapidamente pegou o garfo da mão de Gina. Não aguentava mais.

— Então, Gina... – A mãe dele enfiou mais comida na boca, mastigou, engoliu e piscou. Ele gemeu. Ela não sabia como conversar no jantar e comer ao mesmo tempo. Isso fazia as conversas de jantar ficarem muito longas e era uma enorme tortura para todos ao redor.

— ... Eu estava me perguntando... — Ela bebeu outro gole de vinho.

Harry olhou para o pai, quase um pedido silencioso para que ele roubasse o prato e o vinho da mãe para ela falar mais rápido.

— ... Vocês vão se mudar para a casa de Rony depois do casamento ou comprar algo novo?

O pai cutucou a mãe com o cotovelo.

O que eles estavam aprontando?

Gina olhou para Harry buscando ajuda. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

— Hã — disse Gina enquanto mexia a comida no prato. — Meu apartamento é muito pequeno, então o de Rony seria melhor, mas eu não quero muito morar no centro da cidade.

— Perfeito! — A mãe bateu palmas e cutucou o pai. Ele pulou da cadeira, agarrou um envelope e levou até Gina.

— Considere um presente de casamento adiantado.

Era como se o menininho de _Leave it to Beaver_ vomitasse na mesa. O pai estava em pé atrás da mãe, se apoiando em seus ombros. Os dois estavam com a cabeça inclinada com sorrisos congelados no rosto.

Harry deu uma olhada para a vovó. Pelo menos ela estava agindo normalmente, bebendo a quarta taça de vinho, graças a Deus.

As mãos de Gina estavam tremendo. Sem dúvida eles estavam lhe dando alguma coisa ridiculamente cara. Harry se inclinou e quase engasgou. Ele realmente não devia mais comer na frente dessas pessoas.

Uma casa.

Eles tinham comprado uma casa.

E não era uma casa qualquer. Localizava-se no lago Washington, em uma propriedade de luxo.

— Achamos que vocês poderiam querer alguma coisa perto do centro da cidade, mas que ainda permitisse aproveitar tudo que Seattle tem para oferecer. — A mãe apertou a mão do pai, e os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

James deu um tapinha na mão de Gina.

— A casa é da família há anos. Temos muitas casas, muitos investimentos, mas é de vocês, se quiserem.

Gina ainda não tinha levantado o olhar do documento.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, por isso mudou de assunto.

— Ei, tudo bem se eu e Gina formos fatiar a torta da sobremesa?

A mãe e o pai fizeram que sim com a cabeça simultaneamente.

Ele praticamente teve que arrastar Gina da cadeira. Quando estavam na cozinha, ele puxou delicadamente o documento de sua mão e a fez se sentar numa cadeira.

Ela caiu imediatamente no choro.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Gina se sentia uma idiota por chorar. Mas, desde que os pais morreram alguns anos antes, ela sempre quis ter uma casa. Uma casa de verdade.

Uma casa como a que os pais de Rony tinham acabado de dar aos dois.

E era tudo mentira. Ela se sentiu absurdamente enjoada naquele momento. Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando respirar bem fundo.

— Ei, ei, está tudo bem, está tudo bem. — Harry acariciou suas costas. — Só respira. Você só está tendo um ataque de pânico. Você vai ficar bem. Essa é a minha garota. Só respira. – Ele fez círculos lentos no pescoço dela até ela finalmente se acalmar e pousar a cabeça no colo dele.

— Quer conversar sobre isso, Gin?

Ela deu de ombros. Não queria realmente falar sobre isso com ninguém, muito menos com Harry. Ainda não tinha certeza de que tipo de alienígena tinha tomado o corpo dele e o transformado em um homem lindo e agradável, mas parte dela temia confiar totalmente nele.

Afinal, ele jogava pedras nela quando era pequeno.

Gina balançou a cabeça enquanto outro soluço escapava de sua boca. Essa casa era tão cheia de memórias. Quantos jantares de família eles compartilharam? A comida sempre era oferecida pelo restaurante de seus pais. A mãe e o pai bebiam vinho com os pais de Rony. Depois, todas as crianças assistiam a filmes da Disney na sala de estar. E, agora que ela estava de volta, era como se faltasse um pedaço enorme. Ela sentou na mesma cadeira, conversou com a mesma família que adorava, mas um pedaço gigantesco estava faltando. Não tinha certeza se um dia tudo ficaria bem. Não depois de reprimir a dor por tanto tempo.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Me sinto horrível. Os coitados dos seus pais pensam que é tudo verdade e, para piorar as coisas, eles nos dão isso. — Bateu no pacote sobre a mesa perto dela. — E é tentador, tão tentador que eu me odeio por isso. — Era parcialmente verdade. Ela realmente queria a casa, mas, mais do que isso, queria que os pais estivessem vivos.

Harry suspirou ao lado dela.

— Você não precisa que um homem como Rony te dê tudo de que precisa. Acredite em mim: quando tiver a casa perfeita e toneladas de dinheiro, você ainda não será completa se o homem com quem a compartilhar estiver pagando prostitutas pra fazer coisas que você jamais faria.

— Ah, não tenho essa certeza — brincou Gina.

— Gin! Rony não vale esse sacrifício!

— Não. — Ela riu. — Eu quis dizer sobre as coisas que as strippers fazem. Tenho certeza que sei como agradar meu homem. Eu poderia orientar essas garotas. Só preciso do cara certo.

Harry ficou tenso ao lado dela. Ele pigarreou e se afastou da cadeira. Foi até o balcão e começou a cortar a torta.

Serio, qual era a dele?

— Vou adivinhar. — Gina se inclinou sobre o balcão. — Torta de framboesa?

— Como você sabe? — Ele deu um sorriso falso, e a voz estava rouca.

— Foi a única torta que a sua avó te ensinou a fazer. Se me lembro bem, você fez pra sua acompanhante na formatura.

— Argh. — Harry cortou a torta cuidadosamente em oito partes. — Se eu me lembro bem, ela derramou torta no vestido e me culpou porque as framboesas são vermelhas.

— Ela sempre foi encantadora. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Harry deu um risinho.

— Ah, não, você não vai fazer isso. É tudo que eu preciso. Você cavando minhas ex-namoradas e debochando delas. Além do mais, não saio mais com garotas. Saio com mulheres. — Ele a olhou de cima a baixo devagar, lambendo o garfo.

Gina desviou o olhar, principalmente porque a imagem de Harry lambendo aquele garfo era tão erótica que ela quase pulou sobre a mesa e o agarrou. Aparentemente, é isso que acontece quando você não tem um namorado e o relacionamento mais próximo que você teve no último ano foi com seu e-reader e um duque fictício chamado Henry.

— Então... — Gina o cutucou com o braço. — Mulheres, é? Com que mulheres você está saindo? Não vejo nenhuma aqui para o jantar de família.

— Não tenho mulheres.

O coração de Gina martelou no peito.

— Se você quer saber, tem uma única mulher. Sendo que _única_ é a palavra-chave.

Ela fechou os punhos e se xingou por trazer o assunto à tona.

— Qual é o nome dela?

— Ah, não, para com isso! — Harry colocou a faca no prato e agarrou Gina pelos ombros. — É tudo que eu preciso: você perseguir a única mulher em que estou interessado.

Ele disse que só estava interessado em uma só? Maldito homem. _Não seja atraente!,_ ela queria gritar.

— Pera lá, Harry, você me conhece. Que mal eu poderia causar?

— Primeiro ano... — começou ele.

— Esquece a pergunta.

— ... Primeiro ano. — Ele levantou o dedo como se quisesse provar sua teoria. — De algum jeito você descobriu que eu tinha uma queda por Ashley Willis. Ainda não sei como, porque sou homem e não tenho um diário.

— Não. — Gina mergulhou um garfo na torta e lambeu as frutinhas cheirosas. — Mas você falou o nome dela uma vez quando estava dormindo. Mas continua.

Ele fez um olhar furioso.

— Você contou a ela.

— Olha, Harry, peraí. Eu não fiz nada disso. Eu só dei a entender que você estava um pouquinho interessado nela.

— Gin, fazer um cartaz com o meu rosto e adesivos de coração é bem mais do que dar a entender. Meu Deus, acho que você nem sabe o significado da palavra "discreta".

— Sei, sim! — argumentou ela.

Ele deu a volta na mesa e a imobilizou pelo pescoço.

— Sabe nada! — Ela lutou contra ele, mas foi inútil. — Arrego? — sussurrou ele próximo ao cabelo dela.

O peito com músculos definidos ofegava atrás dela. Será que ela pediria arrego? Ai, meu Deus, ela pediria arrego por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Ah! Alerta vermelho! O que ela estava pensando? Esse é Harry, Harry!

— Harry! — gritou ela, totalmente sem intenção. Ele a soltou e piscou.

— Vamos lá, é melhor levarmos a torta antes que eles pensem que você me esfaqueou ou coisa parecida.

— Foi por pouco — resmungou Gina, embora esfaquear não fosse exatamente o que tinha em mente. Esfregar frutinhas no corpo dele e lamber? Isso. Violência? Só de natureza sexual.

Ela precisava bater com a cabeça ou alguma coisa assim para tirar o sorriso e o cheiro de Harry da mente antes que perdesse a cabeça.

— Aí estão vocês dois! — A vovó piscou quando eles se reuniram à família para comer a torta. — Achei que Harry estava tendo um encontrinho lá dentro com você, menina. — A vovó piscou de novo. Infelizmente, naquele exato instante, Gina estava com um pedaço enorme de torta na boca, o suficiente para começar a engasgar.

Piorou quando Harry levantou as mãos e disse:

— Eu estava tentando ser discreto.

Gina fez uma cara furiosa.

A família toda riu, e ela o chutou por baixo da mesa. Ele tirou o pé na hora certa e mostrou a língua como se tivesse 2 anos de idade.

E, sério, talvez fosse a frustração sexual, mas ela se jogou contra ele. A cadeira dele se inclinou para trás e ela se sentou no colo dele com as pernas abertas, passando torta em seu lindo rosto, enquanto gritava:

— Eu te pego!

Na mente dela, a família estava torcendo, mas, na realidade, estavam todos em silêncio.

Exceto Harry, que estava gritando e xingando e cuspindo a torta nela. Por sorte, o piso era de madeira, e não de carpete.

Por fim, quando a torta acabou, ela tirou uma frutinha do rosto dele e lambeu os dedos. Os olhos dele se escureceram e, por um minuto, parecia que ele ia beijá-la.

Ele se inclinou para a frente e a alcançou. E, de repente, ela estava com torta quente no rosto todo.

— Ganhei, Gina — sussurrou ele com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

 _Sim, sim, ganhou mesmo._


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Gina verificou o telefone pela décima vez naquela noite. Nada, nem mesmo uma mensagem de texto de Rony.

Qual era o problema dele? Ela estava ali para ajudá-lo! E ele tinha que trabalhar? Ela não acreditou. Não era burra. Mas se sentiu envergonhada quando os pais dele lhe lançaram olhares preocupados.

Eles finalmente foram dormir pouco depois do incidente da torta. Ela decidiu que esse seria um daqueles momentos malucos em que você perde o autocontrole, o raciocínio e age feito idiota. Tipo quando você está bêbado, algo que ela não estava, porque, de acordo com os pais de Rony, ela estava carregando o fruto do amor deles.

Maldito Rony Potter.

— Gin! — Harry entrou no quarto, absolutamente sem camisa e usando apenas a calça do pijama. Ela ficou ofegante? Ai, meu Deus, ela estava começando a suar. Caramba, alguém liga o ar-condicionado deste lugar.

Desviando o olhar, ela conseguiu dar uma risada sem jeito.

— E aí?

— Noite do cinema. — Ele jogou um travesseiro nela e foi até os DVDs.

— Hum, é noite de ir pelado pro cinema? Não tenho certeza se recebi esse memorando. — Ela o olhou de cima a baixo quando ele virou.

— Me desculpa, minha masculinidade perturba sua natureza puritana?

Ela bufou.

— Por favor, eu só não quero pegar as coisas daquela prostituta da noite passada. Ouvi dizer que as doenças são transmitidas pelo excesso de contato da pele.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu coloco uma camisa se você tirar a sua.

Que proposta tentadora...

— Tirar minha blusa? Pra você finalmente ver meus peitos? Ai, Harry. Deixa eu pensar. Realizar sua fantasia de anos ou manter meu amor-próprio? É, acho que vou manter meu amor-próprio.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Fica à vontade, mas não é uma festa do pijama se você não estiver nua.

— A que tipo de festas do pijama você frequentou quando era criança? — perguntou Gina.

Harry riu sem vergonha.

— Só as boas. Agora, sério, vai colocar uma roupa confortável. Eu espero.

— Tudo bem. — Ela pulou da cama, o coração batendo irregular no peito. Essa provocaçãozinha tinha que parar. Pelo amor de Deus, eles eram adultos! Não adolescentes! Ela pegou um short curto da _Victoria's Secret,_ uma camiseta preta de alcinha e calçou chinelos para parecer menos... sedutora. Não que ela o estivesse seduzindo. Sua pele a traiu no espelho, quando ficou de uma cor vermelha muito bonita.

Ela realmente precisava começar a sair mais.

Descendo dois degraus de cada vez, ela voltou para a sala de estar e viu Harry abrir uma garrafa de vinho. Felizmente, ele tinha colocado uma camisa. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria mais lidar com seus músculos incríveis naquela noite.

— Achei que você precisava disso, apesar de não ser bom para o bebê. — Ele piscou.

— Eu beberia essa garrafa toda se soubesse que não ia ficar totalmente bêbada. Sinto falta de vinho.

— Hum, você não bebe vinho há uma noite e sente falta?

— Claramente, você subestima meu relacionamento com o vinho e o que eu faço nos fins de semana quando estou sozinha lendo.

— Você é muito ousada. — Harry a cutucou e encheu a taça até a borda. Ele deveria ser santificado imediatamente.

Os dedos dos dois se tocaram levemente quando ele deu a taça a ela. Seus olhos escaparam até o short dela, e ele pigarreou.

— Gostei.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu por dentro.

— É um short ou uma calcinha?

Ele estava falando sério?

— Short, seu babaca. Agora, que filme vamos ver?

— Adivinha.

— Não estou no clima, nem sequer tenho vinho suficiente no meu organismo para embarcar numa atividade tão árdua.

— Ah, o cérebro das grávidas, ele faz isso com as pessoas, de verdade. — Harry se levantou e apagou as luzes, depois apertou o PLAY. — Achei que você ia gostar de ver um filme de terror.

— Filme de terror?

Um desenho animado surgiu na tela. Gina piscou quando a música começou a tocar, depois quase caiu do assento.

— Ai, meu Deus, não podemos ver isso, Harry. Não posso ver isso. Tem uma eternidade e...

— Enfrente seus medos, Gin.

Gina se encolheu um pouco mais perto dele, caso de algum dos personagens querer realmente pular da tela e devorá-la.

Ele apertou o pausa e riu.

— Gin, sério? Achei que você já tivesse superado esse medo.

— Não é medo. — Gina bebeu o vinho com mais rapidez. — É um filme apavorante!

— É _Alice no país das maravilhas._

Gina balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e bebeu um pouco mais de vinho.

— Maldito Gato Risonho.

Harry levantou a taça de vinho.

— À superação de velhos medos?

Algo mudou ali entre eles. Os olhos dele, embora estivesse escuro, pareciam esconder alguma coisa. Como se ele estivesse falando de outras coisas além da fobia idiota dela. Gina se inclinou para perto, agora totalmente relaxada por já ter virado metade do vinho e sussurrou:

— À superação de velhos medos.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Harry sabia que isso tinha duplo significado para ele. Ele realmente precisava superar o velho medo e beijar a garota, e, de uma vez por todas, tirar aquilo de dentro de si. Ótimo, agora estava com aquele maldito caranguejo cantando _Kiss the girl_ na cabeça. Excelente.

Ele suspirou: isso certamente acabaria com sua atração platônica. Meu Deus, como era difícil ver o filme sentado ao lado dela, inspirando seu perfume, e ainda mais ver suas pernas bem torneadas.

Ele queria lamber coxas dela até...

Para! Ele precisava parar ou não conseguiria se manter confortável durante o desenho animado idiota. E ela provavelmente presumiria que desenhos animados o deixavam com tesão. Era tudo que ele precisava: que ela pensasse que _Alice no país das_ _maravilhas_ o deixava excitado.

Ele procurou pela garrafa de vinho vinte minutos depois de o filme começar. Descobriu que estava quase vazia. Culpou Gina. Ela estava bebendo como se fosse água. Não, ele não podia culpá-la. Um jantar com a família dele fazia isso com as pessoas. Especialmente quando sua avó estava no clima de compartilhar seus casinhos.

Ele ainda não conseguira descobrir por que a avó estava tão bem. Ela deveria estar acamada, doente! Em vez disso, estava escapando para o outro lado da rua para encontrar o vizinho.

Ah, essa imagem mental fez maravilhas com o tesão dele. Considere um balde de água fria.

A música começou, e essa era a parte em que o Gato Risonho aparecia pela primeira vez.

Ele olhou para Gina, avaliando sua reação.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Gi — sussurrou ele. — Abre os olhos. O gato não vai voar magicamente pra dentro da sala de estar.

Ela espiou por entre os dedos e bebeu o último gole de vinho, engolindo o líquido da taça e estendendo-a para ele.

— Mais.

Nem pensar em negar alguma coisa a ela. Ele saiu para buscar outra garrafa.

No minuto em que a rolha saiu, Gina estendeu a taça, ainda sem tirar os olhos da TV. Ela realmente tinha um medo esquisito daquele gato maldito. Pelo menos, ela não gritou como da última vez, aos 15 anos. Gina se aproximou dele aos poucos, até suas coxas se tocarem.

Doce tortura.

Ele começou a beber para manter as mãos e os lábios ocupados. Quando os créditos subiram, ele se deu conta que os dois tinham bebido duas garrafas de vinho.

Gina, no entanto, parecia ligada.

— Precisamos ver alguma coisa feliz pra apagar essas imagens da minha mente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, se sentindo bem mais relaxado do que devia, com o braço em volta dela, puxando-a para perto.

— O que você quer, então?

O que ele quis dizer era _Bem, o que você quer ver agora?_ Mas Harry estava meio bêbado, meio falando demais.

Ela deu de ombros, se aconchegando mais no corpo dele. O braço de Harry, antes nos ombros dela, acariciaram as costas de Gina, descendo cada vez mais até chegar a sua bunda.

— Gi? — ele chamou de novo. Ela não tinha se mexido, mas a sala estava girando. Em parte pelo vinho e em parte pelo estado de desejo dele.

— Hum? — Ela olhou para cima. Meu Deus, como ela era linda. E estava tão perto que ele quase conseguia saborear o vinho em seus lábios.

— Você decide — disse ele, abaixando a cabeça em sua direção.

— Isso não significa nada — sussurrou ela, encostando os lábios nos dele. — Estamos bêbados, e isso não significa nada — repetiu enquanto suas mãos se enroscavam nos cabelos dele.

Com um gemido, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Isso, nada. — Ele lambeu o lábio inferior dela, saboreando o vinho tinto, e depois passando a língua sob o queixo dela.

Quando seus lábios roçaram nos dela, ela abriu a boca para recebê-lo. As portas do inferno se abriram. Ele não esperava que ela tivesse um gosto tão bom, que parecesse tão madura, que ficasse tão perfeita nos braços dele, que gemesse seu nome.

A língua dele se enroscou na dela. Gina acariciou os bíceps dele e enfiou as mãos sob sua camisa, tirando-a.

— Eu te falei que festas do pijama sem roupa eram mais divertidas — disse ele, entre beijos.

Ela deu um risinho e puxou a própria blusa. De jeito nenhum ele ia perder este momento. Ele se recostou, hipnotizado, quando ela começou a se despir e, então... as luzes se acenderam.

— Vovó!

— Harry! Gina! — Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração.

Ai, meu Deus, era o fim. Sua avó tinha acabado de vê-lo pronto para transar com a noiva do irmão. Ele causaria a morte dela, sem dúvida.

Sua avó inclinou a cabeça.

— Gina, esse sutiã é bem bonito. Cor-de-rosa. Por que eu não tenho roupas íntimas cor-de-rosa?

Harry escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos, rezando para sumir.

A vovó deu de ombros.

— Vocês, crianças, arrumem tudo, agora. Não queremos que Ron volte para casa e veja as provas desse encontro para fazer amor.

Havia algo tão errado na avó dizendo "fazer amor" enquanto uma mulher permanecia de pernas abertas para ele.

Ela deu um tchauzinho e apagou as luzes.

Mas não havia mais clima.

— Você acha que ela estava bêbada? — perguntou Harry, implorando.

— Ou isso ou chapada. — Gina se afastou do peito dele e colocou a blusa. O triste era que ela desejava derramar uma lágrima de egoísmo porque a festinha dos dois tinha acabado.

— Eu devia, hum, ir dormir... — Gina se levantou, cambaleando.

Harry agarrou o braço dela.

— Deixa eu te ajudar. Vou só jogar as evidências no lixo e te ajudo a chegar ao quarto, tá?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e alongou os braços sobre a cabeça.

Ele rapidamente jogou as garrafas de vinho no lixo, colocou as taças na pia, dobrou a coberta e desligou a TV.

— Pronta? — perguntou.

— Tô. — Ela não o encarou.

Ele subiu com ela e a conduziu até o quarto de hóspedes. Gina começou a protestar quando ele entrou, acendeu as luzes e abriu as cortinas. Harry sabia que ela gostava de sentir o ar fresco enquanto dormia, hábito que com certeza ela mantinha.

— Pra cama. — O estômago dele se encolheu. Devia ser ele naquela cama, não o maldito ursinho de pelúcia nem o outro travesseiro. _Ele estava com ciúme do travesseiro?_ Precisava de um banho frio.

— Então... — Ela deu de ombros e olhou para o chão. — Sobre hoje à noite.

— Gi, não. Estamos bêbados.

— Não estou tão bêbada — sussurrou ela.

Ele deu um risinho.

— Nem eu.

— Eu ainda te odeio.

Ele sorriu. Não conseguiu evitar.

— Gi, não se preocupe. Eu não dormiria com você nem se você fosse a última garota do planeta. — _Mentira, tudo mentira._

— Ótimo! — gritou ela. — Eu também não gosto de você!

— Bem, não se preocupe, Gi, não fico com os restos do meu irmão. — _De onde diabos saiu isso?_

A mão dela estalou no rosto dele. Ele merecia isso.

— Gi, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer...

— Posso dizer que entendo exatamente o que você quis dizer, Harry. Boa noite. — Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

Ele era realmente um babaca total.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Mais um capítulo, ja deixei vários prontos para postar :D_

 _Espero que gostem desses dois que irei colocar hoje, particularmente é um dos meus favoritos. Ate semana que vem e comentem, não cai a mão kkkkkkkkkkkk_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Samantha estava estragando tudo.

Primeiro, ela pediu para Rony prometer que não ia se casar de verdade com aquela piranha de quem estava noivo. Depois, quando ele disse que estava pensando mesmo nisso, ela deu um tapa nele. Incrível.

Não que ele fosse jogá-la na sarjeta ou algo assim. Ele seria perfeitamente feliz tendo uma esposa e uma amante ao lado.

Depois que ele explicou tudo, Samantha se acalmou um pouco. Mas a briga destruiu as chances de uma noite com sexo desestressante e bebidas.

Ele acabou dirigindo de volta para casa à uma da manhã. Não valia a pena dormir com ela, já que estava tão grudenta.

Ele tateou a fechadura e entrou na casa em silêncio. Onde exatamente Gina estava dormindo? Ele se esqueceu de perguntar. Subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus e esbarrou em Harry, que saía de um dos quartos de hóspede.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Harry coçou a cabeça e olhou para o quarto de onde tinha acabado de sair.

— Hum, a Gina bebeu vinho demais e eu fiz questão de trazê-la pro quarto.

Rony não acreditou. Não era idiota.

— Então você, galantemente, a ajudou a subir as escadas e lutou contra os monstros e dragões para proteger a honra dela?

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Já acabou? Estou cansado. Preciso dormir. Mas não a incomode, tá?

— Ela não é uma preocupação sua, Harry. Eu a incomodo quando quiser. Vou pular na cama dela e trepar com ela desmaiada, e isso não será problema seu. Você não faz parte disso.

Harry jogou Rony contra a parede.

— Se você ousar tocar nela de novo, juro que eu te mato.

— Tocar nela? — Desde quando Harry se tornara tão puritano? — Vou tocar nela se eu quiser e, mais uma vez, não é da sua conta.

— Que diabos esta errado com você? — Harry o soltou e xingou.

— Nada. — Rony ajeitou o casaco de couro. — Relaxa, tá? Eu já superei, ela já superou, nós dois já superamos. Parece que a única pessoa presa ao passado, meu irmão, é você.

Isso devia calar Harry. Rony o olhou com desprezo e bateu na porta de Gina. Depois, entrou em silêncio, deixando o irmão com raiva no corredor.

— Ei, querida, eu voltei. — Rony beijou sua testa. Ela não parecia bêbada ou confusa. No máximo, estava corada, os lábios inchados. Meu Deus, ele tinha esquecido como ela era bonita. O cabelo estava espalhado sobre o travesseiro. Ela suspirou e virou o rosto para ele.

— Tudo bem no trabalho? — murmurou ela.

— Tudo. — A voz dele ficou rouca, e ele não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada além da sensação da pele dela quando acariciou seu rosto de novo. — Ficou tudo certo.

E ele não se controlou. Tinha prometido que não ia tocá-la, mas ele era homem, e era normal a estupidez dominar o bom senso. Seus lábios roçaram nos dela, hesitantes, e depois com mais força, quando ele a pressionou na cama.

Harry entrou furioso no quarto, como um assustador cavaleiro de armadura, e xingou quando viu Rony sobre Gina.

— Meu irmão, posso te ajudar? Estamos meio ocupados.

Os olhos de Harry piscaram até chegarem a Gina, que parecia desaparecer sob as cobertas, e voltaram para Rony.

— Você está certo. Não é da minha conta o que vocês dois fazem. Não dou a mínima. Boa noite. — E saiu batendo a porta.

Caramba, Harry precisava de um tratamento para lidar com a raiva. Por que diabos ele se importava se Gina e Rony ainda tinham alguma coisa?

Gina o cutucou.

— Você devia ir. — O rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas. Ela estava chorando?

— Por que você está chorando? Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? — Todas as perguntas saíram depressa.

— N-nada — gaguejou Gina. — Me desculpa, Ron. Eu bebi vinho demais. Eu não queria ter te beijar. — Ela virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

— Está tudo bem. — Mas não estava. Na verdade, tudo teria sido diferente se Harry não tivesse pegado os dois.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Afinal, ele sabia que isso só a magoaria de novo. Ele não era mesmo o tipo de cara de uma garota só. Mas ela tinha algo tão tentador que ele mal conseguia se afastar. Talvez fossem as memórias da amizade dos dois. Ou o jeito como ela sorria e o provocava. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele realmente devia ter transado hoje à noite. As coisas teriam sido muito mais fáceis.

Ele a beijou na testa uma última vez e saiu do quarto, sorrindo de forma presunçosa quando passou pelo irmão no corredor. Aparentemente, o irmão mais velho ia brincar de guarda-costas. Que fosse.

Rony parou antes de entrar no próprio quarto.

— Ela está dormindo. Tenho certeza de que está exausta, depois de tanta empolgação. — Com uma piscadela, Rony entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, adorando o som dos xingamentos do irmão pelo corredor.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Gina queria poder desaparecer nas cobertas quando o alarme do celular tocou às oito da manhã. O que ela estava pensando na noite passada?

Obviamente não estava pensando, só bebendo e agarrando o primeiro cara que apareceu. Bem, não o primeiro cara: o único cara. O cara mais absurdamente gostoso que ela já tinha visto.

Todos os homens da família Potter deviam ser assassinados, isso estava claro.

Ele a beijou primeiro, não foi? Não, ela se inclinou para perto primeiro, mas o que ele esperava dela? Com todo aquele vinho no organismo? E o jeito como ele a olhava? Os olhos dele a perfuravam, seu cheiro exalava até ela. Teria precisado de muito autocontrole para afastar o homem. E ela estava esgotada no fim da noite.

Mais dois dias.

Ela só precisava de dois dias, depois poderia voltar para sua vida chata e esquecer Harry. Pensar nisso deixava seu coração um pouco, mas sabia que estava sendo boba.

Ela se apressou na rotina matinal, pegou o tênis de corrida e os óculos escuros e correu em direção à porta da frente.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — chamou Harry atrás dela. Droga.

— Vou correr.

Ela se recusou a virar para trás. Era cedo demais para lidar com seu rosto perfeito.

— Vou com você.

— Não! — gritou Gina, sem conseguir evitar. — Quer dizer, você não precisa ir. Estou em segurança.

Harry xingou.

— Acredita em mim: eu não me importaria menos se um mendigo te pegasse na rua. Mas preciso falar com você. Espera, vou pegar meu tênis.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem fazer contato visual, e correu porta afora para se alongar.

— Pronta? — chamou Harry cinco minutos depois. Ela virou e quase tropeçou.

— Claro, sim, vamos lá. Tudo bem. — Gina calou a boca, fechou os olhos e imaginou um mundo onde espécimes masculinos perfeitos não olhavam para ela como Harry. Embora seu olhar parecesse mais furioso do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Espero que você consiga me acompanhar — gritou ela para trás enquanto estabelecia o ritmo.

Harry riu.

— Por favor, eu corri uma maratona semana passada. Tenho certeza de que consigo te acompanhar.

Ela calou a boca e fez uma careta.

— Então... — Ele correu ao lado dela, sem nem respirar com dificuldade, embora estivesse num ritmo bem rápido. — ... você e Rony.

Droga, droga, droga, droga.

— Sim? — Ela olhou para ele com indiferença.

— Não faz isso.

— O quê? — perguntou Gina.

— Com ele. Não deixa ele entrar, Gina.

— O que é isso? Você virou meu protetor?

— Alguém tem que te proteger! — Ele agarrou o braço dela e a obrigou a parar.

— Ah, é? Era isso que você estava fazendo ontem à noite? Me protegendo? Porque me pareceu muito que era outra coisa. Obrigada por esclarecer. — Gina o afastou, mas ele agarrou os pulsos dela.

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Não que importe, considerando que você beijou o meu irmão logo em seguida.

— Acredita no que você quiser e, só para constar, Harry...

Ele perdeu a cabeça.

— Foi um erro por causa da bebida! Nunca aconteceu, tá?

As narinas dele se expandiram enquanto ele xingava e olhava para o chão.

— Tudo bem, então o que aconteceu entre você e Rony foi outro acidente?

— Mais uma vez, não é da sua conta. Me deixa em paz, Harry. Vai encontrar outra pessoa para torturar, tá? Preciso terminar minha corrida antes de ir pro tal brunch idiota.

— Se é isso que você quer. — Ele olhou de novo para o chão e xingou, passando a mão no cabelo volumoso. — Você vai se machucar, e sabe disso, né?

Gina suspirou.

— Vou me machucar de qualquer maneira, Harry. Só depende de a qual irmão vou dar essa oportunidade, não acha?

Ele ficou calado.

Era a resposta que ela precisava.

Fazendo que sim com a cabeça, ela virou na direção oposta e voltou a correr. Lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mas por quem? Por Harry? Por Rony? Ela não sentia nada por Rony! Ele era um canalha egoísta, mas Harry? Harry podia ser uma possibilidade. Ou não? Ela não sabia dizer, mas os dois pareciam diferentes de repente, e aí...

... Ele disse algo que fez o coração dela criar uma barreira. Harry sabia de Rony e Gina, sobre os dois se separarem na faculdade, claro. Mas ele jogar isso na cara dela, como se ela fosse uma prostituta de segunda categoria, a fez querer matá-lo. Como ele ousou dizer isso? Mesmo durante a raiva, era inaceitável.

Ela secou uma lágrima perdida e se concentrou no asfalto. Tudo que precisava agora era sobreviver a hoje e amanhã. E depois poderia voltar para Seattle, para o emprego no Starbucks e terminar a faculdade. Só precisava se lembrar de tudo que aguardava e esquecer a existência de Harry.

Oito quilômetros depois, ela voltou para casa totalmente esgotada. Encontrou a vovó Nadine saindo pela porta da frente pronta para um encontro delicioso.

Será que ela estava mesmo doente como Rony disse? Ela parecia muito bem.

— Ah, boneca! Como você está? — Vovó piscou. Ai, meu Deus, ela estava se referindo ao flagrante entre ela e Harry.

— Hum, vovó, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

— Ah, não, nem ouse explicar seu comportamento, mocinha. Se alguém entende, esse alguém é sua velha e amada avó. Olha, se eu tivesse as suas pernas, estaria fazendo coisa muito pior. Simplesmente se divirta e tenha juízo, querida.

— Mas Harry e eu não estamos, e Rony e eu estamos, e...

A vovó Nadine piscou.

— Nosso segredinho, querida. Não vi nada. Sei que você ama os dois meninos; de maneiras diferentes, é claro. Acho que já é hora de você parar de andar na sombra de Rony e se valorizar como mulher.

Gina engoliu o nó que se formou na garganta.

— Não estamos noivos. — Não quis ter deixado escapar.

— Meu docinho, eu não sou burra. — Vovó Nadine a puxou para um abraço, apesar de ela estar suada. — Também não estou doente — sussurrou. — Ah, eu tive um daqueles sustos bobos que os velhos têm quando as coisas param de funcionar direito, mas estou vendendo saúde.

— Mas? — Gina ficou dividida entre a felicidade e a confusão. — Por que você disse a todo mundo que estava?

O olhar de vovó Nadine ficou muito sério.

— Querida, é no fim da vida que a gente percebe as besteiras que fez. Um dos meus maiores erros foi não obrigar você a voltar para casa, encarar seus medos, superar seu passado. — Vovó levantou o queixo de Gina com a mão enrugada. — Harry passou com você perto do restaurante?

Gina quis se afastar, mas, em vez disso, mordeu o lábio com força para não chorar.

— Não passou, não. Acho que não consigo ver aquele lugar agora, vovó. Não depois de tantas lembranças. E, quando eles morreram, eu só quis vender o lugar, deixar tudo pra trás.

A avó suspirou.

— Eu entendo, meu docinho, mas não acha que é hora de voltar?

— Voltar?

A vovó a puxou para um abraço forte.

— Para casa, meu docinho. Hora de voltar para o lugar ao qual você pertence.

Gina abraçou-a com toda força, permitindo que o corpo relaxasse enquanto inspirava o aroma do perfume francês da senhora.

— Sei que meu neto canalha estragou tudo. Eu posso tê-lo ameaçado para fazer você vir até aqui, mas nem por um segundo você deve pensar que essa visitinha tem alguma coisa a ver com ele. Essa visita... é para você.

— Não entendo. — Gina olhou para as mãos. Tudo parecia tão confuso, de repente.

— Você vai entender. — A vovó Nadine apertou a bochecha de Gina. — Minha querida, muito em breve você vai entender por que é importante. Por que tudo isso... — Ela se afastou e levantou as mãos para o ar. — ... é importante. É a vida, docinho, e você precisa começar a viver.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Agora... — A vovó Nadine ajeitou o terninho. — Tenho um encontro.

— Vovó, são nove horas da manhã.

— Quem disse que os encontros precisam ser à noite? — Ela pegou um batom deformado e fez um O ao passá-lo nos lábios. — Pelo que eu sei... — Ela comprimiu os lábios. — ... se você tem um encontro com uma pessoa de manhã, isso lhe dá o dia todo para brincar.

Informação demais.

Muita, demais.

Será que era possível voltar no tempo e esquecer que elas tinham acontecido?

— Vou indo. — A vovó piscou e atravessou a rua com seus saltos de 15 centímetros.

Algo estava seriamente errado quando sua avó usava roupas melhores que as suas. _Nota mental: Analisar o armário dela mais tarde._

Fascinada, Gina observou a vovó bater na porta do sr. Casbon. A porta se abriu totalmente, e vovó Nadine foi puxada para dentro.

As cortinas estavam fechadas. Obrigada, Deus, por esses pequenos detalhes.

Gina entrou em casa mais atordoada do que qualquer outra coisa. A vovó não estava doente. Ela sabia que Gina e Rony não estavam noivos e estava incentivando Gina a fazer o quê? Se reencontrar? Por que ela precisava ir ao local cheio de lembranças de infância para isso?

A única casa, a única família que estava mais perto dela do que a sua própria.

Quando ela e Rony terminaram, era como se o mundo todo tivesse mudado. Ela deixou de passar todos os feriados na casa dele e começou a usar compromissos de trabalho como desculpa. Tudo por causa de uma noite idiota. Uma noite descuidada, quando ela imaginou que seria mais do que uma amiga para ele.

Ah, ela tinha sido namorada dele durante um ano, antes de os dois ficarem mais íntimos, mas a relação era mais um acordo. Um jeito de Rony protegê-la de caras esquisitos entre o último ano do ensino médio e o primeiro ano da faculdade.

O namoro nunca significou nada.

Os dois nem sequer precisaram fingir.

Ela engoliu outras lágrimas, lembrando do cheiro do quarto no campus quando eles voltaram da festa naquela noite.

Rony estava rindo de um cara que caiu na piscina, e Gina bebia água como se não houvesse amanhã. Um nunca ia a uma festa sem o outro, sempre se hidratavam e evitavam confusões. E tinham ido àquela festa por motivos sociais, nada mais.

Mas, quando Rony a deixou no apartamento naquela noite, ele pediu para dormir no sofá. Ele ficou e, depois de um tempo, os dois começaram a se beijar.

Gina nem sabia ao certo como os beijos tinham começado. Será que ela tomou a iniciativa? Ou foi ele? Isso importava agora? Então, eles tiraram as roupas e ela só conseguia pensar que finalmente ficaria com o homem que amava. O homem que estava ao seu lado a vida toda.

Em sua inocência, ela achou que se dar para ele significava... para sempre.

Na mente dele, tinha significado... um momento.

Um momento horrível e sem graça que terminou com lágrimas de frustração.

Para dizer o mínimo, tinha sido estranho. Rony sentou na beirada da cama, com a cabeça nas mãos, repetindo várias e várias vezes:

— Ai, meu Deus, o que nós fizemos? O que acabamos de fazer?

E ela ficou sentada lá, vulnerável, sua virgindade perdida, e lutava para impedir que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Se fosse qualquer outro cara, ela o teria chutado para fora e ligado para Rony ir cuidar dela.

Mas para quem você liga quando transa com seu melhor amigo? Quando a única pessoa que te entende é aquela que nem consegue te olhar?

— Preciso ir — dissera ele, sem se preocupar em se despedir ou perguntar se ela estava bem. A batida da porta pareceu uma martelada em seu corpo.

Gina permaneceu sentada em silêncio, tentando acalmar a respiração. Sem entender por que a experiência não tinha sido mágica como ela ouvira falar e sem saber se deveria contar a alguém ou simplesmente continuar deitada.

Os pais estavam viajando de férias, mas mal sabia ela que, se ligasse para eles, eles não teriam atendido. Foi a mesma noite em que eles morreram em um acidente de carro voltando do aeroporto.

Uma semana depois, Rony murmurou um pedido de desculpas, depois explicou que ficaria muito ocupado com as aulas por algum tempo.

Ele começou a ligar apenas uma vez por semana, depois uma vez por mês, até finalmente ela só receber cartões dele e de sua família nas festas.

A dor a tornou uma nova pessoa. Ela não tinha percebido, até agora, que perdera todos a quem amava na mesma noite fatídica.

Os pais, Rony, a vovó Nadine e a família dele. Todo mundo foi tirado dela num instante. E, de repente, ela se perguntou como tinha conseguido sobreviver até ali sem ter um colapso nervoso.

Com a respiração trêmula, Gina subiu as escadas correndo. Teria tempo para refletir e sentir autopiedade mais tarde, mas agora... agora ela precisava se arrumar para andar de braços dados com Rony, apesar de ser o último lugar onde ela queria estar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Gente mil perdões, eu estive doente essa semana, cheia de listas e trabalhos da faculdade e chegava sem animo nenhum pra editar. Eu ia postar na sexta, mas cheguei cansada da faculdade e fui dormir, eu estava com o corpo bem dolorido. No sábado atualizei Speak Now e só agora to revisando os capítulos dessa e postando, só que estou bastante sonolenta por causa dos remédios. Sim, remédios, porque a gripe pensou que seria legal se juntar a minha garganta inflamada D:_

 _Então para compensar vocês por uma longa semana sem capítulos, estarei postando 4 capítulos entre hoje e amanhã (eeeeh \o/) to revisando e vou postando assim que terminar de revisar. :D_

 _espero que estejam gostando e obrigada por favoritarem ou seguir a história, me deixa feliz e me anima para postar. Sejam legais e comentem ^^_

 _Até os próximos capítulos._


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Harry continuou dizendo a si mesmo que não era assustador, esquisito ou um pouco estranho ele ir atrás de Gina e Rony no brunch.

Tinha tudo planejado. Ele ficaria longe, se misturaria, beberia um drink e, depois que tivesse certeza de que Rony não estava sendo um babaca com Gina e estava realmente prestando atenção nela, ele iria embora.

Apesar da conversa dolorosas entre os dois, ele ainda nutria um sentimento de posse fortíssimo em relação a ela. Era intenso e estranho, mas ele não conseguia impedir, do mesmo jeito que não conseguia dizer ao próprio corpo para não respirar. Precisava ter certeza de que ela sobreviveria ao brunch. Ele não era iludido o suficiente para achar que as pessoas mudavam tanto depois do ensino médio.

Eles se vangloriavam da própria maturidade, mas ainda faziam fofoca no Facebook.

Diziam que tinham superado os dramas, mas ainda guardavam rancores daqueles que se tornava mais bem-sucedido. Na verdade, a idade adulta era quase pior do que o ensino médio, porque, por algum motivo, de repente era legal ser manipulador. _"Ah, estou_ _tão preocupada com fulano. Você soube o que aconteceu?"_

Como isso não era fofoca?

Ou quando as amigas da mãe iam visitar e perguntavam da vida de Rony porque uma das filhas ainda estava solteira. Ele nunca mencionou para Gina o que as pessoas falavam dela pelas costas, depois que ela e Rony se afastaram.

Era horrível, no mínimo.

Os boatos sobre Gina ter traído Rony e engravidado de outro cara se espalhavam no pequeno círculo social. A pior parte dizia que ele a tinha rejeitado e ela tinha fora internada num hospício.

Essa foi divertida.

A coitada da mãe dele quase teve um derrame, mas conseguiu resolver as fofocas. De acordo com ela, Rony e Gina só estavam ocupados com o trabalho, mas ainda se falavam sempre, embora ninguém visse mais o carro dela na casa.

As pessoas falavam.

E Harry as odiava por isso.

Então, sim, ele ia seguir os dois, fazer o papel do perseguidor maluco. Mas, se isso significasse que ele poderia, de algum jeito, salvar o dia dela, tudo bem. Ele não queria vê-la magoada de novo. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar conta. Ciúme à parte, ele realmente só queria que Gina fosse feliz.

Mesmo que ela ficasse com Rony, o canalha sortudo.

A BMW da família parou na entrada do restaurante River Walk. Harry parou do outro lado da rua e desligou sua caminhonete.

Pensou em se abaixar no banco, mas depois percebeu que a caminhonete já se entregava, então não importava muito.

Gina saiu da BMW usando um vestido branco justo. Era completamente decotado nas costas, exceto por uma tira de tecido perto do pescoço, com mangas japonesas e um decote cavado. Ele sentiu a garganta seca quando ela se virou para Rony com aquele corpo perfeito.

Obviamente, Rony percebeu, se seu sorrisinho convencido era uma indicação. Harry apertou o punho e observou Gina jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Abraçando a bolsa com força, ela andou na frente de Rony enquanto ele colocava a mão na pele nua das costas dela.

Se Harry pudesse rosnar ou rugir ou talvez socar alguma coisa, teria se sentido bem melhor. Em vez disso, ele se torturou observando e imaginando como seria se os papéis estivessem invertidos. E se fosse a mão dele? E se ela risse da piada dele?

— Nem pense nisso — falou em voz alta e pigarreou.

Por fim, depois de minutos eternos de tortura, eles desapareceram dentro do restaurante, e Harry pôde relaxar, pelo menos um pouco.

Ele olhou no espelho para ver se estava tudo bem. Não tinha se arrumado muito para a ocasião. Mas seu estilo era diferente do irmão. Seria como comparar o melhor champanhe com um uísque caro.

Os ternos de Rony custavam mais do que o valor que a maioria das pessoas pagava nas prestações de suas casas. Ele gritava dinheiro, desde o relógio Rolex até as calças perfeitamente passadas, o paletó e a camisa de botões, desabotoada para mostrar a pele bronzeada. O sorriso que brilha no escuro combinava bem com o cabelo curto escuro. Sem falar que ele, de alguma forma, tinha aperfeiçoado a arte da barba bem-feita.

Em uma palavra, Rony parecia uma mulher.

Enquanto Harry, bem, ele tirou os óculos escuros e os jogou no banco do carro. Era mais um cara do tipo jeans e camiseta. Sim, ele gostava de roupas boas e de marca, mas não era feminino em suas escolhas como Rony.

Na verdade, ele achou engraçado Rony estar usando, hoje, um terno bege, enquanto Harry ostentava uma calça jeans da Rock and Republic e uma camisa Armani preta justa.

Harry exibiria suas melhores roupas, se precisasse.

E era vaidoso o suficiente para saber que seus braços e seu peitoral faziam maravilhas com as mulheres.

Todas as mulheres, exceto a que ele mais queria.

— Para — disse a si mesmo de novo. Com um xingamento, ele saltou da caminhonete e bateu a porta com força.

Agora era um momento perfeito para entrar direto no Inferno. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e atravessou a rua.

O que viu quando as portas se abriram deveria tê-lo chocado, talvez o repelido, mas estava tão acostumado que quase não se intimidou.

Rony estava em pé no meio do bar aberto à direita, com umas 12 garotas ao redor pedindo autógrafo.

Por favor, ele só fez um ensaio para a _GQ._

As garotas ao redor dele davam risinhos ao mesmo tempo. Todas se inclinavam para que Rony pudesse ver com facilidade uma trilha em cada um de seus decotes.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo imensamente.

Então Harry ouviu uma risada diferente. Não era falsa. Era sincera, profunda. Virou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver Gina sentando a uma mesa de mulheres.

A maioria delas parecia mais velha. Não eram o tipo de mulher que estariam num reencontro de quatro anos do ensino médio. Mas, quando ele se aproximou, os rostos ficaram mais reconhecíveis. Engraçado como a idade muda as pessoas. Muitas delas tinham engordado, algumas estavam grávidas, e umas poucas tinham pintado o cabelo com cores diferentes e colocado _piercings_ no rosto.

Ela parecia bem, absolutamente bem, mas onde estavam os homens?

Olhou ao redor de novo e percebeu um grupo de caras sentados logo atrás de Rony, bebendo cerveja, arrotando e rindo com sinceridade.

Pareciam tenebrosos.

Que diabos era esse reencontro? Deprimente!

Alguns usavam aliança, outros estavam começando a ficar com menos cabelo e a maioria tinha bolsas sob os olhos. Harry de repente se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com o mundo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e escapou rapidamente em direção aos toaletes para repensar sua estratégia.

Uma mulher jovem saiu em alta velocidade do banheiro e trombou direto nele.

— Ah, desculpe, sen... — Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando levantou a cabeça para apreciá-lo. Um amplo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. — Não quero me desculpe.

Harry riu.

— Por que a súbita mudança de atitude?

— Querido, basta você me deixar encará-lo por mais alguns minutos e eu mudo mais do que minha atitude. — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e passou uma das mãos pelos bíceps de Harry. Ele estava sendo assediado no corredor do toalete? — Vai ficar aqui por um tempo? — ronronou ela.

— Hum, ainda não tenho certeza.

— O que posso fazer pra te convencer, docinho? — Ela deu um tapinha no bíceps dele com a mão esquerda, e ele viu uma enorme aliança brilhante.

— Querida — falou devagar, pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo. — Não preciso que me convençam a ficar quando uma mulher bonita me pede. Agora vai e aproveita o brunch. — Ele piscou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e deu uma risadinha, desta vez atraindo a atenção da mesa de mulheres. Ele levantou o olhar e viu todas de boca aberta. Menos Gina, que tinha escolhido aquele exato momento para procurar alguma coisa na bolsa.

Ele acenou uma vez com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro masculino.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Onde estava o celular quando ela precisava dele? Droga, estava no carro de Rony! Ela precisava sair dali antes que perdesse a cabeça! O assunto de hoje era Rony. As pessoas perguntando se eles tinham mantido contato ao longo dos anos. Ah, eles não estão empolgados de casar depois de tanto tempo? Ah, ninguém acreditou nem por um segundo que Gina tinha sido internada num hospício! Que diabos?

Uma colega de turma de quem ela mal se lembrava até hoje veio correndo até a mesa. O nome dela era Joy, e Gina achou que combinava.

— Estou oficialmente apaixonada. — Ela se jogou na cadeira e engoliu a bebida toda. Uau, Gina desejou que suas experiências no banheiro fossem tão excitantes.

— Vocês viram o cara? — Sandy, uma amiga do último ano, a cutucou nas costelas. — Ele é de longe o melhor pedaço de mau caminho que eu já vi na minha vida toda.

— Quero lamber esse homem — disse outra garota.

— Quero lamber esse homem o dia todo — gritou um cara do outro lado do salão.

Bom saber que esse cara, quem quer que fosse, jogava nos dois times. Ele provavelmente era gay . Todos os bons eram gays.

— Sem ofensas, Gina. — Joy estendeu a mão até o outro lado da mesa e deu um tapinha na mão dela. — Mas ele é mais gostoso do que o Rony!

Ouviram-se suspiros por toda parte.

— Não! Tá brincando? Não me diga! — continuavam dizendo repetidas vezes. Um silêncio absoluto se instalou quando um homem vestido com uma camiseta preta justa saiu dos toaletes e foi direto à mesa delas.

Os olhos se concentravam apenas em Gina.

O coração dela quase parou nesses poucos segundos.

O sorriso brilhante era para ela, apenas para ela.

Maldito.

— Gina, por que ele está te olhando? Gina? — Sandy a cutucou, mas Gina manteve os olhos concentrados em Harry, o sorriso se ampliando cada vez mais.

Quando ele chegou ao lado dela, se ajoelhou para os dois ficarem cara a cara. Ele se inclinou para beijar a bochecha dela, demorando um pouco mais antes de se afastar.

— Achei que você poderia precisar de um resgate.

Sandy xingou ao lado de Gina.

Joy deu um risinho.

Outra mulher disse:

— Como é que ela faz isso? Rony _e_ o homem misterioso?

— Obrigada. — Gina engoliu o orgulho e aceitou a oferta dele pelo que era: um jeito de escapar daquele lugar, de fugir das admiradoras de Rony.

— Me desculpem, senhoritas. — Gina se levantou e pegou a bolsa e os óculos escuros. — Eu me esqueci que Harry e eu íamos...

— Ao parque — concluiu ele. — Espero não estar te roubando cedo demais.

— Não — respondeu Gina quando todas disseram "Sim" na mesa.

— Espera — se intrometeu Sandy. — Harry? Harry, você me parece familiar.

— Irmão! — gritou Rony. — Vem cá!

Gina revirou os olhos.

Mais uma vez se ouviram suspiros na mesa.

— Você é Harry Potter! Ai, caramba! Ai, cacete! Olha só pros dois! — Se Sandy não tomasse cuidado, ia ter um ataque do coração.

No exato momento, o marido dela apareceu. Sua estômago gorducho se destacava perto do físico perfeito de Harry.

— Oi, baby. — Ele tentou dar um beijo na bochecha dela, mas Sandy o empurrou para longe.

Gina pressionou os lábios para impedir uma risada.

— Ei, Gin, aonde você vai? Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Rony fingiu estar bem. Gina percebeu isso porque os lábios dele se retorciam como se ele quisesse fazer uma cara feia e, depois, socar a cara do irmão.

— A vovó me pediu pra levar Gina ao parque. Tem alguma coisa a ver com o casamento ou sei lá.

Bem, isso era mentira. Duas mentiras, mas Gina não ia argumentar.

— Ah, bem, hum, acho que eu também vou.

— Não! — Todas as garotas gritaram. — Ron, fica com a gente. — Uma garota chegou ao lado dele e fez biquinho. — Ela vai ficar bem. Não vemos você há anos! — E revirou os olhos.

Gina queria arrancar os cabelos da mulher.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas outra garota enroscou o braço no dele.

— Por favor, Ron, você ainda não contou sobre sua viagem à África pra ajudar os nômades.

Sério? Elas estavam acreditando nisso? De verdade? Gina queria gritar. Ele deu um risinho e acenou com a cabeça.

— Claro, eu fico, mas só mais um pouquinho. — O olhar dele se voltou para Gina. — Detesto ficar longe do meu amor por muito tempo.

Gina se perguntou o que seria mais satisfatório: dar um tapa na cara dele ou enforcá-lo.

Rony se inclinou para ela e a beijou na bochecha.

— Te vejo daqui a pouco.

— Isso. — Gina lhe deu um abraço de lado bem sem graça e ficou grudada em Harry.

Assim que saíram, ela murmurou:

— Ainda estou zangada, mas obrigada.

— Claro. — Ele colocou os óculos escuros.

— E eu não precisava de resgate.

— Eu sei.

— Tudo bem, só quero que você saiba que eu estava lidando bem com as coisas e...

— Gi, eu sei. Agora, você quer se divertir ou sentar aqui pra discutir?

— Diversão — murmurou ela.

Ele riu.

— Ótimo. Bem, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ai está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem *-*_

 _Mais tarde, (já são 3:08 da manhã), eu posto os outros dois que prometi, mas provavelmente só sairá a noite. Farei o possível para postar a tarde, porém só tenho tempo a noite para revisar e postar._

 _Beijos e até mais tarde, boa madrugada a todos :D_


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Rony observou os dois desaparecerem. Bem, ele prestou atenção em Gina. O irmão podia ir para o inferno, na opinião dele.

O que Harry estava fazendo aqui, afinal? Não era o reencontro do ensino médio _dele._

Exatamente quando ele estava pronto para ir atrás dos dois, uma loura gostosa puxou sua camisa e sorriu como se quisesse fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

— Quer dizer que os boatos são verdadeiros?

— Boatos? — Ele lhe deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

— Que as garotas choram quando você as deixa na cama porque elas te querem muito. — Ela estava tentando ser sexy, mas, honestamente, no instante em que ela disse _choram_ e _cama_ na mesma frase, ele perdeu o apetite sexual de uma só vez.

Gina.

Meu Deus, como ele era burro.

Ele devia ter pedido desculpas.

Ou, pelo menos, ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa além de ficar sentado lá com a cabeça nas mãos, pronto para chorar por ter arruinado a amizade mais importante de sua existência.

Isso o tinha destruído.

A maioria das pessoas conta como se perderam, falam como suas escolhas as tornaram quem são, como percorreram um caminho lento até o ponto em que suas vidas se encontraram.

Mas com Rony era diferente. Ele sabia o momento exato. Três horas da manhã. Ele sabia o dia exato. Três de fevereiro. Ele sabia tudo.

O cheiro a coco no quarto por causa de uma das velas ridículas de Gina, compradas na Bath and Body. A sensação dos lençóis de jérsei nas pernas.

A pele macia dela sob sua mão.

Sim, ele sabia o momento exato em que apostou e perdeu tudo de que lhe era importante.

Foi exatamente no mesmo dia em que ele decidiu que não poderia repetir o que fizeram. Rony viu-se em uma encruzilhada. Poderia ter escolhido ser bacana e ido atrás dela para pedir desculpas. Depois, viveria uma vida segura, com a média americana de filhos e uma casa com cerca de madeira.

Ou poderia ter escolhido ser um babaca.

Sua escolha foi óbvia, mas ele se sentia preso e sozinho. E não foi de grande ajuda os amigos terem dito que a melhor maneira de esquecer uma garota era sair com outra. Foi isso que ele fez, várias e várias vezes, até ficar tão entorpecido e enojado consigo mesmo que nem queria mais viver.

A dor acabou sumindo quando Gina começou a viver a própria vida.

Era mais fácil para ele ignorar o que tinha acontecido. Fingir que não importava de verdade. Mas importava. Ah, como importava!

Gina não fazia ideia.

Como poderia?

Tinha sido a primeira vez dos dois. Ele nunca contou a ninguém que ainda era virgem quando terminou o ensino médio. Mas era fácil manter esse segredo. As garotas o queriam tanto que mentiam sobre suas habilidades na cama. Claro, ele nunca foi um anjo, mas sempre soube que queria que sua primeira vez fosse com alguém especial, com uma garota de quem ele realmente gostasse. Ele achava que amava Gina, mas ela tinha um jeito de fazer um homem se sentir mais do que era, e isso era difícil para Rony. Ele sabia que queria mais do que poderia dar a Gina. Ele queria ser irresponsável e livre, errar, enlouquecer, ficar famoso. Gina teria ficado feliz em abandonar a faculdade e ter filhos logo em seguida.

Nada faz um cara correr mais rápido do que saber que poderia ter tudo com uma mulher, e acabar perdendo tudo.

Para ser sincero, isso o tinha assustado demais.

E se? E se ele tivesse pedido desculpas? Amado a garota como ela merecia? Na cabeça dele, ainda assim a teria destruído. Era muito mais fácil ser quem ele era.

E foi por isso que, quando a loura gostosa enfiou a mão no cós da calça dele e sussurrou alguma coisa safada em seu ouvido, ele foi embora com ela. Sem se importar se as pessoas iam cochichar pelas suas costas que ele estava traindo e sem se importar com a total estupidez das próprias atitudes quando ela tirou a blusa no carro dele.

Ele só queria ser livre, viver. Se separar do menino que era tantos anos atrás.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ai está mais um capítulo como prometido :D_

 _Esse capítulo pra mim é muito importante, porque ele me fez entrar no personagem quando li o livro pela primeira vez, me fez ver o porque dele chegar ao estado que esta, mas a conversa sobre Rony fica mais para o próximo livro (que pra mim é um dos mais engraçados)._

 _Esse capítulo é pequeno e voltado para Rony, mas o próximo é todo cheio de Hinny no zoológico e é bem engraçado e fofo *-*_

 _Espero que tenham gostado._

 _ **Edwiges Potter:** Harry ta só começando, ate eu fiquei querendo que ele existisse kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Obrigada a todos que acompanham e apareçam por aqui, deixem um comentário, favoritem e sigam a fic. Ela tem muitos capítulos ainda por vir *-*_

 _Ate o próximo, beijos._


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Harry tentou não olhar para as pernas dela. De verdade. Era um esforço colossal em nome de todos os homens do mundo. Na verdade, várias vezes desejou que alguém documentasse o extremo autocontrole que ele estava demonstrando. Ele mordia o lábio, inspirava e expirava e mantinha a caminhonete entre as faixas amarelas e brancas da rua.

— Então, para onde vamos? — perguntou Gina.

Mesmo assim, ele não olhou. Sabia que, se olhasse para ela, nem que fosse de relance, seus olhos se desviariam e ele seria responsável por um engavetamento de doze carros.

Seus nervos já estavam à flor da pele por sentir o perfume dela espalhado pela caminhonete, fazendo cócegas no nariz, provocando seus sentidos e o deixando mais excitado do que deveria ser permitido.

Respirando para se acalmar, ele respondeu:

— É surpresa.

— Ah, eu adoro surpresas — disse ela secamente.

— Corta essa, Gina. Você esqueceu com quem está? Eu sei o quanto você adora surpresas. Droga, você chorou quando fizemos uma festa no seu aniversário de 16 anos.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Lembra? — Harry teve que conter o impulso de animá-la. — Você estava tão feliz porque minha mãe e meu pai pagaram pra todo mundo ir àquele show dos Backstreet Boys. Você foi ao camarim, conheceu o Brian e anunciou que ia se casar com ele.

Ela bufou e depois riu.

— Caramba, como eu amava os Backstreet Boys.

— Todas as garotas amavam. Eu, no entanto, queria incendiar o trailer deles e vê-los morrendo bem devagar e de um jeito agonizante.

— Você e todos os caras por aí — provocou ela.

— Então, admite. — Ele entrou na rua transversal. — Você gosta de surpresas.

— Harry Potter, você está me levando para ver os Backstreet Boys?

— Não. — Ele deu de ombros. — Graças a Deus. Estou levando você a um lugar que te fará ficar feliz, e não voltar aos gritinhos agudos dos 16 anos.

— Feliz? — Ela mexeu no rádio. — Hum, o que você sabe sobre me fazer feliz? Você me jogava pedras, me ridicularizava, me provocava e me perseguia. E acha que conhece um lugar nesta cidade que vai me fazer feliz?

Naquele instante, ele olhou para as pernas, o rosto, os olhos, os lábios dela e respondeu com confiança:

— Acho, sim.

Gina o encarou um pouco confusa e voltou a olhar pela janela. Era melhor que eles não conversassem. Ele estava ficando mais apegado a cada minuto, e ela ia embora dali a alguns dias. Dois, para ser bem exato.

O coração dele se apertou. Ele ia superar. _Do mesmo jeito que superou no ensino médio?_ Suas lembranças diziam que não era provável.

Respirando fundo, ele virou na rua certa. A entrada estava tranquila, até ele ver a placa e entrar no estacionamento.

— O zoológico — declarou Gina. — Você vai me levar ao zoológico?

— Não fique tão impressionada — provocou Harry. — Talvez a gente encontre um bundão que se pareça com o meu irmão! Talvez eu esteja sendo otimista demais. — Ele suspirou, estacionou na primeira vaga disponível e desligou o carro.

— O que te faz achar que isso vai me deixar feliz? — Gina não se moveu. O cinto de segurança ainda estava preso; os braços, cruzados.

Harry soltou o próprio cinto de segurança e se inclinou em direção a ela.

— Sai do carro pra descobrir.

Como nunca foi de recusar um desafio, Gina lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança e abria a porta.

Caramba, o reencontro deve ter sido pior do que ele pensava.

Eles andaram lado a lado até a entrada. Harry pagou os ingressos e se encolheu quando a viu andar na frente. Queria colocar a mão nas costas dela, tocar a pele suave que o vestido deixava à mostra. Odiava o irmão cada vez mais por ter a honra de tocar em algo tão sagrado.

— Então, pra onde vamos, moço da felicidade? — Gina estava com as mãos nos quadris.

— Você vai ficar assim o tempo todo?

— Assim como? — Ela fez um biquinho. Adorável. Gina estava se esforçando demais para ficar com raiva e mau humor.

— Olha, eu só estou tentando consertar o dano causado por alguém que tem o meu sangue. Você pode participar ou não. A escolha é sua.

Gina interrompeu o contato visual e suspirou.

— Você não pode consertar esse dano. Ele já foi feito.

Honestamente, ele não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. Só sabia que eles tinham terminado e se separado de um jeito ruim. E, para ser sincero, não era da conta dele.

— Quero dizer, o que ele fez hoje — esclareceu Harry. — Flertar com qualquer coisa que usasse uma saia justa e fazer você sentar perto de mulheres taradas. — Ele piscou. — Sem falar de ter inventado um brunch ridículo de reencontro pra você, sendo que nós dois sabemos o quanto você odiava o ensino médio.

— A palavra-chave é _odiar_ — concordou Gina.

— Ah, essa é a minha garota. E, agora, que tal um sorriso?

As narinas dela se dilataram.

— Um pequenininho? — pediu ele, se aproximando.

Os lábios dela se separaram.

E, de repente, um sorriso era a última coisa em que ele pensava. Droga, ele precisava parar de coloca-los naquela situação. Devagar, ele se afastou e pegou a mão dela.

— Vem comigo.

Relutante, Gina se arrastou atrás dele, mas ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma às vezes. Essa era uma ideia que o assustava com frequência, e mais uma vez ele se sentiu o perseguidor.

Harry pigarreou quando chegaram ao seu destino.

Gina se aproximou lentamente da pequena caixa de vidro e olhou para ele, confusa.

— Fica olhando — disse ele, depois olhou ao redor para confirmar se ninguém estava observando e, com delicadeza, deu um tapinha no vidro.

Gina xingou, uma criança pequena começou a chorar e a mãe lançou um olhar de raiva para os dois. No fundo, era a surpresa perfeita.

— Seu filho da...

— Gi — interrompeu ele. — Me diz que você não está sorrindo.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

— Seu esquisito nojento! Por que diabos você me trouxe pra exibição de tarântulas?

— Porque você odeia aranhas.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Como é que isso vai me alegrar?

— Está funcionando. — Ele a puxou para um abraço, puramente instintivo, mas ela o abraçou de volta. — Né?

— Sim, seu idiota. Está funcionando só porque estou chocada e irritada demais pra fazer alguma coisa além de rir.

— Ah, e ela chegou ao ponto principal da questão.

— Hein?

Harry a soltou e olhou para a aranha.

— Às vezes, quando a vida fica difícil e as pessoas te deixam com raiva ou mesmo quando você está com medo, a melhor resposta é rir. Rir na cara do medo, na cara do que te assusta mais. É o único jeito de fazer você superar as coisas que te fazem chorar.

Gina ficou em silêncio e depois disse:

— Você andou bebendo o Ki-Suco da vovó Nadine, né?

— Eu realmente adoro o de uva — brincou ele.

Gina olhou de novo para a aranha e fez uma careta.

— Obrigada. Por mais estranho que pareça, isso funcionou. Estou mais preocupada de a aranha escapar da caixa de vidro do que com minha manhã horrorosa. Falando nisso, quando é que eu fui internada num hospício?

— Ah, isso foi depois da gravidez.

— Que foi antes do quê?

— Da traição — confirmou ele.

— Isso explica tudo. Sou uma vagabunda mesmo.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

— E aí, tá pronta pra ver os bundões?

— Você não me contou que o Ron estava aqui! — Ela deu um tapa nele de brincadeira.

— Ah, tem uma jaula inteira deles. Vem comigo!

Harry pegou a mão dela e a levou até os macacos. No instante em que os dois pararam em frente à jaula, um deles começou a fazer cocô perto da árvore, outro coçou a bunda e o terceiro começou a lamber uma parte do corpo que não deve ser mencionada.

Harry suspirou.

— É como observar o pequeno Ronron crescer de novo. — Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração e suspirou de um jeito saudoso.

Gina cobriu a boca para rir.

— Pobrezinho.

— Não se sinta mal pela criança-prodígio. Ele quer tudo e um pouco mais.

— Vocês dois ainda se falam?

Harry desviou o olhar.

— Eu e Rony? A resposta seria um _não_ sonoro. Este fim de semana é a primeira vez que passamos mais do que um dia juntos em anos.

— Por quê?

 _Por sua causa._

 _Porque eu te amo._

 _Porque ele é um bundão._

— Digamos apenas que tivemos uma briga. Eu não concordei com o rumo que ele deu à própria vida, e ele acha que eu sou muito estressado. Fim da história. — Harry estendeu a mão. Gina a pegou.

Ele a levou até a próxima jaula.

— Você sente falta dele? — perguntou Gina.

— Sinto falta de quem ele era. Sinto falta de quem ele poderia ser. — Ele riu com amargura. — Isso é terríel? Desejar que alguém seja diferente só porque você não concorda com a pessoa que esse alguém se tornou?

Lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Gina.

— Não, eu não acho que isso seja terrível. Se faz você se sentir melhor, eu também sinto falta dele.

— Você mora em Seattle.

— Sinto falta de quem ele era. Além do mais, semana passada foi a primeira vez que falei com Rony depois de anos.

Harry não sabia se estava aliviado ou preocupado pelo fato de o irmão ter provado ser um mentiroso mais uma vez. Quer dizer que ele não tinha tomado conta de Gina de perto, como contou a todo mundo? Interessante. Mas seu coração ainda tinha dificuldade para aceitar que ela tinha algum sentimento de carinho por Rony, seja pela versão antiga ou pela nova.

— Bem, vocês eram melhores amigos. Então eu entendo.

— Ele nunca segurou minha mão. — Gina riu. — Não é ridículo? Nós nunca demos as mãos.

— O quê? — disse Harry, com uma expressão tensa no rosto. — Mas vocês namoraram, e estavam juntos o tempo todo. Quero dizer... — Ele a cutucou de leve. — ... vocês deram as mãos na noite do skate, no sexto ano. Isso deve contar.

Gina riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Isso, vamos falar da noite do _skate_ , porque aquilo não foi totalmente forçado! Juro que elas incentivaram! Tocar Savage Garden enquanto diz às meninas para escolherem um cara bonitinho. Provavelmente foi assim que as interesseiras de Rony aprenderam a dar em cima dos homens.

— Noite do skate — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Não conta — comentou Gina. — Como eu disse, foi forçado. Quero dizer, ele me beijou quando a gente namorou...

Harry desejou que seu tremor não fosse muito evidente.

— Eu me lembro da única vez que tentei pegar na mão dele no ensino médio, quando estávamos namorando. Ele puxou a mão e balançou a cabeça. Mais tarde, me disse que não queria que parecesse que nós dois não nos relacionávamos com outras pessoas.

— Que babaca.

— É, acho que esse foi o começo do fim. — Gina suspirou. — Olha! O urso saiu!

— Droga, tá falando sério? — Harry a agarrou e a empurrou em direção à parede de tijolos do outro lado da jaula. A adrenalina corria pelo seu sangue.

— Hum... — Gina sacudiu os braços tensionados dele. — O que você está fazendo?

— Você disse... — A respiração de Harry estava irregular de medo. — Você disse que o urso saiu.

Gina mordeu o lábio e, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada. Ela recostou a cabeça no peito dele enquanto seus ombros se sacudiam.

— Eu quis dizer que ele não estava dormindo atrás da pequena caverna. Talvez eu devesse ter gritado que estava do lado de fora. Aí você não teria um ataque do coração. — Gina se inclinou para perto e deu um sorriso zombador. — Bem, pelo menos eu sei que você ainda tem medo de ursos.

Ele odiava os malditos ursos. Até os de jujuba.

— Eu só estava tentando te proteger.

— E a si mesmo. — Gina o cutucou e depois pegou a mão dele. — Admite, seu coração estava disparado. Você começou a suar.

— Eu odeio ursos. — Harry se sentiu com 10 anos de novo. Gina tinha perguntado por que ele estava chorando, e ele respondeu que estava passando _Ursinhos Carinhosos_ na TV de novo.

Naquele Natal, ela comprou um Ursinho Carinhoso para ele.

Ele chorou.

De novo.

Ele culpava os pais por acamparem com muita frequência, quando ele era criança. Quando ele tinha 3 anos, um urso entrou no acampamento, e ele nunca superou esse fato. A mãe disse que ele chorou o dia inteiro quando descobriu que o urso tinha comido seus biscoitos integrais.

— Olha. — Gina apontou para o enorme urso ameaçador. — Ele só está brincando.

O que ela provavelmente viu foi o urso brincando, feliz, com um pedaço de madeira. O que Harry viu foi um urso destruindo coisas com suas garras de 25 centímetros.

— Você ainda tem o Sr. Feliz?

— Eu te odeio só um pouquinho, agora. Como foi que a situação mudou de eu te animando para a debater das minhas fobias?

— Ainda tem? — provocou ela.

— Não, o Sr. Feliz, meu Ursinho Carinhoso, sofreu um trágico acidente no mesmo ano que você me deu. Algo relacionado a uma fogueira e a falta de lenha.

— Você vai ver se algum dia vou te dar outro presente.

Ele provavelmente aceitaria um maldito urso dela, se ela continuasse a segurar sua mão.

Harry olhou para o relógio.

— Bem, por mais que eu tenha adorado nosso passeio rápido de uma hora, precisamos voltar. A vovó realmente falou alguma coisa sobre planejar o casamento, mas tenho certeza que isso era um código pra _Vai resgatar a Gina pra eu não ter que dirigir sem carteira._

— Sério? — Gina semicerrou os olhos sem acreditar.

— É, ela acredita que vocês vão se casar, e meus pais estão literalmente planejando a cerimônia enquanto conversamos. É bom você desejar que a vovó consiga controlar os dois. Caso contrário, você vai se casar no domingo.

— Muito engraçadinho. — Gina estremeceu. Ela sabia que a avó estava apenas acobertando a situação, mas ainda era irritante que os pais dele não soubessem. — E nós não vamos nos casar. Era um acordo, apesar de... — Ela diminuiu a voz.

— O quê? — O coração dele afundou até o estômago. — Apesar do quê?

Será que ela estava pensando melhor? Ela realmente queria se casar com ele?

— Apesar de parecer, de repente, que a vovó está ótima, não acha? — Ela esperava que a pista fosse suficiente.

— Acho que sim. — Harry coçou a cabeça. — Não tenho ficado muito em casa, na verdade. Foi estranho, porque um dia ela parecia totalmente bem e, no dia seguinte, era como se ela estivesse nos últimos suspiros. Ela começou a dar ordens. Os arranjos para o funeral, quem receberiam as ações da empresa, querendo que todos nós nos casássemos.

Ele parou e olhou para cima.

— Você não acha que a vovó Nadine está fingindo a doença, acha?

— Por que ela teria motivos pra isso? Talvez ela só esteja tentando parecer saudável porque eu tô aqui. — Gina rompeu o contato visual e começou a brincar com a bolsa.

— Certo. — Harry esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

— Então, planejamento do casamento. Espero que isso signifique que eu vou poder ver mais álbuns de fotos. — Ela o cutucou.

— É, me lembra de queimar essas coisas mais tarde. Não quero deixar rastros da minha atuação de cachorro.

— Você era um cachorro fofinho.

— Eu não tinha rabo.

Gina fechou os olhos e riu.

— Mas você tinha uma mancha muito bonitinha bem aqui. — Ela tocou no estômago dele, se demorou um pouco e depois apertou o abdome dele. A respiração dele ficou difícil, e ele observou os lábios dela. O desejo era incrível.

Gina umedeceu os lábios com a língua e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido dele:

— Só para constar, eu gosto mais do cachorro que do bundão.

— Isso foi um elogio, Gina Weasley?

— Ora, claro que foi, Harry Potter.

Eles riram e caíram numa conversa tranquila no percurso todo até a caminhonete. Ah, se esse momento pudesse durar para sempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ai está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e nos vemos na sexta ou no sábado. Beijos!_


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Gina estava suando.

O idiota do Harry e suas ideias idiotas para alegrá-la, e seu maldito sorriso com covinhas ridículas. Ela suspirou. Sua bunda durinha e as piadas ridículas sobre Rony não ajudavam muito.

Tantas palavras gritavam em sua cabeça, a maioria xingamentos. Esses garotos estimulavam as piores coisas nela.

Precisava lutar contra o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ela e Harry. E os pais dele ainda achavam, felizes, que ela e Rony estavam noivos.

Vovó tinha outros planos, mas Gina ainda estava esperando para saber por que ela estava aprontando com a família.

E Harry, bem, Harry achava que era tudo mentira e ainda estava preocupado de a vovó enfraquecer a qualquer momento.

Como se ela não tivesse preocupações suficiente na vida, quando eles chegaram em casa, Rony estacionou e saltou do carro, parecendo feliz demais por estar chegando de um brunch tão chato.

— Oi, baby. — Ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou no canto da boca.

Ela imediatamente lhe deu um tapa.

— Você beija suas prostitutas com essa boca!

Sério, ela não queria ter dito isso em voz alta.

Harry deu um assobio baixo atrás dela.

— Que diabos, Gina? É esse o tipo de recepção que você dá ao seu noivo? — E lhe deu um sorriso inocente.

— Seu canalha! — Ela levantou a mão de novo, mas Harry a afastou antes que ela pudesse provocar mais danos ao rosto do irmão.

— Que tipo de coisa ele andou te falando? — Rony se arremessou na direção de Harry, mas Gina ficou entre os dois.

— Nada, ele não disse nada. Você, no entanto, disse tudo que precisa ser dito sem abrir a maldita boca.

— Estou confuso. — Rony levantou as mãos, se rendendo.

— Você está fedendo a prostituta. Caramba, você prometeu, Rony. Você disse que isso era pela vovó, que você podia fazer qualquer coisa durante um fim de semana. Sério? O que seus pais vão dizer quando você entrar naquela casa fedendo a uma imitação barata de Dolce & Gabbana? Hein?

— Era _mesmo_ D&G. Eu saberia identificar — corrigiu ele, tirando o casaco e jogando-o por cima do ombro. Gina pulo em cima dele de novo.

Harry a agarrou. Ela virou e lhe lançou um olhar furioso que dizia _Deixa eu matá-lo!_

Rony parou.

— Não sei qual é a grande questão. Eu estou me divertindo, vocês dois estão se divertindo. Todo mundo ganha. Meus pais pensam que vamos nos casar, a vovó finalmente conseguiu trazer você pra casa, embora seja ridículo o fato de sua presença ser importante. Quer dizer, já se passaram anos, e agora ela quer te ver? Olha, tudo que importa é que, segundo todas as aparências, eu amadureci, vocês estão reunidos e nós nos casaremos felizes em breve. — Ele deu de ombros e se afastou.

— Canalha egoísta — murmurou Harry entre os dentes.

— Quero arrancar os olhos dele. — Gina se sentiu corar de raiva.

— É, você e todas as garotas com quem ele dormiu.

Gina se sentiu contrair e depois corar. O calor se espalhou pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, até ela não aguentar mais. Seus lábios tremeram apenas ligeiramente. Ela começou a andar determinada em direção à casa, mas Harry puxou o braço dela para trás e a empurrou pelo vão da porta mais próxima à garagem.

— O que houve?

— Tô bem. — As pernas de Gina de repente pareciam fracas.

— Você não está bem, Gi. Você tá tremendo. O que não está me contando?

 _Ah, praticamente tudo,_ ela queria dizer.

Derrotada, ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

Harry xingou.

— Ótimo, não me conta, mas estou aqui, se algum dia você quiser falar. — Ele começou a andar, mas depois virou. — Escuta, Gi, não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas deve ter sido ruim, pra vocês estarem tão brigados. Me promete que vai falar com alguém, mesmo que não seja eu.

Ela não faria isso, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ninguém sabia. Bem, exceto sua única amiga, mas seus pais tinham morrido achando que Gina ia acabar se casando com alguém da família Potter.

Meu Deus, parecia a decepção suprema.

Os pais dela estavam tão orgulhosos de ela ir para a faculdade, e amavam Rony como um filho. Eles sempre brincavam sobre passar férias juntos em família e assar biscoitos para todas as festas.

O que você faz quando a vida que deveria ter é roubada? O que você faz quando a culpa é sua, e você não pode contar a alguém qual é o motivo? O que você faz quando a única pessoa que te causou mais dor na vida está te oferecendo tudo que você sempre quis numa bandeja de prata? Ela sabia que ele não jogava para perder, porque conhecia Rony melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Não seria difícil convencê-lo a realmente se casar com ela. Os pais dele garantiriam isso, especialmente se ele terminasse o noivado.

O que ela estava fazendo? Ela realmente queria ficar com um cara que não conseguia manter as calças fechadas?

As mãos dela ainda tremiam por causa do encontro.

Era real demais. Sentir o cheiro do perfume de outra pessoa nele a tinha levado com sucesso para o passado. Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez depois de terem passado a noite juntos.

Ele estava usando uma camiseta gasta da Abercrombie e calça jeans surrada. Estava lindo.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu e foi em direção a ela. Em poucos minutos, os dois se abraçaram, mas ele não estava com cheiro de Rony.

Estava com cheiro de outra garota, e depois alguém apareceu ao lado dele e perguntou se ele estava pronto para ir embora. Outra garota, uma garota bonita. Ela apertou a bunda dele, e os dois se afastaram.

Foi aí que começou o primeiro dia do resto da vida dela.

Perdida nos pensamentos, ela entrou na casa onde a família estava, sem dúvida, planejando sua futura felicidade matrimonial e quase tropeçou em Rony, que estava deitado no chão aos berros.

— O que aconteceu?

Enquanto Rony não parava de xingar, a mãe dele lutava contra a rolha de vinho — sem dúvida tentando afogar as mágoas — e o pai tentava colocar gelo no olho do filho.

A vovó Nadine estava com um sorriso forçado, e Harry mantinha o punho cerrado.

No geral, uma cena normal na casa Potter.

— Ele deu de cara na parede — disse Harry simplesmente.

— Uma parede fez isso? — Gina apontou para o olho de Rony. Estava inchado e já começava a mudar de cor.

— Era uma parede grande — resmungou Rony do chão. — Maldita parede. Odeio paredes.

Harry deu um sorriso forçado, e a vovó Nadine começou a engasgar e abanar o rosto.

— Tudo bem. — Gina não sabia muito bem o que fazer em seguida, então se agachou para olhar Rony nos olhos. Pegou o gelo da mão do pai e jogou no olho dele com a maior força possível.

Lily arfou enquanto a vovó Nadine caía na gargalhada.

— Desculpa — disse Gina com doçura. — Escorregou.

Rony a fuzilou com os olhos, mas não disse nada.

— Podemos ter um minuto a sós? — pediu ela.

Devagar, a família saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. Gina se inclinou para perto, para sussurrar e ninguém ouvi-la, só em caso de eles estarem esperando na cozinha para ouvir a briga.

— Nunca mais, Rony.

Ele abriu a boca para falar.

— Não. — Gina sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, você não tem o direito de falar. Você tem o direito de ouvir. Tarefa difícil pra você, tenho certeza, mas tenta.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Se eu estou aqui fazendo esse favor enorme pra você, é melhor você aprender alguma coisa sobre autocontrole. Você não pode sair por aí dormindo com as suas vagabundas e não querer ser pego. Existem câmeras por toda parte, e um dia desses você vai ser descuidado. Você honestamente pensa que essas garotas se importam com você? Garanto que elas só querem seu dinheiro, seu status e seu corpo gostoso. Se não parar de sorrir desse jeito irônico, vou te dar um tapa na cara.

Ele engoliu de repente e parou de sorrir.

— Eu sei que é importante pra você ter a aprovação dos seus pais. E posso até acreditar que, por baixo de todo esse egoísmo, você queira o melhor para a empresa. Acho que eu, entre todas as pessoas, entendo, mas você pode fazer tudo isso sem manipular as pessoas que você ama. Depois deste fim de semana, eu tô fora. Simplesmente saiba que eu tô fora.

Trêmula, ela ficou de pé.

Rony estendeu a mão e agarrou o punho dela.

— Gin. — Seus olhos estavam vacilantes, e ele xingou entre os dentes. — Eu fiz merda.

— Essa é a história da sua vida.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Só quando se trata de mulheres com quem eu me importo.

Gina acreditava nisso. Sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

— Eu te amava, sabe?

Ela parou no meio do caminho, o coração martelando fora do peito. Respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar, depois virou para encará-lo. O homem que ela amara por tantos anos. Não era mais seu amigo de infância, mas um homem egoísta que só pensava no prazer.

— Eu também te amava, Rony. Mas esse aí, o homem que você é agora, não tanto.

Com isso, ela saiu da cozinha e deu de cara com Harry, que estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

Engraçado, ela esperava isso da vovó, não de seu inimigo.

— Que momento especial. — Ele ficou tenso e passou os dedos no cabelo.

— Você socou ele.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e o cabelo cacheado caiu na testa.

— Soquei.

— Como foi? — Gina quis saber.

— Não foi bom como eu esperava.

Gina riu e lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro.

— Na próxima vez, que tal me deixar resolver minhas coisas?

— Não.

— Como é?

O pânico atravessou o rosto de Harry enquanto ele olhou pela janela e depois de volta para ela.

— Eu disse não. Por que você fica com toda a diversão? Acho que eu tenho tantos motivos quanto você pra querer socar o meu irmão.

— Tipo o quê?

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Harry congelou. Será que devia contar a ela? Devia falar? Oportunidades de ouro não aparecem sempre. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas vovó entrou, toda animada.

— Ah, docinho, você não sabe?

Ah, não. Ai, meu Deus. Não, não, não.

— Harry, aqui... — Ela apertou a bochecha dele, que quis morrer. — ... tinha uma queda enorme por você quando vocês eram pequenos! Por que você acha que ele insistia tanto em brincar de casinha, mesmo sendo o cachorro? Ora, era muito fofo. Eu me lembro da sua festa de 16 anos, quando seu namoradinho não apareceu, ele...

— Vovó! — berrou Harry. — Sério, não vamos exagerar minha queda infantil. Além do mais, acho que Gina já sabia, com toda a puxação de rabo de cavalo e jogação de pedra.

Ele esperava que ela ao menos suspeitasse.

A boca de Gina estava ligeiramente aberta, os olhos concentrados nos dois, como se os inspecionasse.

— Vocês estão me dizendo...

Ai, meu Deus.

Ela se aproximou dos dois, ainda com os olhos semicerrados.

— ... que ele me fez comer o pão que o diabo amassou porque gostava de mim?

Ele engoliu em seco. De algum modo, tinha imaginado essa cena de um jeito diferente na própria cabeça. Ele confessaria seu amor, e os dois iam rir de como isso era bobo e fariam amor no chão da cozinha.

Harry viu cada um de seus sonhos se estilhaçarem enquanto Gina se aproximava.

— Você contou à turma toda do quinto ano que eu tinha feito xixi nas calças no intervalo!

É verdade, tinha mesmo.

— Você escondeu uma aranha na minha lancheira e, quando eu chorei, você contou a todo mundo que eu estava chorando porque minha mãe tinha deixado a casca do pão no sanduíche.

— Não foi tão ruim assim, Gi...

— Eu estava no ensino médio. E, sim, foi muito ruim. As pessoas achavam que eu tinha algum tipo de fetiche esquisito com cascas de pão até a formatura. Encontrei cascas de pão no meu armário durante o ano inteiro.

Harry recuou até se encostar no balcão.

— Ah, olha a hora! — A vovó deu uma risadinha. — Vejo vocês dois mais tarde. Agora, não vão brigar por coisas que vocês não podem mudar!

Harry implorou mentalmente que a avó ficasse. Sério, ele estava de joelhos, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Começou a suar. E, então, quando ela desapareceu, ele rezou por uma intervenção divina.

Gina parecia prestes a explodir.

Nada bom.

— Você cortou meu cabelo. — O tom estava entrecortado, como se isso fosse a gota d'água na história dela.

— Cortei — confirmou ele, se arrastando aos poucos pelo balcão em direção à porta. — Mas, em minha defesa, eu estava tentando tirar o chiclete.

— O CHICLETE QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU LÁ!

— Você não tem como provar isso! — Por que ele estava gritando? — Além do mais, você contou a todo mundo no meu primeiro ano do ensino médio que eu só fingia gaguejar para conseguir mais ajuda dos professores!

— Você fazia isso mesmo!

— Fiz uma vez!

— Isso não é nada, comparado com o que você me fez passar. — Ela empurrou o peito dele. Harry estendeu a mão para trás. Havia uma caixa de ovos sobre o balcão. A mãe dele devia estar preparando o jantar.

Devagar, ele abriu a caixa e pegou dois.

— Bem, acho que eu simplesmente gosto de estar um passo à sua frente, Gina. — Com isso, ele jogou os ovos na cabeça dela.

E tentou fugir para o outro lado.

Gina o fez tropeçar. Ele caiu de cara no chão.

Xingando, ela agarrou os braços dele, prendendo-o ao chão.

— Vou te matar!

— Gina, eu estava brincando, me desculpa, eu...

Os olhos dela ferviam, como se estivesse possuída. Ela olhou ao redor, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Então... você quer fazer isso aqui? Agora? Liberar todo aquele mal-estar da infância? Ótimo, vamos lá.

— Vamos?

Ai, meu Deus, ele conseguia sentir a gagueira voltando. A boca parecia seca na boca.

— É, vamos.

Ela estendeu a mão para o balcão e pegou dois ovos. Em seguida, enquanto ele ainda estava congelado de medo, puxou a calça dele com muita habilidade e enfiou os ovos na frente, cavalgando-o enquanto eles quebravam e escorriam perna abaixo.

Harry fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva nem tanto tesão. Sério! Qual era o problema dele com comida? Primeiro, o frango na mesa de jantar, e agora ovos. Ele provavelmente nunca mais faria uma refeição sem ficar dolorosamente excitado.

— Já chega. — Ele sabia que era mais forte, maior e mais persistente. Agarrou os braços dela e a jogou de costas no chão, os ovos manchando suas calças. Que diabos, isso era desconfortável.

Ela gritava e sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele prendeu os braços dela nas laterais da cabeça. O ovo estava começando a secar no rosto dela.

— Pede desculpas e eu te solto.

— Nunca. — Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo. — Mantendo os braços dela presos, ele se inclinou sobre ela e juntou cuspe na boca.

— Não, não, Harry, não ouse. — Ela lutava debaixo dele. Que inferno, aquilo era bom.

— Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir desculpas.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

— Ótimo. — Ele deixou o cuspe sair um pouquinho da boca. Ela gritou.

E, de repente, ele foi puxado de cima dela.

— Qual é o problema de vocês dois? — gritou Rony.

Os pais deles entraram correndo na cozinha.

E Harry só conseguiu imaginar o que eles pensariam. O filho mais velho com partes molhadas na frente da calça, como se não tivesse se segurado, Gina com ovos no cabelo, e Rony com um olho roxo.

Como se tivessem combinado, Gina e Rony apontaram juntos para Rony. Ele xingou.

A mãe cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

— Harry Potter!

— Oh-oh, ela usou o nome completo — comentou Rony.

— Agora ele está morto — acrescentou Gina.

Harry queria rosnar.

A mãe balançou a cabeça.

— Sério, Harry, você não é tão imaturo! Ai, céus, Gina, isso é ovo na sua cabeça?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, solenemente.

Harry cerrou os dentes.

A mãe o inspecionou mais de perto.

— Querido, você teve um acidente?

Rony deu um risinho e começou a tossir perto dele. Ele olhou para Gina, que mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar.

— Sim, tenho 23 anos e tive um acidente. Sério, mãe?

— Bem, querido, sinto muito, mas parece que você... — Ela apontou e depois corou. — ... e eu sei como você era quando criança. — Ah, não.

— Como exatamente ele era? — perguntou Gina, subitamente intrigada.

— Ah, ele costumava ter alguns acidentes e pesadelos, nada sério.

Gina ficou radiante.

— Sério? Bem, tenho certeza que o coelhinho com quem ele dormia era um enorme consolo nesses momentos difíceis.

— Coelhinho? — Rony e o pai perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam do coelhinho idiota eram Gina e a mãe. Fora um presente do avô antes de morrer, mas ele lhe tinha dado o nome de Gina, sem nunca contar a ela.

Depois de uma noite descuidada dormindo com o bicho maldito no primeiro ano do ensino médio, Gina entrou no quarto dele e descobriu.

Foi o único momento em que eles tinham sido civilizados.

Agora, todas as fichas estavam na mesa.

— Sério, Gina, duvido que seja pior do que aquela ovelha idiota com quem você costumava dormir. Você sabe, aquela que você se recusava a deixar que alguém lavasse?

— Não estava suja! — argumentou ela.

— Estava cinza.

— E daí?

— A cor original era branca.

A boca de Gina formou uma linha fina, e ela levantou a mão.

A mãe de Harry bateu palmas.

— Crianças, sério. Meu Deus. Todo mundo vai se lavar e voltar para cá daqui a uma hora. Vamos jantar cedo e dar uma olhada nos planos para o casamento. Depois, teremos uma noite normal de jogos em família.

— Ótimo — disseram todos e saíram em direções diferentes.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Gente, demorei mais apareci, não vou me demorar falando muito porque estou morrendo de sono aqui kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Eu mereço comentários por estar a essa hora postando os capítulos ^^_

 _Não sei se terei tempo essa semana para postar, mais assim que der eu dou um sinal de vida aqui, espero que gostem e deixem comentários, me ajuda a querer atualizar mais rápido. Beijos e ate final de semana ou semana que vem :D_


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Rony tinha tentado não parecer afetado pelo pequeno discurso de Gina. Mas, depois de ir até o quarto e sentir pena de si mesmo, percebeu que realmente precisava pedir desculpas a ela.

Começou a pensar. E se? E se ele pudesse mudar? E se ele pudesse ser o homem que Gina precisava? Como seria a vida com ela de verdade? Será que ele morreria de tédio? Ou será que ele devia aos dois pelo menos uma tentativa?

Confuso, correu escada abaixo e encontrou o irmão mais velho sentado em cima de Gina e tentando cuspir na cara dela.

A imaturidade dos dois não tinha limites, mas pelo menos agora ele sabia que não havia nada de romântico acontecendo entre eles.

Harry tinha 23 anos e, nessa idade, se ainda usava violência para atrair garotas, não era de surpreender que ainda estivesse solteiro. E uma garota como Gina não ficaria afim de um cara que ainda recorria a brincadeiras infantis para conquistá-la.

Caramba, se Rony fosse um cara mais legal, ele realmente daria umas dicas para o irmão. Ele precisava desesperadamente.

Talvez todos ficassem mais seguros se ele simplesmente mantivesse Gina e Harry separados. Parecia que eles traziam à tona o pior um do outro.

Quando todos retornaram à sala de jantar, a mãe de fato tinha marcado os lugares na mesa.

Quanta classe.

Gina estava sentada entre ele e a avó. Ótima opção.

Harry estava sentado do outro lado da mesa com... Espera! Por que havia outro lugar na mesa?

— Temos companhia hoje? — Sério? Será que a mãe achava isso seguro, depois da bagunça na cozinha? Sem falar de o irmão ter socado a cara dele sem motivo.

Tudo bem, ele o socou porque estava chateado por Rony não dar atenção a Gina. É possível que ele meio que tenha merecido, mas só um pouco.

— Ah, a vovó convidou o sr. Casbon.

Rony engasgou com a risada.

— Nosso vizinho, sr. Casbon? Aquele que vive pra ver os sorrisos da vovó? Bem, isso vai ser interessante.

— Isso é uma distorção dos fatos — murmurou Harry, entrando na cozinha.

— Que bom que você trocou as calças, irmão.

Harry ficou furioso.

— Pelo menos eu posso trocar de roupa. Você, por outro lado, está preso a essa maravilhosa personalidade.

Rony cerrou o punho. O irmão sorriu.

Gina entrou.

— Bem, acho que meu cabelo está mais brilhante do que nunca. Obrigada, Harry. Devo tudo isso a você. — Ela piscou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Sim, e as minhas bolas estão...

— Harry! — Lily quase gritou. — Teremos companhia a qualquer momento. Vocês podem pelo menos tentar agir de acordo com sua idade? Meu Deus, Rony, você foi preparado para assumir a empresa. Aja de acordo! Harry, você tem aquele seu rancho há anos, por tudo que é mais sagrado, seja maduro!

— Você é dono de um rancho? — perguntou Gina. Ele notou a mudança nela. Harry remexeu os pés, como se estivesse desconfortável, depois pigarreou.

— Sim, é pequeno. Nada de mais.

— Ah, que fofo. — Lily riu. — Você é dono de um dos maiores ranchos da Costa Oeste, mas, se quer fingir que é pequeno, acho que é seu direito.

Ser ignorado era um novo sentimento, mas Rony estava interessado em ver como Gina ia reagir. Ele cruzou os braços e se encostou no balcão.

— Mas você disse que era funcionário de um rancho.

Rony riu.

— Ele? Funcionário de um rancho? Baby, ele é tão funcionário de um rancho quanto eu sou zelador.

— Mas... — Gina franziu a testa.

— Não é nada de mais. — Harry deu de ombros e começou a encher os copos com água.

Gina virou para Rony.

— Mais algum segredo de família?

Provavelmente não era o melhor momento para contar a ela que a avó estava manipulando todos eles.

— Hum... — Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Harry tinha uma queda por você? Pelo menos é isso que eu suponho, considerando que ele gaguejava sempre que estava perto de uma mulher.

Harry congelou.

— É, volta a uma hora atrás pra ver como ela reagiu a essa informação.

Rony deu um risinho.

— Então foi isso que deu início à briga. Entendi...

Gina parecia com raiva de novo, então Rony decidiu melhorar as coisas. Devagar, ele foi até onde ela estava.

— Gin, tenho certeza que isso te chateou. Mas o que você não sabe é que, apesar de ele ter feito algumas coisas horríveis... Ênfase em horríveis...

— Obrigado, Ron.

— Sem problemas. — Ele deu um sorriso forçado. — Ele também foi responsável pelo sucesso da sua festa de 16 anos.

— Como assim? — Os ombros dela relaxaram.

— Bem... — Rony colocou o braço ao redor do corpo minúsculo dela. — Esse cara aqui, o que gagueja, estava com tanta raiva porque seu namorado da época não apareceu, que implorou ao meu pai pra fazer um favor.

— Que favor?

Harry olhou para eles nervoso e balançou a cabeça.

— Não importa, Rony. Foi muito tempo atrás.

— Ei, só estou tentando ajudar. Mas, sim, foi Harry que convenceu o meu pai a pedir para aquela banda local tocar na sua festa. Você sabe, aquela pela qual todos eram obcecados?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Todo mundo soube que eles iam tocar com exclusividade na minha festa, por isso vieram, mesmo depois de o meu namorado idiota, Tanner, dizer a todo mundo pra me colocar na lista negra porque eu não quis dormir com ele.

— É, bem... — Rony deu de ombros. — Harry também deu um jeito nesse cara. — Por que diabos ele estava sendo tão bonzinho com o irmão? Se tivesse alguma suspeita de que os dois estavam fisicamente atraídos um pelo outro, ele não ajudaria de jeito nenhum. Mas não gostava de ver os dois brigando tanto. Isso o estressava. E ele não queria ter rugas antes da hora, nem cabelos brancos.

— Rony! — Harry acenou para ele parar. — Não faz isso.

— Ele deu uma surra no cara, o ameaçou e depois disse a todo mundo que ele tinha uma obsessão por vampiros.

— Era por isso que as pessoas levavam alho pra escola? — Gina riu. — Uau! Harry, por que não me contou isso? Eu poderia ter evitado os ovos nas suas calças.

— Uau, obrigado — murmurou Harry.

Rony usou sua oportunidade de ouro para puxar Gina para um abraço.

— Bem, não ganho uma recompensa por ter compartilhado boas informações sobre o meu irmão?

Os olhos dela dispararam entre os dois. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e retribuiu o abraço.

E, naquele momento, Rony se lembrou exatamente por que tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Ela se encaixava.

Perfeitamente nos braços dele.

Como se fosse feita para ele. O aroma, o modo como o cabelo dela fazia cócegas no nariz dele, tudo nela exalava conforto e lar. Não queria soltá-la.

Harry pigarreou.

— Desculpa. — Rony se afastou. — Acho que eu saí do ar.

— Tudo bem. — Gina corou e foi até o balcão.

Ah, que diabos, não.

Não desta vez.

Não _desta_ vez.

Harry estava preparado para pôr em ação todos os truques para afastar Gina de Rony.

Ele podia sequestrá-la e levá-la para o México antes de deixar o irmão enfiar suas garras nela de novo.

— Gi. — Harry empilhou os guardanapos na mão dela. — Quer ajudar a arrumar o resto da mesa?

— Claro. — Ela rodeou a mesa colocando guardanapos nos pratos, enquanto Harry assobiava. Rony acabou ficando entediado, como fazia com frequência, e inventou alguma desculpa para ver alguma coisa na TV.

Finalmente.

— Vampiros, é?

— Foi o melhor que consegui inventar. Eu tinha gagueira, você sabe, e minha única interação social era com a família e com o clube de teatro.

— Ah, sim, o adorável clube de teatro. Me diz, que papel você interpretou mesmo?

Ele sorriu.

— Não foi o cachorro, muito obrigado.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, parando com os guardanapos no ar.

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

— Tudo bem, foi o gato, mas, em minha defesa, era o musical _CATS_ , então você não pode me zoar.

— Acho que não. — Gina empurrou o lábio inferior para fora, como se fizesse um biquinho. — Você se lembra da música?

— Isso não vai acontecer, Gi, então nem se anima. Você teria que me deixar muito, muito bêbado pra ouvir essa música sair da minha boca outra vez.

— Valeria muito a pena.

Ele riu.

— Talvez por você.

— Ah, vamos lá, só uma estrofezinha. Não conto pra ninguém. — Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris enquanto se aproximava. Que inferno, ele se sentia um gato ao ver aqueles quadris balançando. Na verdade, estava quase feliz o suficiente para cantar.

Ele abriu a boca para possivelmente cantar ou xingar, não tinha certeza de qual, quando ouviu a porta bater com força.

— Chegamos! — anunciou a vovó ao entrar na cozinha, com o sr. Casbon a reboque.

O homem estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e uma camisa havaiana enfiada em calças cáqui. No geral, o homem perfeito para a vovó. Ela adorava o Havaí.

E homens.

Sorte do sr. Casbon.

— Então, temos _pupu_ antes do jantar?

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram de pavor.

Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela:

— Quer dizer aperitivos. É assim que falam no Havaí.

— E, de repente, ela virou havaiana?

Nesse momento, a vovó começou a dançar a hula na frente do sr. Casbon.

Harry respirou fundo.

— Parece que sim.

Rony entrou na sala, deu uma olhada na vovó dançando e foi embora. Bom saber que Harry não era o único chocado com o comportamento da vovó.

O sr. Casbon sorriu e se juntou a ela.

Gina riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

— Será que devemos mostrar a eles como se faz?

Desnorteado, ele a observou mexer lentamente os quadris. O cérebro mandou a boca se fechar. Também disse a si mesmo que, se continuasse a desejá-la daquele jeito, ele ia ficar muito desconfortável na frente da avó.

— Vamos lá, Harry. — Gina piscou e levantou os braços acima da cabeça.

Ele a puxou para perto e começou um ritmo que era qualquer coisa, menos hula. Era lento, fluido, sensual. Suas mãos deslizavam lentamente pelo corpo dela até chegarem aos quadris. Ficaram ali, incapazes de se mover quando ele fechou os olhos.

Harry não se importava.

Estava muito além de se importar.

E daí se estivesse passando vergonha? Ele tinha superado isso, ponto. Ele só queria tocá-la, mantê-la perto.

— Harry? — Ele abriu os olhos, e Gina estava a centímetros de seu rosto. — Acho que temos um pequeno público. — O rosto corado dela dizia que ele devia olhar, mas ele estava com vergonha demais. Ele rapidamente se afastou e olhou.

A avó e o sr. Casbon estavam em pé olhando para os dois, ambos com a cabeça inclinada.

— Ora, isso foi romântico. — Vovó piscou.

— Eu só estava... — Harry coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. O quê? Cheio de desejo? Tendo vislumbres de como seria abraçar Gina nua?

— Dançando — interrompeu Gina.

— No meu tempo... — o sr. Casbon pigarreou — …quando os caras dançavam assim, as garotas engravidavam.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Você não vai engravidar essa moça, vai, meu filho?

Esse cara era de verdade?

— Hum... — _Não, simplesmente responda não._ Por que sua boca não emitia sons?

— A menos que seja possível engravidar dançando perto demais, sr. Casbon. — Gina deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry, tirando-o do estado de topor.

— Tenho certeza que é possível. — O velho apontou o dedo para o ar, virou para a vovó e puxou seu rosto corado para si. — O bom é que somos velhos o suficiente para não nos importarmos.

— Ah, santo Deus misericordioso — murmurou Gina.

Harry a cutucou com o cotovelo.

Eles continuaram a encará-los enquanto a vovó ria nos braços do sr. Casbon.

— Ela é meio atrevida — sussurrou Gina.

— Meio? — Vovó Nadine não estava flertando. Ela estava... Bem, a palavra não era algo que Harry queria usar na mesma frase que vovó.

— Hora de comer! — anunciou a mãe, entrando na sala. — Ah, céus. — Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração quando seus olhos perceberam a avó e o sr. Casbon abraçados. — Vamos, errr, vamos nos sentar, então! Rony! Ron, vem cá. É hora de comer!

Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa.

— James! — gritou Lily. — James, está na hora, querido. Para de mexer no computador e vem pra cá.

O pai chegou correndo na sala e se sentou.

— Por que temos lugares marcados?

Lily o olhou furiosa.

— Achei que era melhor, considerando... — Ela olhou para Harry, depois para Gina e, por fim, para Rony, que sentiu necessidade de parecer inocente, deu de ombros e depois piscou na direção de Harry.

Idiota.

— Então — disse o sr. Casbon enquanto colocava uma fatia enorme de bolo de carne no prato. — É verdade que teremos um jogo excitante de Banco Imobiliário hoje à noite?

A vovó abafou um risinho e corou.

Ele disse excitante, em vez de empolgante. Eles não iam jogar Banco Imobiliário com _strip_. Imagens que Tavis nunca quis ver começaram a latejar em sua cabeça, e ele olhou para Gina. Imediatamente, as imagens foram substituídas por visões dele saboreando seus lábios carnudos, passndo as mãos pelo cabelo dela, descendo pelo seu corpo até aos beijos até...

— Harry? Você ouviu o que a vovó perguntou?

Surpreso, ele olhou ao redor da mesa de jantar. Todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. Isso era um tipo de bênção, considerando que ele teria ficado absurdamente envergonhado se eles vissem o estado em que ele estava _debaixo_ da mesa.

— Desculpa, o que você disse, vovó?

— Eu disse... — Ela lhe lançou um olhar agudo. — ... que, da última vez que joguei Banco Imobiliário com você, você teve a audácia de ganhar.

— Essa é a ideia.

— Sou mais velha. Você devia deixar os mais velhos vencerem.

— Vovó, se eu me lembro bem, você não só tentou me embebedar colocando álcool no meu refrigerante, mas também colocou metade de um Benadryl quando eu não estava olhando. Tivemos sorte de eu ainda estar respirando quando o jogo terminou.

Vovó fungou.

— Não há nada de errado com uma competição mais acirrada ou uma certa manipulação para tornar as coisas mais interessantes. Além do mais, a ideia do Benadryl foi totalmente da Gina. É a resposta dela para tudo. Como naquele filme do casamento grego e Vidrex.

— Como? — Harry se inclinou para a frente.

— Ah, você sabe. — A vovó acenou com a mão cheia de joias no ar. — Foi mordido por um mosquito? Toma um Benadryl. Não consegue dormir? Toma um Benadryl. Não consegue se sair bem na cama...

— Duvido muito que Benadryl possa ajudar nessa situação — interrompeu Harry.

— Ah, eu não sei nada disso — acrescentou o sr. Casbon, com um brilho malicioso no olhar enquanto pegava a mão da vovó e a beijava.

Harry virou a cabeça de repente na direção da mãe, desejando que ela mudasse de assunto.

Ela estava corada e brincando com a comida; o pai estava tentando reprimir uma risada. Será que ele era o único são naquela mesa?

— Então, você não me respondeu. — A vovó espetou a salada com o garfo.

— Qual era a pergunta? Me desculpa, mas eu estava distraído com a conversa sobre atividades extracurriculares provocadas pelas drogas.

— Você pode fazer parceria com a Gina? Ela sempre roubava quando era criança, e eu preciso de alguém com mão firme para surrá-la se ela sair da linha.

A água que deveria ter descido pela garganta de Harry foi cuspida boca afora, caindo diretamente na cara de Rony.

— Obrigado, cara.

— D-desculpe. — Harry engasgou, olhando para a avó de um jeito furioso. Ela deu uma piscadela atrevida e um gole no vinho. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha falado. Se ela não tivesse cuidado, ele realmente ia drogá-la, e seria com algo muito mais forte do que Benadryl. Sem dúvidas.

— Eu adoraria. — Harry secou a boca com o guardanapo e sorriu para a avó. — Afinal, duvido que Gina vai sair da linha. Ela já sabe que é uma batalha perdida quando tenta me enfrentar.

— Ah, mas, Harry — balbuciou Gina do outro lado da mesa. — É exatamente aí que eu quero estar.

Ela estava provocando. Ele sabia que ela estava provocando, mas ainda assim não conseguia obrigar o próprio coração a não pular nem a respiração a voltar ao normal. Incapaz de falar, ele só levantou o copo de água na direção dela e rezou para que ninguém percebesse como seus movimentos estavam trêmulos.

Conforme a conversa ficou mais tranquila e as pessoas começaram a comer, Harry de repente sentiu uma sensação de pavor, como se algo estivesse prestes a dar muito errado. Olhou para cada um na mesa, tentando descobrir por que se sentia tão nervoso. E, bem quando estava pensando em rir da situação, seus olhos se concentraram na mãe.

Ela estava com aquele olhar.

O mesmo que crianças pequenas temiam.

O olhar que toda mãe tem quando precisa dizer alguma coisa, mas preferia arrancar o seu couro antes de abrir a boca. É o olhar silencioso, aquele que faz um homem voltar a ser criança em alguns segundos.

Quando o jantar terminou, todos saíram para vestir roupas mais confortáveis para o jogo de Banco Imobiliário, mas Harry ficou.

A mãe dele pigarreou e se inclinou para a frente, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— O que está acontecendo, Harry?

— Nada — mentiu ele e desviou o olhar, um sinal óbvio.

— Ela não é sua — disse a mãe com suavidade.

— O quê? — A cabeça dele se levantou de repente.

— Gina. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou da mesa, contornando-a lentamente e se sentando ao lado de Harry. — Querido, ela é noiva do seu irmão.

— Eu sei. — Ele também sabia que Rony era um canalha mentiroso e manipulador, mas ficou em silêncio.

— É só uma quedinha.

Ela estava falando com ele como se ele tivesse 15 anos, e de repente ele ficou com raiva. Ele não tinha crescido? Era um homem; um homem capaz de tomar as próprias decisões.

— Mãe, eu tenho 23 anos.

— Você está agindo como se estivesse no ensino médio, Harry. Vocês estão constantemente irritados um com o outro. E eu juro que, se você continuar olhando para ela como no jantar, Rony vai descobrir. Ele vai ficar arrasado.

Harry bufou.

— Ele teria que ter um coração pra se sentir assim.

— Harry Potter!

— Desculpa — murmurou ele, se sentindo adulto e imaturo ao mesmo tempo. — Não é nada demais, ela não significa nada pra mim, você sabe disso. Só estamos nos divertindo.

Um prato caiu atrás dele. Harry virou e viu Gina de pé na cozinha.

— Desculpa. — O sorriso era forçado, enquanto ela se abaixou e pegou o prato derrubado. — Não sei o que aconteceu. Ele escorregou. Espero que eu não tenha interrompido alguma coisa. Encontrei esse prato na sala de estar e fiz questão de trazer para ele ser lavado junto com os outros. — Gina só enrolava quando estava muito irritada ou nervosa.

Lily rapidamente a ajudou a limpar a bagunça.

— Vocês ainda estão planejando jogar mais tarde, certo?

— Claro. — Gina sorriu com doçura e olhou furiosa para Harry. — Afinal, tenho um parceiro pra carregar.

Raiva. Ela definitivamente estava com raiva.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ah sim, uma coisa que esqueci de perguntar no capitulo anterior, vocês preferem Luna e Neville ou Luna e Draco? Deixem comentários dizendo a preferencia e o que for mais votado sera a escolha, irei precisar para o próximo livro :D_

 _Beijos ^^_


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Quando todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar, Gina estava prestes a explodir.

Ela sentou-se na grande mesa de jogos e suspirou. Harry era um idiota, por isso ela se recusava a encará-lo. Rony admirava o próprio reflexo numa colher. Sério?

As coisas tinham mudado entre Harry e ela, ou era isso que ela pensava.

Mas o mundo dela tinha sido tremendamente abalado no intervalo de cinco minutos. Ela estava limpando a área da sala de estar, literalmente pegando migalhas depois da sessão de petiscos de Rony, quando ouviu Harry e a mãe conversando num tom sussurrado.

Sem pensar em nada sobre o assunto, ela entrou na sala e ouviu o tópico da conversa. Era ela.

E Harry estava negando qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela. Na verdade, ele praticamente disse à mãe que odiava Gina.

 _Ela não significa nada pra mim._ Por que essa simples frase fez seu coração se apertar? Não era como se ela gostasse de Harry.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Era uma atração sem importância, uma pequena dor inconveniente no coração. Talvez fosse só porque ele estava lhe dando atenção e era lindo. De qualquer maneira, estava terminado. Agora.

E ela sabia exatamente como se vingar.

Esfregando as mãos, ela deu um sorriso forçado.

— Conheço esse olhar — disse Rony, sentando em frente a ela. — E sou homem o suficiente pra admitir que estou com um certo medo neste instante.

— Por favor — bufou Gina. — Quando foi que eu fiz alguma coisa remotamente cruel com você?

— Além de partir meu coração no nono ano, quando eu te vi beijando Tom Williams atrás do ginásio?

Os outros na mesa os ignoraram, exceto Harry, que agora estava se remexendo, inquieto, ao lado dela.

— Eu não gostava dele. Só estava experimentando — argumentou Gina. — Além do mais, todos sabemos quem é o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Harry pigarreou.

— Ah, claro, e quem é esse? — Rony se inclinou para a frente.

— Não vou contar. — Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto examinava cada peça do jogo, tentando decidir quem queria ser.

— Aposto que eu sei. — Rony cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. — Quero dizer, além de mim. — Ele piscou. — Foi John Davis?

— John Davis? — Gina torceu o nariz. — Não, não foi John.

— Kevin Tate?

Gina balançou a cabeça. Talvez ela devesse ser o sapato. Assim, quando ultrapassasse Harry no tabuleiro, poderia pisar na peça dele.

— Sean Halverson?

Gina revirou os olhos.

— Por favor, aquele garoto estava no fim da lista, e acho que você sabe por quê.

— Mãos de polvo. — Rony sacudiu a cabeça. — Já sei! — Ele estalou os dedos. — Cooper Reynolds! Tem que ser ele. As garotas costumavam chorar quando ele terminava com elas. Era como se alguém tivesse morrido ou coisa parecida. Garanto que é ele. Você sabia que ele agora está solteiro e...

Harry socou a mesa, silenciando a conversa.

— Desculpa, achei que tinha visto um inseto.

Gina olhou para ele e levantou a sobrancelha.

— Sério? Não vi nada.

— Estava ali. — Ele apontou, com os dentes trincados.

— Tem certeza que não está imaginando coisas? — perguntou ela, com rigidez. — Afinal, nós dois sabemos como você gosta de coisas imaginárias. Por exemplo, seu coelhinho. Você ainda dorme com ele?

Harry sorriu com firmeza.

— Não sei, Gina, você ainda chupa dedo?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Ahhh, Harry maduro. Me conta, você tem que planejar as conversas na sua cabeça pra não gaguejar ou já superou isso?

Ela sabia que tinha tocado em um ponto sensível. Ele murmurou um xingamento.

— Podemos simplesmente jogar a porcaria do jogo?

Vovó riu.

— Ah, crianças, vocês sempre foram tão provocadores. Sim, vamos jogar. Mas, Gina, lembre-se de não roubar.

— Eu não roubo. — Gina fez uma cruz sobre o coração. — Não sou do tipo de roubar.

Os olhos de Rony se moveram rapidamente até ela antes de ele olhar para baixo e pigarrear.

Gina ficou feliz por ninguém perceber a interação, mas depois olhou para a direita. Harry estava encarando os dois, movendo o olhar de um para o outro. Ela forçou um sorriso e deu de ombros.

— Gi, quer um chá ou alguma coisa assim? Você sabe, pra te acalmar.

— Estou calma. — Não estava nem perto de estar calma, só por estar sentada ao lado de Harry. Seus olhos perceptivos a faziam querer gritar. Além disso, o perfume dele tinha decidido flutuar até bem perto do nariz dela, o que fez a boca ficar seca e a língua, pegajosa.

— Volto num instante, apesar do quanto nos desprezamos. Ainda preciso que você seja uma boa parceira pra eu poder ganhar do Rony.

— Nos seus sonhos. — Rony riu, depois olhou para o dinheiro. — Ok, pessoal, tá na hora. Vamos rolar os dados pra ver quem começa!

Harry saiu da sala, mas voltou rapidamente com chá para Gina.

— Está envenenado?

— Não. Você devia ficar orgulhosa. Eu nem coloquei Benadryl aí.

— Que pena — disse a vovó do outro lado da mesa.

— Vamos lá! — James socou o ar.

No geral, a família Potter ficava empolgada demais com a noite do jogo em família.

Ela tinha se esquecido de como essa noite costumava ser intensa.

Gina logo se lembrou disso quando a vovó começou a gritar que James estava desviando dinheiro do banco.

— Hum... — Gina levantou a mão. — Como é possível desviar dinheiro no Banco Imobiliário?

James deu de ombros.

Vovó Nadine ficou furiosa.

Lily riu e deu um tapinha no joelho do marido. Gina observou a interação, depois percebeu que, sim, havia dinheiro na perna dele.

— Traidores! — Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás. — Vocês dois, seus ladrões!

De repente, ela se sentiu muito, muito ligada, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um expressoduplo. A cafeína a fazia surtar. Ela não tinha uma boa reação quando exagerava na dose.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, querida. — Lily sacudiu a cabeça inocentemente.

— Mentira! — Rony apontou para os dois e virou para o sr. Casbon, que também foi nomeado como juiz do jogo. — Solicito uma investigação, senhor.

— Sob qual acusação?

— Roubo, dinheiro mudando de mãos debaixo da mesa. Se olhar as evidências, o senhor verá com a mesma clareza que eu. Minha mãe está escondendo alguma coisa, e o meu pai está suando.

O sr. Casbon se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar em círculos ao redor da mesa.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

— James, o que me diz?

— Inocente.

— Hum. — O sr. Casbon parou atrás de Lily e olhou por sobre seu ombro. — E você, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa, senhorita?

— I-inocente. — Ela engoliu em seco.

— Então não vai se importar se eu olhar debaixo da sua cadeira?

— Hum, bem, não sei se isso é...

— A-há! — O sr. Casbon acenou algumas folhas de dinheiro de papel no ar e depois se levantou completamente. — Minha decisão. — Ele pigarreou. — Desclassificados!

Lily e James caíram na gargalhada e depois se beijaram.

— Nós tentamos, querida — cantarolou James no ouvido de Lily. — Tínhamos uma boa vantagem.

— Bem, isso encerra a nossa noite. — Lily se levantou. — Gina, espero que você e Harry ganhem.

— E eu? — Rony parecia magoado, mas todos sabiam que ele só estava brincando.

— Você, meu querido, ganha sempre. Então eu nunca torço por você, só pelos azarados.

— Ótimo. — Ele fez um bico e depois começou a contar o dinheiro com uma voz muito irritante.

Só tinham sobrado os cinco.

Gina sentia seus olhos arregalarem. Pareciam estar abertos demais, como se ela não conseguisse relaxar e eles estivessem ressecados.

— Você tem mais chá? — sussurrou ela para Harry.

Ele sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Claro, já volto.

Em poucos minutos ele trouxe outra xícara fumegante de chá.

— Isso deve ajudar.

Ela bebeu rápido, esperando que funcionasse.

Uma hora depois, Rony também tinha sido desclassificado — aparentemente, o desvio de dinheiro era comum na família. Isso e traição. Ele saiu da sala bufando de raiva, deixando pelo chão um rastro de papel do dinheiro que tinha enfiado nos bolsos. Quanta classe.

Era quase meia-noite, e a vovó parecia estar ganhando apesar da tentativa de Gina de colocar um hotel em todas as propriedades dela.

— Isso pode continuar até a eternidade — resmungou o sr. Casbon. — Eu diria que temos um empate.

— Aceito. — Gina não estava cansada, mas imaginou que os velhinhos queriam... socializar.

— A primeira pessoa que tirar dois seis nos dados ganha o jogo.

— Fácil demais. — Harry pegou os dados e jogou. — Um 2 e um 4.

A vovó jogou.

— 1 e 5.

O sr. Casbon xingou quando tirou dois 1.

— Sua vez. — A avó deu os dados para Gina. — Por que não pede a Harry para soprar para dar sorte?

Harry se enrijeceu ao lado dela.

Imbecil. Ele podia, pelo menos, fingir não estar tão ofendido pela presença dela.

Revirando os olhos, Gina o olhou para ele e abriu a mão.

— Sopra.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram, os lábios se afastaram e, por um segundo, parecia que ele ia beijá-la. Devagar, ele abaixou a cabeça e ele soprou suavemente as mãos dela, provocando arrepios até os dedos do pé.

Os dados voaram pelo tabuleiro.

— Vocês ganharam, vocês ganharam! — Vovó bateu palmas. — Muito bem, crianças!

Mas Gina não olhou para o tabuleiro. Não olhou para a vovó. Os olhos ainda estavam grudados nos lábios de Harry. Maldito.

Ele não deu um sorriso forçado ou afastou o olhar. Eles simplesmente ficaram sentados se encarando, respirando irregularmente.

— Nós já vamos, então — anunciou a vovó.

Gina saiu do transe.

— já vão? Mas, vovó, você mora aqui.

— Moro — confirmou vovó, ajudando o sr. Casbon a se levantar. — Mas o meu amante é o garoto da casa ao lado, então vou até lá com ele.

— Quais são suas intenções com a minha avó? — perguntou Harry, entrando na conversa.

O sr. Casbon forçou um sorriso.

— Vou torná-la uma mulher de família.

Harry riu.

— É tudo que eu peço. — Ele jogou as mãos para o ar, se rendendo.

Eles desapareceram porta afora, deixando Gina e Harry e o jogo de tabuleiro.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, finalmente dei as caras aqui kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Esses dias foram bem corridos para mim e semana que vem será mais ainda por causa das provas na faculdade, tentarei postar mais dois capítulos no fim de semana, mas não prometo nada._

 _Espero que gostem, obrigada pelas Reviews, favoritos e follows, vocês realmente me incentivam a continuar :D_

 _É isso, espero que gostem e to morrendo de sono, então não vou falar muito :D_

 _OBS: Só lembrando que eu gostaria que vocês comentassem aqui a preferencia de vocês sobre qual melhor par para Luna, Draco ou Neville? E para quem não quer comentar tem uma enquete aberta no meu perfil._

 _Beijos e até a próxima._


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Será que eles nunca iam se entender?

Como se quisesse responder a essa pergunta, Gina soprou o cabelo do próprio rosto e olhou furiosa para ele.

— Vai me ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça ou o quê?

— Hum, deixa eu pensar. — Ele se recostou na cadeira. — Ajudar você a limpar ou observar você se inclinar e fazer isso sozinha. Decisão difícil.

— Você. É. Um. B...

— Ei. — Harry se levantou devagar da cadeira e perambulou até a mesa de jogos. — Você acha que conseguimos ter uma conversa direita sem xingar um ao outro?

— Sim — respondeu ela com rigidez.

Ela era horrível para mascarar suas emoções e estava evidentemente chateada.

— O que houve, Gi? Você tá estranha.

Ela bufou.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu passei mais tempo com você do que Rony este fim de semana. Acho que consigo identificar quando você está revoltada, especialmente considerando que você está ajeitando a mesma pilha de dinheiro nos últimos cinco minutos.

Sua mão congelou sobre o dinheiro, e ela se largou na cadeira.

Ele não tinha certeza se deveria puxá-la para seus braços e beijá-la para afastar a raiva ou resolver tudo ali naquele momento.

— Quero te socar — disse ela baixinho, como se estivesse comentando sobre a cor do carpete.

— Tudo bem... — falou ele devagar. — Agora?

— Agora é uma boa hora.

Ela pulou para cima dele e o atingiu com força no ombro. Harry se desequilibrou e caiu no chão com um gemido alto.

Gina se sentou sobre ele, claramente sem saber o quanto ele queria rasgar as roupas dela e fazer sexo sobre a mesa de jogos.

— Você era um valentão horroroso quando eu era pequena. — Ela o socou no braço de novo. — E depois você teve a audácia de crescer e ficar bonito?

Ai, meu Deus, ela finalmente estava enlouquecendo. Ele a tinha levado ao limite.

— Como você ousa ser bonito? — Ela beliscou o braço dele.

Ele urrou de dor.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Peça desculpas. — Ela rangeu os dentes.

— Pelo quê?

— Por... — Ela olhou para as próprias mãos e sussurrou: — Por dizer que eu não importava.

Harry rosnou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

— Você ouviu aquilo?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sentada sobre ele. Ela olhou para baixo e lhe deu um sorriso.

— Não é nada de mais. Eu só queria que você sofresse um pouco.

— Gi, olha. — Ele agarrou os braços dela. — Você importa, você sabe que sim. Se não importasse...

Ele não podia fazer isso.

O que o impedia?

— Se você não importasse — repetiu ele —, por que eu gastaria tanto tempo implicando com você?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Acho que isso é o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que vou conseguir, né?

— Absolutamente. — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Pelo menos eu te dei uns socos — murmurou ela, saindo de cima dele, embora o corpo dele implorasse para ela ficar.

— Deu mesmo. — Ele se levantou. — E quem sabe? Talvez eu acorde com algumas manchas roxas que você possa apertar amanhã de manhã.

— Vou esperar por isso. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Trégua?

Nunca. _Nada de trégua,_ gritou o corpo dele; em vez disso, ele apertou a mão dela como um idiota. Amigos. Ele conseguia ser amigo dela. Afinal, ele era adulto.

Gina sorriu e se inclinou para pegar o dinheiro de papel do chão.

Os olhos dele se concentraram na bunda dela.

Então, talvez ele fosse um menino de 15 anos em um corpo de adulto. Era alarmante a rapidez com que ele se excitava só de olhar para ela.

— Hum, Gi? Por que não vai dormir? Eu arrumo tudo. Eu provavelmente mereço, depois de dizer que não me importava com você.

— Verdade. — Ela piscou, depois deixou o dinheiro todo cair no chão e se espalhar, para ele ser obrigado a pegar tudo de novo.

— Quanta maturidade. — Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Sempre. — Ela saiu pulando.

Caramba, ela tinha muita energia para...

Ai, droga. Ele tinha se esquecido.

Estava tão zangado por ela estar flertando com Rony e o ignorando que fez seu chá com cafeína. E ela o tinha deixado tão louco que ele fez outra xícara igual.

Tinha uma leve suspeita de que a trégua estava prestes a terminar.

— Bem, essa foi rápida — murmurou ele enquanto reunia as peças do jogo e começava a jogá-las na caixa.

Quando terminou de arrumar as coisas, era quase uma da manhã. Cansado, andou com preguiça até a nova ala da casa e entrou no quarto principal.

Tudo parecia desconhecido. Gina estava em seu quarto, que tecnicamente era o quarto de hóspedes, e ele estava nessa suíte master monstruosa com nada além de grilos cantando do lado de fora para lhe fazer companhia.

Como, em dois dias, ele tinha conseguido bagunçar tanto as coisas?

Sua mente era um redemoinho de confusão. Primeiro Gina, depois a vovó agindo como se não tivesse tido miniderrames nos últimos meses, e agora Rony se fazendo de bonzinho. Ele conseguia lidar com Rony sendo um babaca, mas parecia muito forçado e falso quando o irmão agia como o bonzinho. Não queria que Gina acreditasse nisso.

Mas como ela poderia não acreditar?

Rony era bom demais em ser carismático.

Harry se sentou na cama e rosnou escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Gina era uma obsessão. E ele parecia não conseguir superá-la, não importava quantos anos eles ficassem sem se ver.

Em um minuto ela parecia irritada com ele; no minuto seguinte, quase poderia jurar que ela queria que ele a beijasse.

O que provavelmente significava que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças. Na última vez que os dois se beijaram, ela admitiu estar semibêbada, o que não ajudava muito a fortalecer a ideia de que ela queria que ele a beijasse de novo.

Xingando, ele foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes, depois tirou as roupas e pulou na cama.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Imaginem a cena que vai ser quando Gina descobrir do chá com cafeína kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Ai mais um capítulo, até a próxima e aproveitem :D_


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

— Idiota, imbecil! — Gina socou o travesseiro. — Claro que o chá não era descafeinado, sua idiota. — Ela xingou a si mesma e jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

Com um grunhido, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu pelo corredor em direção à nova ala da casa.

 _Eu não vou permitir que as esculturas esquisitas me apavorem_ , cantarolou repetidas vezes enquanto entrava na nova ala. Harry era o único hospedado naquela parte da casa. O que, no fim das contas, era bom; significava que ela não precisava vê-lo com frequência, considerando que ele tinha uma entrada separada da propriedade maior. Não que isso importasse. Ela tinha passado quase todos os momentos com ele.

Por outro lado, isso também significava que, quando precisava sair procurando por ele às duas da manhã, tinha que passar por uma galeria de máscaras que, em sua opinião, poderiam criar vida a qualquer momento.

Ela finalmente chegou ao fim do corredor, onde havia duas portas duplas. A suíte master.

 _Vou castrá-lo._

— Harry! — Ela esmurrou a porta. — Sei que você tá aí dentro! Vem aqui fora e luta comigo como um homem!

Nenhuma resposta.

— Filho da p...

— Que diabos, Gi? Sabe que horas são? — Harry abriu a porta bem quando ela estava prestes a xingá-lo e mandá-lo voltar para o buraco de onde ele tinha saído rastejando.

No entanto, as palavras não saíam da boca escancarada de Gina. O homem estava nu — bem, não completamente. Estava usando uma cueca boxer que não ajudava a esconder os músculos fortes que acabavam no...

Sério, ele era a encarnação do pecado. Um grande choque.

— Você! — Ela empurrou o peito esculpido até ele entrar no quarto, batendo a porta atrás. — Você e seus truques não são bem-vindos, Harry James Potter!

— Uau, calma, não fala meu nome todo desse jeito. As coisas não podem ser tão ruins. — Ele tirou o cabelo castanho-dourado cacheado do rosto e bocejou. — Agora, pode fazer o favor de me dizer o que eu fiz, pra eu poder voltar a dormir? Algumas pessoas não ficam acordadas a noite toda planejando maneiras de torturar os outros.

— O chá... — Gina o empurrou de novo. — ... não era descafeinado!

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry.

— Ah.

Gina tentou pegar os ombros dele, mas ele foi rápido demais e a jogou de costas na cama muito confortável, montando em cima dela. Isso não é bom. Ai, meu santo Deus, ele era quente e _Não olha, Gina. Simplesmente não olha._

— Gi, por que você está de olhos fechados? Vamos lá, abra os olhos e lute comigo como um homem. — Ele piscou e se aproximou o suficiente para roçar um beijo nos lábios dela.

Para vergonha extrema de Gina, ela se arqueou na direção dele cheia de expectativa.

— Me desculpa pelo chá, mas preciso cuidar da minha reputação. E você prometeu não contar a ninguém sobre o coelhinho com quem eu dormia, além de todas as coisas que você divulgou na mesa hoje à noite.

— Escapou!

— Nós fizemos um juramento de sangue! — argumentou ele, com o hálito quente provocando arrepios no pescoço dela. — E eu queria me vingar.

— Ótimo! — Ela trincou os dentes, chateada. — Mas agora você vai ter que sofrer as consequências.

— Estou tremendo de medo. — Harry se afastou dela e mergulhou debaixo das cobertas. — Ei, pode apagar a luz quando sair?

Uma risada maníaca saiu dos lábios dela. Ah, sim, definitivamente sem sono.

— Não vou sair.

— Normalmente, quando uma mulher com pouca roupa fala isso tão perto da minha cama, isso significa que estou prestes a fazer sexo. Mas, a julgar pela sua cara, acho que você não vai me oferecer isso.

— Vou dormir com você.

Os olhos de Harry se esbugalharam. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, puxou cuidadosamente a coberta de novo e se aproximou dela, as duas mãos levantadas, como se ela fosse um animal perigoso pronto para atacar.

— E você não vai fazer sexo. Você também vai dormir. Então sai pra lá, companheiro de cama. Você acabou de ganhar uma companhia!

Harry a fuzilou com os olhos e depois olhou pelo quarto, nervoso.

— Sou espaçoso. Confia em mim, é melhor você dormir no chão.

— Não, acho que vou ficar com a cama. — Gina sorriu. — Ah, e eu ronco e às vezes tenho pesadelos. Então, se eu começar a gritar, basta você me sacudir, mas com delicadeza. Se você acordar alguém de um pesadelo com um susto... bem, digamos que é nesse momento que as pessoas se tornam homicidas.

Parecia que Harry queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente se levantou, foi até o interruptor e apagou a luz. Depois voltou para a cama.

— Se me pedir pra dormir de conchinha, vou te sufocar com o travesseiro — resmungou ele.

— Por favor, quero que seu apêndice favorito fique longe do meu corpo.

— Continua falando isso pra você mesma, Gi.

— Boa noite, pestinha.

— Boa noite, amor.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Ai, meu Deus, como era bom. Tão malditamente bom. Que diabos ele fez no passado para merecer a punição de ter a única garota que gostava praticamente a vida toda dormindo na cama dele?

Harry lutou para controlar o desejo, sabendo que era uma batalha perdida. Mas o que ela ia pensar se de repente ele a atacasse? Sem dúvida ele seria esfaqueado.

Então, depois de duas horas acordado, Harry finalmente dormiu e sonhou com Gina de dançando de camisola.

Que d...? Harry acordou assustado quando Gina o socou no estômago. Ele se encolheu e levou os joelhos até o peito, numa tentativa de proteger sua masculinidade.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Ah, desculpa — disse Gina, grogue. — Minha mão escapou.

— Sua mão escapou porra nenhuma... — resmungou ele, conseguindo escapar e voltar a dormir.

Minutos depois, foi acordado de novo por Gina, desta vez falando dormindo sobre queijos e depois listando em ordem alfabética os diferentes tipos.

— G de gouda, e...

Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca de Gina, na esperança de silenciá-la, mas, em vez disso, ela continuou murmurando sob a mão dele, enquanto espreguiçava o corpo sob as cobertas.

Como ele conseguiria evitar de seus olhos irem naturalmente para a curva dos seios dela? Ou que seu sangue fervesse ao ver a pele macia vestida com um top e short curtos?

Ele se obrigou a afastar o olhar.

Implorou à mente para parar de criar imagens de como ela deveria ficar sem o top.

Na verdade, estava tentando ser um cavalheiro, mas o inevitável aconteceu, sem que ele planejasse. Simplesmente porque eles estavam em uma cama e ele estava exausto e ela estava... ali.

Sério, não teve nada a ver com seus sentimentos ou amor por Gina.

Com um xingamento, ele tirou a mão da boca de Gina e a cobriu com os próprios lábios. As mãos agarraram os ombros dela e em seguida ele estava montado nela. A agressão fluía quando ele colocou os braços dela ao lado do corpo com força e continuou o ataque.

Gina gemeu baixinho, depois partiu para a ação, enfiando a língua na boca dele com uma necessidade tão ardente que ele ficou tentado a cair de joelhos de êxtase. Bom, ele já estava de joelhos, cavalgando a deusa enquanto ela puxava o pescoço dele para trazê-lo para perto. Em cima dela, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, provavelmente porque era o próximo passo lógico.

Lógica, lógica, qual era mesmo o significado dessa palavra? E em seguida... em seguida, alguém estava na porta.

— Que d...? — Ele se afastou de Gina, caindo abruptamente no chão embrulhado em lençóis. — Sim? — A voz agitada estava entrecortada.

— Desculpa, querido, é a mamãe...

— Ah, não! — gritou Gina, tropeçando no mesmo lençol e caindo sobre ele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e a boca se abriu. Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca de Gina e lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

— Acabei de acordar, mãe. Precisa de alguma coisa? — Que horas eram, diabos?

— Ah, não. Só achei que tinha ouvido uma confusão, como uma pessoa gritando ou roncando ou... não sei. Provavelmente foi a minha imaginação, mas eu queria saber se você esta bem.

— Estou ótimo, mãe — disse ele, implorando em silêncio para ela ir embora.

Gina se mexeu sobre ele e, em seguida, lhe deu um beijo molhado.

Ele ia estrangulá-la.

E ela montou nele.

— ... E eu sei que você não tem mais o seu coelhinho. — A voz abafada da mãe atravessou a porta. — Engraçado como eu não tinha pensado nisso até Gina falar no assunto hoje à noite.

— Eu não... — disse ele entre beijos. — Preciso... — Ai, meu Deus, que boca gostosa. — ... da porcaria do coelho! — ele quase gritou.

— Eu sei, querido, mas você era tão apegado a ele depois que foi para a faculdade. E eu sei que o nome do coelhinho era Gina. Hum. Por que você deu esse nome a ele? Eu me esqueci. Não foi ela que te deu. Estranho.

Gina congelou em cima dele, interrompendo os beijos, e ele desejou por Deus que ela não tivesse uma audição tão boa. Gina lhe lançou um olhar de pânico, quase pavor.

Que ótimo. Ele estava assustando sua companheira de cama.

— Bem — disse a mãe quando ele não respondeu. — Vejo você no café da manhã. É daqui a duas horas, então você tem algum tempo. Tchau!

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá meus queridos leitores, mil desculpas pelo atraso desse capítulo. Semana passada eu tive provas na faculdade e quase não tive tempo nem de comer direito (e não estou exagerando rsrsrsrsrs)._

 _Enfim, espero que gostem dos dois capítulos que postarei hoje. Obrigada pelos comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz._

 _#Enjoy_


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Gina lutou para manter as mãos junto ao corpo, quando, na verdade, tudo que queria era estrangular o homem sob ela.

— Você deu meu nome ao seu coelhinho? Você me odiava no ensino médio. Que história é essa? — Ela cruzou os braços.

Harry desviou o olhar.

— Não fica metida, Gi. Dei seu nome ao coelhinho porque achei que era o único nome que eu tinha certeza que daria medo até ao monstro mais apavorante.

— Então não tinha nada a ver comigo? — Gina se perguntou por que, de repente, ela estava chateada.

— Ah, tinha tudo a ver com você. — Harry a pegou e puxou seu corpo com mais força para si, enquanto se inclinava para a frente e a beijava de novo. — Afinal... — Os lábios dele torturavam o pescoço dela, ele gemia no cabelo dela, e Gina odiava ser seduzida com tanta facilidade pelo homem por quem estava tentando não se apaixonar durante toda a viagem. — Eu não tinha permissão pra te torturar fisicamente. Fui criado pra ser um cavalheiro. Então, sempre que você... me frustrava... — ele mordiscou a orelha dela e foi de novo até seus lábios — ... eu voltava pra casa e batia no coelhinho.

— Você descontava sua frustração sexual num coelhinho? — A voz de Gina estava ofegante.

— Quem disse que eu era sexualmente frustrado?

Droga. Agora, o que ela ia fazer? Beijá-lo de novo? Dar uma joelhada no saco dele?

— Eu, hum — gaguejou ela — Eu só achei que essa era a vida que você levava, quase um eunuco. Você sabe, porque você não namorava muito e levou aquela Jezebel pro baile.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Vou dizer à minha prima que você mandou um oi.

— Ela sempre foi tão querida.

Gina e a prima de Harry, Lucy, tiveram uma briga naquela noite, quando as duas apareceram usando o mesmo vestido. Lucy, com todos os seus dons naturais vindos de Deus, quase fazia o vestido explodir, enquanto Gina precisava de enchimento de papel para preencher o dela. Não era sua culpa ela sempre estar atrasada! A noite toda foi arruinada quando Lucy, num surto de desejo — e muito provavelmente de álcool — deu em cima de Rony. Afinal, eles eram apenas primos de segundo grau. Isso não tornava as coisas menos esquisitas nem erradas nem tristes de ver enquanto ela tentava agarrá-lo na pista de dança. Ah, o ensino médio. Bons tempos.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso doce para Harry, empurrando seu peito para conseguir se levantar.

— Aonde você vai? — Harry agarrou seu pulso. Ela tinha que sair dali, deixá-lo antes que o atacasse e perdesse todo o controle.

— Meu quarto.

— Você não pode ir pro seu quarto. E se você topar com alguém?

— Quem vai me ver? — Os passarinhos? Os esquilinhos que estavam do lado de fora da janela do quarto dele?

Harry piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

— Qualquer pessoa pode te ver. E, se você sair do meu quarto assim, eles vão desconfiar.

— Sua família sabe que nós nos odiamos. — Gina rosnou.

Harry, o pestinha, lhe deu um sorriso tão sedutor que ela se perguntou se seu coração ia parar de bater.

— Sim, mas minha família conhece minha reputação de play boy, não de eunuco, como você me descreveu com tanto carinho.

— Certo, bem, já que você está paranoico, vou tomar um banho aqui e podemos escapar pelos fundos. Parece uma boa ideia?

Harry rosnou nas próprias mãos.

— Boa demais, Gi. Boa demais.

Sem querer ficar ali nem permitir que o duplo significado penetrasse em seus pensamentos já confusos, ela escapou para o banheiro.

— Tudo bem, então. — _O que eu devia dizer? Alguma coisa petulante. Alguma coisa engraçada. Maldito abdome! Ele não tinha o direito de ser tão definido!_

Gina abriu a porta e a fechou com força atrás de si. Tranca, tranca, onde estava a tranca?

— Não tem tranca, Gi — explicou Harry com um timbre profundo. — Eles ainda não terminaram o banheiro, por isso ainda está meio bagunçado, mas a água é quente, e as toalhas estão limpas. Só não vai deixar tudo com cheiro de menina aí dentro.

Como diabos ela ia conseguir fazer isso? Só por deixar sua essência feminina sair naturalmente no vapor da água? Idiota.

— Ótimo! — Ela foi até o chuveiro e abriu a torneira. A água muito quente saiu torrencialmente. Perfeito. Em dois segundos ela estava nua e debaixo do chuveiro, sonhando com bacon e café escaldante.

E foi por isso que ela não ouviu a porta se abrir. Nem a voz de Harry quando ele perguntou se ela estava bem.

Nem o grito que saiu da boca de Harry quando ele escorregou na calcinha dela e agarrou a cortina do chuveiro enquanto caía no chão.

Nua. Gloriosamente nua. Sem dúvida, ele ia ficar meio chateado com o fato de ela deixar mais do que sua essência para trás.

Harry xingou por muito tempo e, finalmente, olhou para ela. Toda ela.

Seguindo seu exemplo, ela xingou como um marinheiro. Os olhos dele a examinaram com ousadia e sem vergonha. Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio, nenhum dos dois querendo dar o primeiro passo ou mesmo respirar.

— Que diabos? — Uma voz masculina rugiu.

Horrorizada, Gina olhou e viu olhos azuis assassinos e engoliu em seco.

— Oi, Rony.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sei que parece ser maldade da minha parte acabar o capítulo nessa parte e realmente foi kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Brincadeiras a parte, a continuação virá quinta-feira, provavelmente a noite ja que a tarde estarei ocupada. Não me mandem avada e nem crucio por isso kkkkkkk_

 _Beijos e ate quinta ^^_


	26. Capitulo 25

Capítulo 25

— Não é o que você tá pensando! — Gina conseguiu pegar uma toalha próxima e cobrir seu corpo nu. Mas era difícil pensar no objetivo de fazer isso, já que os dois homens tinham ficado de boca aberta por ela. Devia haver alguma coisa eticamente errada, ou pelo menos religiosamente errada, com dois irmãos lançando olhares provocantes para as partes íntimas de uma mulher no banheiro.

— Ah. — Rony cruzou os braços. — Você não quer saber o que estou pensando agora. Como você pôde? — Ele jogou Harry contra a parede.

— Como eu pude? — rosnou Harry. — Que pergunta idiota é essa, quando você passou o fim de semana todo transando com qualquer coisa que usasse saia?

— Uma vez! — gritou Rony.

— Você devia estar fingindo que tá noivo!

— Isso não importa mais! — Rony o empurrou contra a parede de novo, o braço apertando o queixo do irmão por baixo. Obviamente, Harry estava deixando isso acontecer, já que Rony era mais novo e evidentemente menos forte que Harry.

— Por que diabos não importa? — A voz de Harry estava tensa.

— A vovó não disse! Ela só queria Gina de volta! Além do mais, ela sabe que não estamos noivos, ok? Eu destruí minha reputação. Aparentemente, sair com strippers é ruim pra imagem da empresa. De qualquer maneira, foi ideia do conselho. Todos saem ganhando! Eu precisava salvar minha reputação, por isso fingi estar noivo. Você acha que eu _quero_ me casar?

Gina ficou imóvel, em choque. Sabia que o casamento não era real, mas, por algum motivo, as palavras dele machucaram, como se ele estivesse terminando com ela de novo. E o pior é que ela estava assistindo à conversa toda quase nua.

— Qual era o objetivo de trazer a Gina para cá, se não era de verdade? E por que a vovó fingiu que teve um derrame? — Harry deu um empurrão em Rony, fazendo-o cair no chão com um barulho.

— Como eu posso saber? Eu estava sendo o neto comportado! — Rony apontou para si mesmo e deu um olhar de desprezo.

— Hum, meninos? — Gina levantou a mão.

— Agora não! — gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Meninos.

Eles a ignoraram e continuaram a brigar sobre o fato de a vovó estar ou não doente, se Rony estava mentindo e por que era tão importante subornar Gina para levá-la até Portland. No geral, eram os piores cinco minutos da vida dela.

E então...

Lily, James e a vovó entraram correndo no quarto.

Que maravilha.

Gina rezou para cair um raio.

Não teve essa sorte.

— O que significa tudo isso? — James rosnou e depois ficou roxo quando viu Gina enrolada na toalha.

— Ela estava nua! — Rony apontou para Gina.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— No banho, onde as pessoas costumam ficar nuas.

Rony deu um olhar de desprezo.

— E você estava encarando a Gina porque acha a anatomia humana fascinante?

Harry foi em direção à garganta de Rony, mas James separou os dois.

— Parem! Não sei o que deixou vocês dois tão irritados, mas vocês são adultos. Sentem e discutam o assunto. Não comecem a dar socos, especialmente quando Gina está em pé ali usando apenas uma toalha.

Os olhos de Harry e de Rony voaram até ela. Gina queria morrer de vergonha.

— Vou, hum... Estarei no meu, ou no dele... — Ela apontou para Harry e balançou a cabeça. — ... no quarto de hóspedes.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Harry estava tremendo de raiva. Não ajudava nada o fato de que, todas as vezes que fechava os olhos para se acalmar, ele via imagens mentais de Gina sem roupas, em pé, no banheiro dele.

Rony resmungava ao lado dele.

— Vocês dois — disse James, apontando. — Falem. Agora.

— Ao mesmo tempo? — debochou Rony.

— Engraçadinho — murmurou Harry.

A vovó estava em pé atrás do pai, com os braços cruzados. Um sorrisinho se formou em seus lábios.

— Eu assumo a partir daqui, James — instruiu ela.

O pai levantou as mãos no ar e saiu, puxando a mãe deles.

— Escutem! — soltou a vovó, fazendo os dois homens pularem. — Eu precisava que Gina viesse aqui, e isso é assunto meu e só meu. Disse ao Ron para suborná-la, se fosse necessário. Obviamente, ele usou meu derrame como desculpa, além do dinheiro. Por mim, está ótimo, já que eu planejo deixar uma herança para essa menina. Mas estou honestamente desapontada de Rony ter criado um noivado falso para se salvar perante o conselho. Seja homem, filho.

Harry abriu a boca para falar.

— Não — rosnou ela. — Cuido de você mais tarde, Harry, mas agora meu desprezo é pelo seu irmãozinho. — Ele tentou não parecer feliz quando os olhos da vovó viraram, furiosos, na direção de Rony. — Como você pôde? Eu te pedi para fazer uma tarefa simples, e você está por aí levantando saias!

Harry pigarreou.

— Em defesa dele, algumas das garotas usavam calças.

Rony lançou um olhar furioso.

A vovó continuou com o sermão.

— Rony, acho que posso dizer que você bagunçou tudo, especialmente com Gina. Quero que você arrume suas malas e passe a noite no condomínio no centro da cidade. Você não vai embora até segunda, e isso vai me dar tempo para controlar os danos com seus pais. Além do mais, pelo que parece, os jornais têm fotografias suficientes de vocês dois para ficarem satisfeitos por você se acalmar na vida.

Harry não conseguia compreender. Ele ainda não entendia por que eles precisavam fingir que estavam noivos. Se a avó não estava morrendo, as únicas pessoas enganadas eram seus pais e Gina. Bem, eles e o resto da Twittosfera que seguia religiosamente os posts de Rony.

Vovó Nadine disse mais algumas palavras selecionadas Rony e o mandou sair.

Rony obedeceu, parecendo um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas.

— E você! — A vovó o cutucou no peito. — Eu estava contando com você!

— Contando comigo?

— Sim, seu bobão! Eu te dei todas as oportunidades, e você estava indo tão bem na outra noite! — A vovó subiu na cama ao lado dele. — Sabe como é difícil fingir um derrame quando você está vendendo saúde? Se eu tiver que ficar deitada mais uma vez...

— Como? — Ela estava louca?

— Você a ama há muito tempo, meu menino. — As mãos dele começaram a tremer no colo, enquanto a vovó lhe dava tapinhas nas costas. — Eu sei que crescer foi difícil para você, e essa garota atraiu seu interesse desde aquela época. Eu só pensei que, bem... Achei que trazê-la para cá com seu irmão te deixaria com ciúme suficiente para finalmente fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

— Bem, você acertou a parte do ciúme. Você tem sorte de eu não ter matado o Rony na outra noite, quando dei um soco nele.

A vovó sacudiu a cabeça, e de repente Harry a achou muito frágil.

— O que você não está me contando, vovó?

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, mas ela a afastou com a mão enrugada.

— Não desisti de Rony, não pense isso nem por um segundo, mas você, você é diferente. — Ela levantou o olhar, com os olhos vidrados. — Você me lembra muito o seu avô, Harry. Você precisa de uma mulher forte, uma boa mulher ao seu lado. Acho que Gina é essa mulher. Eu sempre achei isso e agora tenho certeza. Faça um favor a si mesmo e fale com ela.

Harry riu com amargura.

— E digo o quê, exatamente? Que estou apaixonado por ela desde que me lembro? Imploro pra ela não amar o meu irmão, mas sim a mim? Pra ela ficar comigo?

— É um bom começo — disse a avó. — Além do mais, tem uma coisa que nenhum de vocês garotos sabe.

— Ah, é?

— Gina era como uma neta para mim. Mantive contato com ela sempre que pude ao longo dos anos, embora eu admita que ando preguiçosa para escrever. Essas mãos velhas não funcionam tão bem quanto antes. — Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Quando os pais dela morreram... Ah, Harry, foi uma grande tragédia. Ela se tornou uma fração da garota que eu conhecia. Achei que, se deixasse ela se curar e lidar com a situação sozinha, ela acabaria voltando. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, se eu a mimasse, ela se afastaria. Não ajudava muito o fato de Rony ter mentido para todos nós sobre o quanto eles realmente eram próximos nos últimos quatro anos.

O sangue de Harry ficou gelado.

— Imaginei. Quero dizer, ela deu a entender mais cedo.

— Ah, querido, Rony e Gina não se falavam há anos. Ele a acompanhava, mas os dois nunca se encontravam. Desde a morte dos pais, ela não passava de uma amiga de infância, uma conhecida. Eu costumava mandar recortes de jornais dos negócios dos pais dela, mas não sei se ela realmente lia ou olhava. Era como se ela tivesse morrido junto com eles.

— Isso explica muita coisa. — De repente, ele ficou louco de preocupação. Que diabos realmente tinha acontecido entre esses dois? Não podia ter sido apenas a morte dos pais dela. Não. Tinha mais alguma coisa, uma tensão oculta.

— No testamento, eles me nomearam guardiã de Gina.

— Como é? O quê? — Harry tinha certeza de que não estava ouvindo corretamente a avó.

A vovó deu um risinho.

— Sou guardiã legal dela. Naturalmente, agora ela é adulta, então não importa muito. Eles fizeram o testamento quando ela ainda era bem pequena. Mas Gina é tão minha quando era deles. Eu sempre cuidei dela, sempre quis o que era melhor para ela. E, na minha cabeça, o melhor para ela era fazer parte da nossa família.

— Mas não através do Rony, né? — Harry cutucou a avó.

— Céus, não. — Ela deu um risinho. — Gina sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, que eu não estava doente de verdade. Falei para ela usar esse tempo para se encontrar, e acho que ela estava começando a fazer isso.

— Até eu estragar as coisas várias vezes? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu não diria que você estragou as coisas, mas você fez uma bagunça. Você é tão instável perto dela. Mas vou te falar uma coisa: te dou exatamente 24 horas sozinho com a garota para acertar tudo.

Harry riu e esticou a mão até o pescoço para esfregar um ponto dolorido.

— Tá, e como você vai fazer isso?

Ela se levantou completamente e ajeitou o casaco justo no corpo.

— Sou a vovó. Posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser.

A mulher estava certa.

— Seja feliz, Harry. — Ela beijou o nariz dele e foi em direção à porta. — Seus pais e eu vamos sumir daqui a uma hora. Ouvi dizer que a cabana em Seaside é adorável nesta época do ano. Posso até ficar com pena do seu irmão e deixar ele ir junto, em vez de apodrecer naquele condomínio maldito no centro da cidade.

Harry se deitou na cama e encarou o teto.

Que velhinha manipuladora, essa sua avó. E pensar que ela foi aos extremos só porque queria que ele fosse feliz, bem, ele e Gina.

Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou encarando o ventilador de teto, mas demorou um pouco para ele conseguir pular da cama, tomar um banho e ficar pronto para encarar o dia.

Harry saiu correndo pelo corredor. A casa estava estranhamente quieta. Temeu que Gina de algum jeito tivesse fugido, deixando-o sozinho na casa.

Bateu na porta dela.

Nenhuma resposta.

Bateu de novo e depois a abriu.

As malas ainda estavam no quarto, mas ela não estava lá. Seu perfume, no entanto, exalava das paredes, enchendo o nariz dele com seu aroma. Ótimo, agora ele ficaria desconfortável na busca.

— Gina? — chamou ele enquanto descia as escadas. Foi até a sala de estar, a cozinha... Onde ela estava?

A porta para o quintal estava aberta. Ele saiu e a chamou de novo.

— Estou aqui! — respondeu ela e acenou da casa da árvore.

Claro. Se ele tivesse pensado racionalmente, teria percebido que o primeiro lugar onde procurar devia ter sido a casa da árvore.

Sempre que voltava de um dia ruim na escola, ela corria para a casa deles, largava a mochila no balcão da cozinha, pegava um biscoito no pote e subia na casa da árvore.

Às vezes ela demorava horas para aparecer.

Mas, quando aparecia, Gina sempre estava feliz, como se o dia na escola não importasse mais.

Ele suspirou e subiu lentamente pela escada, até chegar à casa da árvore.

Gina estava sentada no canto, com os braços envolvendo os joelhos.

— Desculpe. — Ela mordeu o lábio e suspirou. — Eu só precisava pensar, por isso vim pra cá.

— Bem, somos dois, então. Você pegou biscoitos na cozinha também?

Ela estendeu a mão para o lado e pegou um saquinho com três biscoitos de chocolate.

— Claro.

Ele pegou um e sorriu.

— Gi.

Ela olhou para cima.

— Eu tinha um discurso muito bom pra você. Quero dizer, era fantástico, algo que levaria você às lágrimas...

— Sem dúvida — concordou ela, dando uma mordida no biscoito.

— Mas, sentado aqui, olhando pra você, tudo que eu realmente quero é te beijar e fazer essa tristeza ir embora. Sei que o que aconteceu mais cedo foi estranho, mas espero que você não tenha se magoado. O que Rony disse foi...

Gina riu.

— O que Rony disse foi exatamente o que eu esperava. Sei que ele não quer se casar. E nós dois sabemos que eu não sou doida o suficiente pra querer me casar com ele também.

Harry expirou de alívio.

— Mas... — Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele não gostou do tom de voz dela.

— ... Mas não sei. Voltou a doer de novo, por algum motivo. Não é uma bobagem?

Ele sabia que provavelmente não teria outra oportunidade, então perguntou:

— O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

A expressão dela congelou, e a respiração ameaçou parar.

— Ele, hum... — Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto, nervosa, e mordeu o lábio. — Nós... tivemos... — Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Preocupado, Harry agarrou os pulsos dela e a puxou para o colo, embalando-a.

— O quê? Me conta. — Ele alisou os braços dela com as mãos.

— Nós dormimos juntos.

O coração dele parou. Raiva e frustração, além de ciúme, percorreram seu corpo com tanta força que ele não tinha certeza se queria dar um tiro no irmão ou culpar a si mesmo, apesar de não ser culpa dele. Ainda se sentia responsável por Gina. Sempre tinha se sentido.

— Na faculdade? — Ficou grato por ter conseguido perguntar sem gritar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, nos braços dele.

— Foi horrível.

Graças a Deus.

— Ainda éramos muito jovens, e foi um erro idiota, e nós dois nos sentimos mal e estúpidos. Foi tão confuso! Na manhã seguinte, tudo que eu queria era ligar pro meu melhor amigo, mas ele não era mais meu melhor amigo. Eu não sabia o que ele era. E, no dia seguinte, seus pais me ligaram pra avisar que minha mãe e meu pai tinham sofrido um acidente. Eu não podia contar a ninguém. Fiquei com tanta vergonha. — Ela começou a chorar baixinho nos braços dele, enquanto ele beijava seu cabelo e a embalava.

 **xxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Gina não tinha certeza de por que estava cuspindo seus segredos mais profundos para Harry, mas parecia ser a hora de deixar tudo sair. Estava cansada de manter tudo dentro de si, cansada de tentar ser forte quando realmente se sentia tão assustada e fraca na maior parte do tempo.

— Tentei ligar pra ele, mas ele não atendia. Finalmente, alguém atendeu. Era uma garota.

Harry xingou entre os dentes.

— Nada era como antes. Ele me abraçou e disse que sentia muito pelos meus pais, e só isso. Nós nunca conversamos sobre o assunto. Nunca retomamos o que se perdeu. Acabamos nos afastando lentamente, como se não tivéssemos provocado esse buraco na nossa amizade da vida toda. Ele era o único laço que eu tinha com a sua família, por isso, quando ele me afastou, eu me senti... eu me senti órfã.

Ela começou a soluçar mais alto no peito dele. Ele sussurrou um incentivo no ouvido dela.

— Eu teria morrido naquele ano, se não fosse a vovó.

— O que quer dizer com "se não fosse a vovó"?

Gina sorriu apesar das lágrimas.

— Lembra daquele verão em que ela disse que ia viajar pelos Estados Unidos?

Ele deu um risinho.

— Ah, sim, eu recebia um cartão-postal a cada duas semanas.

— Bem, esses cartões-postais foram comprados numa livraria, e a vovó passou o verão todo comigo.

— O quê?

— Foi isso. — Gina secou outras lágrimas e sorriu. — Ela me salvou, disse que sempre estaria ao meu lado e que cuidaria de mim. Foi por isso que eu achei tão estranho ela parar de me escrever no mês passado. Logo depois, Rony veio com a longa história de que ela estava doente e morrendo e... bem, eu tinha que vir mesmo que isso significasse que eu estava manipulando todo mundo.

— Entendo. — Harry usou o polegar para secar uma lágrima perdida na bochecha dela. A respiração de Gina ficou difícil. Os olhos dela se voltaram para os lábios dele, depois de novo para seu olhar.

— Gi... — Ele baixou os lábios devagar, apesar de seu corpo estar se movendo a cem quilômetros por hora por dentro. — Vou te beijar agora.

— Tudo bem.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Desculpa pela demora gente, desculpa mesmo. Os dois capítulos iam ser postados quinta, só que eu fiquei com uma dor na coluna terrível e, como sou MUITO inteligente, tomei um relaxante muscular que meus ais tomaram quando ficaram doentes de dengue, resultado? Hibernei em um sono profundo que só passou no sábado kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (e no sábado minha prima veio dormir aqui)_

 _Enfim, estou postando um agora e mais tarde postarei o próximo, que é meio grandinho. Tentarei terminar de revisar o mais rápido possível. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e finalmente vovó Nadine entrou em ação pra colocar ordem na bagunça kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_


	27. Capitulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Gina sabia que não precisava ficar nervosa. Não era como se os dois não tivessem se beijado antes, mas agora que tudo estava às claras, ela se sentia ainda mais vulnerável.

E se ele também a rejeitasse?

Droga, não tinha percebido como estava insegura até estar nos braços de Harry.

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela.

Não era um beijo de verdade.

Ele se afastou. Seus olhos estavam cobertos de desejo.

— Não consigo.

— O quê? — O coração dela congelou no peito. — Não consegue me beijar?

— Não. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu. — Não seria certo te beijar na casa da árvore.

Gina enrijeceu.

— Por quê?

— Eu vi você e Rony darem o primeiro beijo aqui nesta casa da árvore.

— Nós tínhamos 10 anos.

— Vale do mesmo jeito.

— Eu chorei depois! — Gina empurrou o peito dele, mas seus braços a mantinham perto.

— Não quero que você chore desta vez — murmurou ele no cabelo dela e depois beijou seu pescoço. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios sugando a pele dela com suavidade. — Vamos.

Ele se afastou, deixando Gina totalmente abalada.

Harry esperava que ela andasse naquelas condições? Ela tinha acabado de compartilhar seus segredos mais profundos com o cara. Ele a beijou e agora ela precisava descer a escada sem cair de cabeça?

Ela se arrastou lentamente até o buraco onde a escada estava pendurada e quase caiu da casa da árvore quando tropeçou.

— Tem certeza que não está bêbada? — Harry riu.

Gina olhou furiosa para ele e continuou a descer. Quando chegou ao último degrau, a perna dela escorregou pelo buraco na escada de cordas frouxas e ela caiu no chão, com a perna ainda presa.

Curtindo o momento, ela deitou a cabeça na grama e fechou os olhos, entrelaçando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Confortável? — Harry se ergueu sobre ela.

— Imensamente. Aliás, eu fiz isso de propósito.

— Foi tão gracioso que eu tinha certeza que era de propósito. — Ele piscou e estendeu a mão. Ela se inclinou para cima e o puxou para cima dela, embora não tivesse precisado se esforçar para isso.

Harry se inclinou sobre ela.

— Agora já saímos da casa da árvore.

— Saímos, sim. — A voz de Gina estava trêmula.

— Então acho que já posso te beijar.

— Acha?

— Quero te beijar agora.

— Melhor assim — murmurou ela, enquanto os lábios dele foram ate os dela.

Parecia estranho que um simples beijo pudesse fazer seu corpo todo tremer de necessidade. Mas os beijos dele faziam isso com as garotas. Ele usou a língua para separar os lábios de Gina, sua boca se encaixava na dela. Seu corpo musculoso a envolvia, levantando-a do chão o suficiente para um abraço. Gina puxou o pescoço dele, querendo levá-lo para o chão. Droga, ela queria rolar com o cara, se ele deixasse. Gemendo, ele a empurrou para o chão e tirou a blusa dela de dentro da calça jeans, as mãos mal tocando o chão.

— Droga — murmurou ele.

— Hein? — disse Gina, sem fôlego.

— Grama, maldita grama.

— O quê? — Gina não tinha certeza se tinha entendido. Por que ele estava xingando a grama? E por que tinha parado de beijá-la?

Os lábios de Harry formaram um sorriso enquanto ele se afastava.

— Sou alérgico a grama.

Gina se apoiou nos cotovelos e deu um sorrisinho.

— Tenho quase certeza que todo mundo é alérgico a grama.

Harry balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, com um leve vermelho nas bochechas.

— Não, não é desse jeito. Precisamos pegar o Benadryl.

— Tá brincando.

— Gostaria de estar. — Ele mostrou os antebraços para ela. Estavam ficando manchados.

— Você vai me deixar te drogar com Benadryl?

— Gina, eu juro que, se você contar que eu permiti que você me drogasse...

— Seu segredo está seguro comigo. — Gina fez uma cruz sobre o coração. Mas sabia, o tempo todo, que estava mentindo.

— Você é uma mentirosa. — Harry xingou e começou a coçar os braços. — Não acredito que, na única vez em que consigo ter você toda pra mim, acabo tendo uma reação alérgica.

— Pelo menos você não gaguejou — comentou Gina.

— Uau, isso foi incrivelmente útil. Eu me senti um homem. — A coceira continuou até ele finalmente dar um berro e arrancar a camisa.

Gina cobriu a boca com as mãos para não rir alto. O corpo todo dele estava ficando todo inchado. Pobre homem.

— Vamos lá te drogar.

Ele revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para puxá-la.

— Adeus, romantismo.

— Quem disse que Benadryl não é romântico? — perguntou Gina enquanto eles voltaram para a casa.

— Quem disse que é? — contrapôs Harry.

— Você vai ver.

— Não tenho certeza se quero ver, mas tudo bem.

A coceira estava piorando. Harry estava prestes a fazer o papel de uma criança e esfregar loção de calamina no corpo todo. Qualquer coisa para se livrar da coceira e das manchas vermelhas.

Ele nunca se sentira tão pouco atraente.

Gina o fez tomar um banho rápido. Primeiro ele achou que estava mais do que excitado por isso, mas depois descobriu que ela estava falando em banho sozinho.

Bem, o mais sozinho que uma pessoa pode estar, quando sua pele decide se transformar num monstro gorducho. Era como se ele estivesse se transformando em duas pessoas muito inchadas.

Quando terminou, sentou deprimido no sofá do andar de baixo e esperou. Gina veio correndo com um tipo de mistura, sem dúvida para torturar homens.

— Que cheiro é esse? — Ele se afastou, mas ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

— Senta reto.

Gina lhe deu um copo de água com uma pílula cor-de-rosa, depois começou a esfregar meticulosamente a pasta com cheiro nojento no corpo dele.

— Você quer ficar quite comigo, né? — A pasta com cheiro nojento começou a queimar em seus braços. Meu bom Deus, ela ia matá-lo.

— Isso vai deixar tudo dormente — explicou ela, massageando a pasta nos braços dele. Era bem agradável, até a palavra dormente começar a penetrar em seus sentidos.

— Não! — Harry empurrou Gina. — Não quero ficar dormente! Se eu ficar dormente, não vou poder...

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não vai poder...?

Droga, ele não ia escapar dessa.

— Hum, sentir. Não vou poder sentir... as coisas.

— O que é tão importante que você precisa sentir?

Ele deu um tapa na mão dela e se inclinou para a frente, passando a mão pelo pescoço dela.

— Se precisa perguntar, você não merece saber.

Gina riu e beijou o nariz dele.

Como uma mãe faria com uma criancinha.

Esquece a pasta que faz ficar dormente. Agora ele estava perdendo a masculinidade.

— Queixo pra cima. — Gina passou a língua no lábio inferior dele e suspirou dentro da boca dele. — Não vou passar isso nas suas partes íntimas.

— Partes íntimas? — cuspiu ele.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e riu.

— Agora fica parado enquanto eu te esfrego.

Ah, agora, sim.

Ela mergulhou a mão na tigela e pegou mais pasta.

Ah, de novo a tortura.

— Por quanto tempo tenho que ficar com isso?

— Uma hora.

— Uma hora? — Harry murmurou um xingamento. — E o que eu devo fazer durante uma hora? Não posso mexer meus braços nem nada. Vou passar essa porcaria em tudo.

— Você... — Ela largou a tigela e limpou as mãos na toalha. — ... você não precisa fazer nada.

Sorrindo, ele se recostou no sofá, feliz porque ia ser recompensado pelo bom comportamento. Harry bocejou e sacudiu a cabeça. Droga, como ele estava cansado.

Gina mordeu o lábio e começou a beijar a barriga dele.

Harry bocejou de novo e fechou os olhos.

A língua dela fazia círculos minúsculos na pele dele, formando uma trilha quente até o peito. Ele tentou se inclinar, tomar a língua dela em sua boca, dar prazer a ela em retribuição.

Ela se afastou e balançou a cabeça, enfiando as unhas nas costas dele enquanto o puxava para perto, com cuidado para não tirar a pasta.

As mãos de Gina subiram levemente pelo pescoço dele e mergulharam no cabelo. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e sussurrou:

— Eu sempre quis ter você só pra mim.

— Pra me torturar? — perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

— Claro. Afinal, você me torturava quando eu era pequena, então é justo eu ter uma revanche. — Ela lambeu a orelha dele. Harry quase caiu do sofá. Estava com muita dificuldade para impedir que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo dela. Parecia que ele ia explodir. A única coisa boa é que não tinha pasta que faz ficar dormente na parte inferior do corpo.

Isso ele sabia com certeza absoluta.

Se bem que, se ela continuasse a beijá-lo daquele jeito, ele ia implorar por alguma coisa que o impedisse de sentir vergonha.

— Gi. — A boca de Harry encontrou a dela. Ele afastou os lábios dela com a língua e invadiu a boca de Gina, saboreando cada pedacinho, se demorando e aproveitando a sensação quente das duas bocas juntas.

Mais relaxado, ele se recostou, permitindo que ela sentasse em seu colo. Ele manteve os braços junto ao corpo.

Os beijos dela o relaxaram de algum jeito, o fizeram se sentir confortável e...

— Droga.

— O que? — Gina levantou a cabeça de repente e lhe deu uma visão incrível de dentro de sua blusa.

— O Benadryl. — Ai, meu Deus, ele estava enrolando a língua? Não, não, isso não estava acontecendo, não quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

— O que tem? — Gina voltou a agir, beijando a barriga dele.

— Ixtá me deixando com xono. — Harry começou a ver tudo em dobro. Gina de repente tinha duas cabeças, e os braços dele pareciam tão pesados que ele tinha certeza que estavam separados de seu corpo.

— Xina? — Talvez, se ele fechasse os olhos por um minuto, só isso, ele conseguisse se recuperar e...

— Harry? — Gina o sacudiu, e ele resmungou e soltou um ronco.

Benadryl demais.

— E é isso que acontece quando as pessoas não desenvolvem tolerância! — disse para si mesma. Ela deu de ombros e pegou a tigela e a toalha. Enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, ouviu outro ronco e não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha. Pobrezinho.

Voltando à sala de estar, colocou uma xícara de café sobre a mesa e sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Harry parecia tão tranquilo.

Parecia perfeito.

Gina suspirou.

Será que era bom demais pra ser verdade? Por que o fato de parecer não haver mais obstáculos no caminho a assustava mais do que quando ele parecia inalcançável?

Pelo menos, quando os dois se odiavam, ela não precisava se preocupar com o coração. Mas agora parecia que ele a tinha conquistado sem esforço. Era o modo como ele a animava e passava tempo com ela. Chegando ao ponto de resgatá-la do reencontro do ensino médio. Na verdade, ela mordeu o lábio, Harry sempre estivera por perto. Na retaguarda.

Ela suspirou e olhou para a TV desligada. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu os DVDs ao lado.

 _Memórias de Família 2002._

Em silêncio, ela foi até o DVD player na ponta dos pés e colocou o disco. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, então podia dar uma volta pelo passado. Parece que Lily agora tinha todas as memórias em DVD. Aqueles pobres meninos não tinham a menor chance.

Gina sentou cuidadosamente de novo e apertou o _Play_.

A banda 'N Sync começou a tocar no fundo, e Rony e Harry apareceram na tela. E estavam dançando.

Não uma dancinha qualquer. Não, porque isso não seria nem de perto engraçado quanto o que ela estava vendo agora.

Harry estava usando uma peruca loura de cachos. E estava fazendo o papel de cantor.

Rony estava no fundo balançando a bunda.

Mas a melhor parte? Os dois tinham idade suficiente para saber o que estavam fazendo e ainda assim pareciam muito sérios no vídeo.

Quando a música terminou, a vovó Nadine apareceu usando um collant de leopardo e começou a fingir que estava tocando guitarra.

Gina resfolegou e cobriu a boca com as costas da mão.

A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era como ia conseguir uma cópia disso para enviar à imprensa. Rony ia matá-la.

E valeria muito a pena.

O filme mudou para o Natal de 2007.

Ela se lembrava desse Natal. Foi dois anos antes da morte de seus pais. Ela se ajeitou no sofá, enfiando os pés debaixo do corpo e observou o Natal perfeitinho se desenrolar.

Gina e Rony estavam sentados debaixo da árvore. O aparelho dental que ela usava estava brilhando sob a luz das velas que enfeitavam a sala. Rony já era um arraso mesmo aos 16 anos, com seus cabelos castanhos cacheados e um sorriso mega iluminado. Ela deu um risinho ao se lembrar, vidrada na cena.

Harry estava ao fundo, de mau humor, ou com algo que parecia mau humor. Seus olhos estavam abatidos, e ele estava brincando com um pacote embrulhado com papel brilhoso. O vídeo deu um zoom. Ele estava tremendo e murmurando alguma coisa para si mesmo.

— Vai lá dar para ela — incentivou a vovó Nadine ao lado.

Gina observou, apavorada, ao ler a etiqueta vermelha. _Para Gina_.

Engolindo um nó de emoção, ela observou Harry secar as mãos na calça e se levantar devagar e andar na direção dela.

Ela queria voltar no tempo e gritar para si mesma:

— Olha pra ele! Olha!

Em vez disso, a Gina de 16 anos lhe lançou um olhar de chateação e depois se levantou e deu alguma desculpa sobre precisar de mais cidra.

Harry congelou.

Rony zombou dele.

— O que foi? Você achou mesmo que ela ia aceitar um presente seu? Depois de tudo que você fez?

Harry balançou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios, e o pacote caiu lentamente das mãos dele até o chão. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou.

Rony revirou os olhos quando a vovó Nadine foi atrás de Harry.

E Rony fez a coisa mais babaca que ela já tinha visto na vida. Ele arrancou a etiqueta do pacote. Quando Gina voltou para a sala, ele o estendeu a ela como se tivesse lhe comprado um presente.

— Pra mim? — gritou Gina, empolgada. — Ah, Ron!

Ah, não, pensou ela, mas não conseguiu afastar o olhar.

Devagar, ela observou enquanto seu próprio eu de 16 anos desembrulhou o pacote e ficou sem fôlego de empolgação, jogando os braços ao redor de Rony.

— É tão perfeito!

E, naquele instante, Gina soube exatamente qual era o presente.

Lágrimas escorreram livremente pelo seu rosto enquanto assistia ao filme.

Era uma foto emoldurada dela e dos pais em férias de família. Abaixo da imagem, a palavra _Amor_.

Ela desligou a TV e começou a soluçar com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Era a mesma foto que ainda ficava ao lado de sua cama à noite. A mesma foto sobre a qual ela tinha chorado quando os pais morreram. A mesma foto com a qual ela conversava quando tinha um dia ruim. E nunca tinha sido um presente de Rony.

E, sim, de Harry.

Ela olhou para ele, agora. Seus olhos estavam completamente abertos, mas ela não conseguiu decifrar se ele estava chateado ou apenas tomando cuidado para agir.

— Você... — Ela engoliu as lágrimas. — Você me deu o melhor presente que eu já ganhei. Quando os meus pais morreram... — Ela nem conseguiu terminar, pois seu corpo estava se sacudindo com os soluços.

Harry xingou e imediatamente a puxou para si, envolvendo-a e beijando seu cabelo.

— Shhh, baby, tá tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sempre fora Harry. Sempre. Ela virou para encará-lo enquanto ele afastava as lágrimas de seus olhos.

Em seguida, a boca quente de Harry tocou a dela, possessiva, firme. Ele derreteu cada pedacinho dela e fez seus joelhos fraquejarem, apesar de ela estar deitada. Ele beijou suas lágrimas. Seus beijos formavam uma trilha entre a bochecha e a boca, indo e voltando.

Harry morreu de vergonha quando abriu os olhos. Era como se estivesse revivendo aquele momento de novo. Reviver a dor de ser rejeitado e zoado deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Tudo que ele queria naquela época era se desculpar, dar a Gina algo que ela pudesse curtir antes de ir para a faculdade.

Rony tinha estragado tudo, mas no fim Harry não tinha se importado de Rony ter levado os créditos. Tinha sido chato, e ele se irritou, mas, quando viu a expressão de Gina, ele sabia que tinha valido a pena. Independentemente de quem lhe dera a foto, pelo menos estava com ela, e por isso ele era grato.

Harry só queria que ela ficasse feliz.

Seu único desejo era vê-la sorrir.

Missão cumprida. Ele deixou tudo de lado, saiu e não falou mais com ela desde aquele dia fatídico.

— Harry. — Gina o beijou ligeiramente nos lábios. Ele devia ter se preocupado com a pasta que deixava os braços dormentes, mas não ligou. Tudo que importava era que agora ela estava em seus braços, exatamente onde deveria estar.

— Harry — repetiu ela, desta vez se afastando.

— O que foi?

— Não consigo sentir meus lábios.

— Hein? — Ele olhou para baixo. Com certeza ela havia sujado os lábios com a pasta, e eles estavam inchando num ritmo alarmante. — Hum, Gi, talvez você devesse tomar um Benadryl.

— Por quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Hum, confia em mim, tá?

Ele a afastou com delicadeza, alcançou o frasco de remédio e lhe deu um comprimido cor-de-rosa. O mesmo que o tinha mandado para o mundo dos sonhos por pelo menos meia hora.

Ela pegou o comprimido e fez uma careta quando a água tocou seus lábios.

— Banho. — Ele olhou para os próprios braços e depois para os lábios dela.

Ela corou.

— O quê? Vai ficar toda puritana comigo?

— Não. — Gina mordeu o lábio e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Só que, bem, o negócio que eu usei tem cravo e outras coisas, e a água piora tudo. Você vai ter que usar óleo pra tirar da pele.

— Óleo — repetiu ele, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. — Que tipo de óleo?

— Óleo de coco.

— Certo. — Ele engoliu em seco e virou, levantando os braços acima da cabeça para coçar o pescoço. — Então temos que esfregar tudo com óleo pra tirar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Mas não posso... — Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção dela, que lhe deu um olhar vazio. Ele olhou para o teto. — Não posso te tocar porque o óleo e a pasta que faz ficar dormente vão passar pra você.

Ela mordeu o lábio e piscou.

— Então eu posso olhar mas não posso tocar? — Por que ele precisava continuar a se torturar? Não importava de quantas maneiras ele dissesse. _Não_ ainda significava _não_. Ele teria que vê-la se lambuzar de óleo e ficar parado ali como um idiota, mantendo as mãos quietas.

— Talvez fosse melhor se fizéssemos isso separados. Você sabe... você vai pra um quarto e eu vou pro outro. — O corpo dele se contraiu decepcionado.

— Harry. — Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris. — Onde está seu senso de aventura?

— Perdi junto com a masculinidade no instante em que caí no sono e comecei a babar.

— Vamos lá, você consegue.

— Ah, eu sei muito bem que consigo, muito obrigado. Só sou incapaz de fazer isso neste exato momento da vida. Acredite em mim: meu corpo não tem problemas pra entender o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer.

Os olhos de Gina o avaliaram dos pés à cabeça, parando exatamente onde os olhos de uma dama jamais deveriam se demorar.

— Estou vendo.

É, todo mundo podia ver. Ela teria que ser cega para não enxergar.

O sangue começou a pulsar pelo corpo dele em direção a todos os lugares errados. Será que um homem poderia morrer de desejo?

— Vamos fazer isso rápido. — Ela pegou a mão dele.

— Sim, porque todos os homens sonham em fazer tudo rápido quando estão na presença de uma mulher bonita lambuzando os seios de óleo e gemendo e...

— Harry?

— Sim? — respondeu ele, com a voz rouca.

— Não vamos fazer um filme pornô, então não precisamos gemer.

— Ei, a tortura é minha, e eu estou imaginando gemidos. Me deixa sonhar.

Ela levantou as mãos no ar como se desistisse de argumentar e subiu para o andar de cima na frente dele.

Ele contou cada degrau que seus pés tocavam, esperando e rezando para, de alguma forma, conseguir sair dessa situação sem explodir nem fazer algo vergonhoso. Seu histórico provava que a sorte não estava a seu favor. Maldita referência de _Jogos vorazes_. Ele xingou e pisou com força nos dois últimos degraus em direção ao banheiro da suíte master. Era o maior da casa e tinha dois chuveiros, além do efeito de chuva que fazia você se sentir como se estivesse, bem, debaixo de chuva.

Ele entrou no banheiro e observou Gina pegar um tubo de óleo de coco e esfregar nas mãos.

A fantasia dele imediatamente se desfez.

— É duro.

— Óleo de coco é assim — disse ela e piscou. — Ele aquece quando você esfrega nas mãos e se transforma em líquido. — Ela fez uma demonstração rápida e depois deu um pouco para ele. — Só tenho essa pasta que faz ficar dormente em parte do rosto, graças a você, e nos braços, mais uma vez, graças a você.

— Sem problema — disse ele entre os dentes enquanto a observava aplicar o óleo nas próprias mãos.

— Tira a roupa — ordenou ela quando ele ficou em pé, imóvel, parecendo idiota como um adolescente.

— Desculpa, o quê?

— Tira a roupa. — Ela acenou com a cabeça em direção à camisa dele. — Agora.

— Mas só está nos meus braços e...

— Harry, não seja um bebezão. Tira a roupa como um homem para esta mulher poder te esfregar.

Suando. Ele estava começando a suar ao pensar nas mãos de Gina tocado seu corpo. Nada poderia ser mais vergonhoso do que estar dolorosamente excitado e incapaz de fazer alguma coisa a respeito, com a mulher de seus sonhos esfregando óleo nele. Especialmente sabendo que ela era o motivo de tanta excitação.

Xingando, ele tirou a camisa e a jogou no chão. A calça foi em seguida, e depois a cueca...

— E-eu... — A boca de Gina se abriu e ela cobriu os olhos. — Eu só estava falando da sua camisa.

Que inferno.

O que ele deveria dizer?

Desculpa, mas eu estava distraído demais pela sua boca sensual para entender o que você estava dizendo? Desculpa, mas outras partes da minha anatomia estão perturbando minhas habilidades de tomada de decisão?

Assim, ele não disse nada; em vez disso, deu um sorrisinho e estendeu os braços, sabendo muito bem que ela tinha que ficar extremamente perto para passar o óleo.

O rosto de Gina ficou vermelho feito fogo quando ela entrou no espaço dele e começou muito lentamente a esfregar óleo em seus braços. Ele fechou os olhos conforme as mãos dela assumiram um ritmo sedutor. Ele tinha que lutar para não se inclinar para a frente e possuí-la no chão do banheiro dos pais dele.

— Hum. — Gina hesitou. — Seus braços estão ótimos. Pode enxaguar os braços e as mãos.

Ele abriu os olhos, e ela estava a um fiapo de distância de seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. — Ele entrou no chuveiro e enxaguou a parte inferior dos braços e as mãos. As manchas vermelhas tinham sumido, e os braços não estavam mais dormentes. Ele enrolou uma toalha ao redor do corpo e saiu.

— E agora?

— Você ainda tem um pouco aqui. — Ela tocou nos ombros dele com o óleo e começou a esfregar. Era tão bom que ele não tinha certeza se conseguia se manter de pé. E depois percebeu que ela não tinha colocado pasta que faz ficar dormente em seus ombros.

Gina não tinha chegado até lá porque ele estava de camiseta.

Os olhos dele se abriram de repente.

Ela estava sorrindo.

— Provocação.

— Claro. — Ela o beijou na boca com vontade. Ele riu e a puxou direto para o chuveiro, com roupa e tudo.

— Ah, desculpa, agora você vai ter que tirar tudo. — Harry deu de ombros enquanto Gina o golpeava no braço. A provocadora levantou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Lentamente, ele puxou a camiseta dela até tirá-la. Seu coração martelou no peito quando viu o sutiã preto de renda.

— Isso também. — Ele agarrou as calças dela, puxando-a para si.

Gina deu um risinho e agarrou a toalha dele, que caiu no chão. Sorrindo, ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da calça dela e abriu o zíper. Ela cambaleou e logo estava na frente dele, uma deusa sensual e linda. Droga! Ele não a merecia. Mas a queria tanto que, naquele momento, não se importava.

Ele a puxou para baixo do chuveiro. A água descia provocante pelo corpo dela, com gotinhas caindo de seus lábios e escorrendo pelo pescoço, parando no sutiã de renda e deslizando pela barriga lisinha.

Ele se abaixou e prendeu uma gotinha entre os lábios quando beijou seu queixo e fechou os olhos.

Ela tinha gosto de lar.

De eternidade.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oláaa gente, apareci kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Foi mal, Sense8 me sequestrou esses dias. ai esta o capítulo, tentarei não demorar e os próximos saem sexta ou sábado (talvez antes), não vou demorar e espero que gostem. Ate o próximo._

 **Priscilla Florencio:** _hahahahahaha me senti uma vilã, e também acho que Rony reagiria daquele mesmo jeito (ou pior) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Ai esta o capítulo novo e espero que você goste, ate o próximo :D_


	28. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Claramente, ela estava fora de si. Nunca tinha ficado nua com um homem antes. Nunca. Rony não contava, porque, depois deste momento específico, ela não tinha tanta certeza de que ele tinha sido um homem de verdade. Não depois de ver Harry e seu corpo nu.

As pessoas poderiam escrever romances inteiros sobre aquele corpo.

Todos os músculos definidos se estendiam pelo peito dele. Ela suspirou feliz em seus braços enquanto ele lambia as gotinhas de água do pescoço dela.

Sem falar... bem, das partes impublicáveis que as senhoritas não deveriam mencionar. Ela deu um risinho nervoso. Rony não chegava aos pés dele, principalmente porque não era ele. Harry envolveu o braço no pescoço dela e a colocou debaixo do chuveiro de novo. Pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregá-lo no peito dela.

Ele recuou.

— Droga, eu queria ter tido coragem pra tirar isso também. — Ele apontou para o sutiã e deu um risinho forçado. — Mas você está bonita demais nele. — Com um movimento fluido, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, seus joelhos muito grudados. Gina sentiu-se muito nervosa quando Harry começou a beijar sua barriga.

Ele mordiscou os quadris dela e se abaixou para beijar o joelho, levantando lentamente os olhos para observá-la. Em seguida, segurou-a pelos quadris.

— Perfeita.

As mãos dele não se moveram. Ele nem tentou tirar o resto das roupas dela; em vez disso, continuou ajoelhado na frente de Gina. Fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça na barriga dela.

Ela acariciou a cabeça dele por alguns minutos enquanto a água descia pelas costas de Harry. Ele olhou de novo para ela, os olhos sorrindo junto com a boca.

Suas mãos enormes subiram pelas coxas dela, ainda lambuzando seu corpo. Ela o desejava demais, mas ele nunca tinha dado um passo para fazer algo mais do que beijá-la.

Harry pegou o xampu e lavou o cabelo dela, massageando o couro cabeludo com muito cuidado. Ela se recostou nele e fechou os olhos. O músculo nu se encaixou no corpo dela, e ela queria ficar ali para sempre.

— Enxágua — sussurrou ele no ouvido dela enquanto a puxava para o chuveiro de novo. Os dedos pareciam mágicos enquanto enxaguavam o xampu da cabeça dela. As mesmas mãos quentes envolveram sua cintura e a puxaram mais para perto de si. — A gente devia sair.

Não eram as palavras que ela esperava ouvir.

— O quê? — Ela não queria parecer surtada ou irritada.

— Acho... — ele mordiscou a orelha dela e respirou ali — ... que a gente devia sair daqui antes de batizar o banheiro dos meus pais.

Gina sentiu-se completamente rejeitada. Tremendo, ela se afastou lentamente. Ele a agarrou e a empurrou delicadamente contra a parede gelada de azulejos.

— Não desse jeito — murmurou no ouvido dela enquanto acariciava o pescoço sob o cabelo. — Além do mais, é nossa primeira vez juntos... Você realmente quer se lembrar de ter sido no chuveiro dos meus pais?

Pensando bem...

Ela deu um risinho e o beijou na boca. E depois piscou enquanto seu olhar faminto a avaliava de cima a baixo. Com um ultimo beijo, ele a afastou e disse que levaria um minuto.

Ela saiu, enrolou uma toalha no corpo e ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado. Harry saiu, com um sorriso travesso e arrogante firme no rosto bonito.

— Alguma coisa engraçada?

— Não. — Ele continuou sorrindo e esfregou o queixo.

— Então, por que eu não acredito em você?

— Porque estou mentindo. — Ele apoiou o braço na parede e se inclinou para o lado, jogando o peso sobre o braço.

— E aí?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não vou te contar. Você vai ter que ver, mas surpresas são legais, não é?

— Não. Não são — disse ela secamente.

Ele jogou um beijo para ela e lhe deu um tapinha na bunda enquanto saía do banheiro. Arrogante, esse Harry Potter. Quem diria que o garotinho gago seria tão habilidoso? Ou que ele beijaria como um astro de cinema? Não que ela já tivesse beijado um astro de cinema, mas imaginava que beijar o Johnny Depp seria bem parecido com beijar Harry.

Tinha que ser.

Era bom demais para ser diferente disso.

Ela olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho. Cada pedacinho de pele visível estava corado. Seus dedos agarraram a lateral da pia. Um barulho de metal soou quando ela apertou a pia um pouco mais. A aliança. A aliança de Rony, para ser exata, a encarou, zombando dela. Em vez de culpa, Gina sentiu uma pequena chateação. Tirou o anel.

Com a decisão tomada, foi até o antigo quarto de Rony. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que ele deixou. Troféus estavam espalhados sobre a cômoda. Algumas fotos das Pussy cat Dolls penduradas na parede. A colcha era a mesma, vermelha e desbotada. Tantas memórias faziam parte deste quarto. Mas tinha acabado. Fim. Amanhã ela teria que ir embora, mas esperava que Harry lhe pedisse para ficar. Na verdade, esperava que ele desse o grande passo. Uma coisa era certa. Ela ia dizer adeus.

Adeus a Rony, adeus à dor e às lembranças, e olá para um belo futuro com o garoto da casa ao lado. Mordeu o lábio para não dar um gritinho de empolgação ao pensar em seus momentos com Harry. Colocou a aliança na cômoda e correu até o próprio quarto para vestir roupas limpas. Qualquer que fosse a surpresa que Harry lhe reservara, ela a queria o mais rápido possível. Especialmente porque seria dada por ele e recebida por ela.

Gina desceu as escadas na direção da cozinha, onde imaginou que Harry estaria. Afinal, eles não tinham comido nada além de biscoitos pela manhã, e já era quase hora do almoço.

O som de uma panela confirmou suas suspeitas. Ela entrou na cozinha e caiu na gargalhada.

Harry estava de quatro no chão, reunindo pedaços de macarrão cru numa tigela.

— Problemas pra cozinhar? — Ela inclinou a cabeça e deu um sorriso forçado.

Ele olhou para cima e fez uma careta.

— Ninguém disse que ser multitarefa era tão difícil. — Ele jogou o último pedaço de macarrão na tigela e se levantou. — Por sorte, temos mais de uma caixa desse negócio.

— Você sabe que devia ferver a água antes, né? — Gina apontou para o macarrão cru.

— Eu sei. — Harry riu de um jeito não convincente, jogou o macarrão no lixo e colocou a tigela debaixo da pia.

Gina aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma olhada na calça apertada que ele vestia. Ela se pegou sorrindo quando ele se inclinou para a frente e pegou um pano de prato para secar a mesa. Era quase como se ela estivesse em transe. Tanto que, quando Harry virou, ela teve que levantar a cabeça de repente.

Sentiu o rosto queimar de calor enquanto um sorriso travesso surgia na boca de Harry.

— Gostou de alguma coisa?

— Não. — Ela desviou o olhar e começou a inspecionar as unhas. — Então, por que macarrão?

— Por que não?

Homens.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Sei de fontes seguras que era a única coisa que você comia até completar 8 anos.

— Por favor. — Gina revirou os olhos. — Eu também comia outras coisas.

— Pode ir falando.

Gina vasculhou a memória, mas a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar era ainda pior do que macarrão.

— Eu talvez tivesse uma obsessão por Spaghetti-Os.

— Com ou sem almôndegas? — perguntou Harry enquanto se aproximava dela e a envolvia com os braços, prendendo-a.

— Com. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o queixo dele. — Por quê? Vai fazer pra mim?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Se eu queimar o macarrão, talvez a gente tenha que usar o micro-ondas para esquentar uns Spaghetti-Os. — Ele beijou a testa dela e depois o queixo. — Tenho uma confissão pra fazer.

— Qual? — Gina estremeceu sob seu toque.

— Não sei cozinhar.

 _Mas sabe beijar._

— Bem, acho que isso significa que não posso dormir com você.

— Achei que você diria isso. — Ele inclinou o pescoço de Gina para trás e seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dela. — Mas tivemos bons momentos, né?

Ela se perguntou se essa era uma pergunta retórica, enquanto sentia os lábios dele pressionaram a base de sua garganta.

Harry se afastou.

— Desculpa, eu costumo exagerar quando estou com fome.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

— De comida — esclareceu ele e depois pigarreou. — Hum, de qualquer maneira, vamos, hum, vamos terminar isso aqui e podemos ir em frente.

— Ir em frente? — Gina pegou a outra caixa e começou a despejá-la na água que agora estava fervendo.

— É, eu tenho um plano.

— Ah — disse Gina, rindo, e jogou a caixa em Harry. — Então a comida não era a surpresa.

— Claro que não. — Harry estremeceu. — Não tenho certeza se devo ficar ofendido ou agradecido por você achar que eu não sou original. — Ele pareceu pensar por um instante e depois fez que sim com a cabeça. — Agradecido. Vou ficar agradecido. Agora coloca esse negócio laranja pra gente partir para a surpresa.

— Vamos precisar de muitos carboidratos, é isso? — provocou Gina.

Harry rosnou e a empurrou contra o balcão.

— Você nem imagina. — Os lábios dele encontraram os dela em um beijo agressivo. Assim que Gina envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ouviu a água fervente derramando-se no fogão.

Harry xingou e virou para a panela de macarrão, que parecia horrível com a coisa laranja ali dentro.

— Eu me esqueci de escorrer a água.

— É. — Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Pizza?

— Comida chinesa?

— Tailandesa?

— Italiana — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Gina foi até o telefone fixo enquanto Harry pesquisou no celular um delivery de comida italiana.

Trinta minutos depois, eles estavam sentados comendo frango à alfredo e abrindo uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

— Então... gostoso — murmurou Gina entre uma mordida e outra.

— Não sei cozinhar, mas sei pedir... — Harry se gabou enquanto levava uma bruschetta com queijo de cabra até os lábios dela.

Era o tipo de refeição que ela jamais deveria comer num primeiro encontro.

Possivelmente nem no segundo.

Alho demais.

Era delicioso de comer, e ela não conseguia imaginar uma refeição mais perfeita para compartilhar com Harry. Eles tinham pedido comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país, mas era interessante ter tantas opções ao redor.

— Não consigo — disse Gina enquanto expirava e dava um gole no vinho. — Chega. Eu realmente não consigo comer nem mais um pedacinho.

Harry colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e se recostou na cadeira.

— Isso é péssimo.

— Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Parte da surpresa é uma sobremesa.

A versão de sobremesa dele incluía muita pele, chantilly e chocolate? Porque, a esta altura, Gina estava começando a pensar que realmente ia precisar de mais comida. Com a boca cheia de água, ela se inclinou para a frente.

— Bem, o que você tá esperando?

— Quer dizer que você tá pronta?

Ele estava falando de subir para o segundo andar, certo?

— Estou se você estiver. — O coração dela parou por um instante quando Harry contornou a mesa e a puxou para os seus braços.

— Música para os meus ouvidos. Agora, vai pegar um suéter.

— Hein? — Que diabo de preliminar era essa?

— Pra sobremesa — esclareceu ele, com um brilho travesso no olhar.

Gina mordeu o lábio e escapou do abraço.

— Ótimo, mas é melhor que isso não seja um truque.

— Por favor. — Harry levantou as mãos. — Como se eu já tivesse te enganado.

— Diz a pessoa que colocou sapos na minha cama quando eu tinha 10 anos.

— Em minha defesa, eles estavam mortos.

— Sim, Harry — disse Gina, revirando os olhos. — Isso melhora muito a situação. Sapos mortos. Sério?

— Vai pegar o suéter logo. — De repente, ele pareceu nervoso e inseguro ao enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e olhar para o chão.

— Ok. — Gina saiu bem rápido e agarrou o primeiro suéter que encontrou na mala. Quando voltou correndo escada abaixo, Harry já estava pegando as chaves e conduzindo-a para fora. — Tá, aonde vamos?

— Tudo faz parte da surpresa.

— Certo. — Gina pulou para dentro da caminhonete.

— E do meu charme.

Revirando os olhos, ela tirou um chiclete da bolsa e esperou a caminhonete de Harry sair pela longa entrada de carros.

Levaram dez minutos para chegar ao destino.

E Gina honestamente não teria adivinhado.

Nem que alguém lhe tivesse dado pistas.

Estavam no local onde acontecera seu baile de formatura do ensino médio. Também costumava ser o restaurante dos pais dela antes de morrerem. Tantas lembranças ameaçaram escapar. Ela teve que prender a respiração para impedi-las de sair. Engolindo em seco, ela se obrigou a expirar lentamente enquanto as luzes piscavam na sua frente. Parecia exatamente igual a como ela se lembrava.

Acomodado lindamente perto do rio Columbia, era um dos locais da moda para os moradores da cidade. A seleção de cervejas era lendária. Tinha tantos vinhos das regiões ao redor do rio Columbia e do vale Yakima que as pessoas muitas vezes brincavam que as mesas do River's Edge eram o melhor local para saborear um vinho o dia todo.

— River's Edge — sussurrou ela e olhou para as mãos, agarradas, como se quisessem manter a dor lá dentro. Todas as lembranças... a morte dos pais, as vezes em que ela e Rony iam até lá e tentavam convencer o pai dela a lhes dar uma taça de vinho, apesar de ser ilegal...

Ele nunca cedeu, mas mesmo assim.

Os vários beijos roubados na entrada dos garçons, nos fundos.

Também era o único local em que Harry e Gina tinham conversado nos últimos cinco anos.

Ela se lembrava disso como se fosse ontem. Os pais dela tinham deixado o negócio para ela, naturalmente, mas ela não queria ter nada a ver com Portland ou com a antiga vida. Por isso, vendeu o negócio para um amigo da família e pegou o dinheiro para comprar um carro e pagar as dívidas dos pais. Também serviu como uma fuga, e foi exatamente isso que Harry lhe disse no dia em que ela assinou os papéis.

— _Que diabos você tá fazendo, Gina?_

Ela se lembrava do olhar de raiva dele, como se estivesse prestes a rasgar alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse encontrar um objeto. Agora, pensando no assunto, ele estava muito bonito na época. Mas ela estava tão frustrada com ele, com tanta raiva de ele desprezar sua dor, que Harry parecia feio e insuportavelmente decepcionante.

— _A vida é minha — gritara ela._

— _É o legado deles!_

— _Eu não quero! — Ela batera no peito dele várias vezes. Mas ele nem se mexera. Em vez disso, ele a segurara como se não quisesse deixá-la partir. Depois, sussurrara no cabelo dela que tudo ficaria bem._

— _Deixa sair, baby._

— _Não sou sua baby. — Ela soluçara no peito dele._

— _E eu não sei? — dissera ele, triste, enquanto secava as grandes lágrimas de crocodilo das bochechas inchadas dela._

— _Tudo certo por aqui? — perguntara a vovó Nadine, um pouco antes de aparecer._

— _Tudo bem, sim. — Gina enxugara freneticamente as bochechas e colocara um sorriso no rosto. — Nada de mais. Você sabe como eu e Harry somos. — Ela o socara no ombro e se afastara. Mas não se lembrava até agora do que a vovó Nadine dissera a Harry quando achou que Gina estava fora de alcance._

— _Ela vai entender, um dia, Harry. Não desista._

— _Droga, vovó — murmurara Harry. — Essa garota nunca foi minha pra eu poder desistir dela._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá gente, finalmente apareci e não vou mais fazer promessas de quando irei postar kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, a faculdade não esta me dando trégua e minha imaginação para histórias minhas resolveu aparecer nesse fim de semana. Espero que gostem e esse capitulo me fez rir muito e quase chorar enquanto eu revisava ele, sou muito emotiva com histórias kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Não vou me demorar muito, o próximo esta previsto para amanhã, mas não irei prometer que sairá exatamente amanha kkkkkkkkkk_

 ** _Priscilla_ _Florencio:_** _Eu sempre rio muito na parte da grama kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, e nesse capitulo você vai rir muito com os pensamentos e gestos maliciosos deles kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Espero que goste :D_


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Harry observou as emoções cruzarem o rosto de Gina. Que inferno. Que inferno, enquanto ele vivesse, jamais se cansaria de ver aqueles olhos se estreitarem quando ela estava pensando. Nem do modo como ela prendia os lábios entre os dentes da frente quando estava tentando se impedir de dizer alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria.

E, por fim, o pior de tudo, seus sinais. O modo como ela apertava as mãos no colo como se aquele simples gesto mantivesse todas as paredes firmes no lugar.

— Gi, diz alguma coisa. — Ele estendeu a mão até o ombro dela e a tocou delicadamente ali.

— A última vez que estive aqui foi com você.

— É. — Quem diria que ela se lembraria disso antes dele.

— Você estava com tanta raiva de mim.

— Gi — disse Harry, desligando a caminhonete. — Você estava com raiva de si mesma. Eu estava com raiva de você desistir. Pelo menos na minha cabeça, você estava desistindo de algo que eu achava que você queria. Mas, principalmente, Gi, eu senti raiva porque, quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, você fugia.

— O que você esperava que eu fizesse? — gritou Gina, fazendo Harry se afastar.

— Lutar. Eu esperava que você lutasse.

— Contra o quê, Harry? Contra mim mesma? Não havia mais nada pelo que lutar! Eu perdi os meus pais, perdi meu melhor amigo. Perdi tudo!

Harry fechou a cara e retirou a mão. Não conseguia tocá-la, não depois do que ela dissera.

— Você não perdeu tudo. Você ainda tinha minha família, e ainda tinha a vovó. Caramba, Gina, você tinha a mim. Você estava viva! Mas aquele foi o dia em que eu vi parte de você desistir, e você deixou uma parte de si morrer. Talvez por isso a vovó quisesse você aqui. Você realmente precisava se encontrar, Gi. E, se isso significa que eu tenho que perder você... de novo, pra isso acontecer, que seja.

— O quê? — Ela virou a cabeça de repente para olhá-lo. — O que quer dizer com me perder de novo?

Merda.

— Naquele dia, quando você se afastou de mim, de nós, de tudo. Eu, hum... eu te segui.

— Até onde?

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Seattle.

— Por quê?

Harry fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça no banco.

— Pra te trazer pra casa, Gi. Pra te trazer pra casa.

— Eu não entendo.

Claro que ela não entenderia. Harry rosnou em voz alta e lutou contra a vontade de socar o volante ou pelo menos estrangular alguma coisa.

— Você nunca devia ter ficado longe de nós... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Longe de mim. Você nunca devia ter ficado longe de mim.

— O que você tá dizendo?

— Estou dizendo... — Será que ele ia conseguir? Será que ele conseguiria dizer que a amava? Harry olhou para o rosto dela, iluminado pela lua, e amarelou. — Tudo que estou dizendo é que eu fui idiota e te persegui pra te trazer de volta pra casa. Era burrice você correr pra outra cidade depois que seus pais morreram. Eu sabia que você precisava começar de novo, mas por que não se apoiou em nós? Por que não permitiu que a gente te apoiasse?

— Não posso falar sobre isso. — Gina afastou o olhar de novo.

Maldito irmão idiota. Ele faria qualquer coisa para saber o que mais tinha acontecido naquela noite, além do sexo. De jeito nenhum o sexo estragava as pessoas do modo como arruinara Rony e Gina. Será que ela realmente estava contando tudo? Parte do coração dele se apertou ao pensar nisso.

— Eu comprei — soltou ele, mais ou menos como um adolescente do oitavo ano sem habilidades com o sexo feminino nem de comunicação, para falar a verdade.

— Como?

— O restaurante. Eu comprei.

— Hoje? — Gina lhe lançou um olhar horrorizado.

— Não. — De repente, ele se sentiu envergonhado. — No dia em que você assinou os papéis, você assinou com o meu sócio. Três anos atrás eu comprei a parte dele. É tudo meu.

— Por quê? — Os lábios de Gina tremiam.

— Talvez porque eu seja um bom homem de negócios? — E ele recebera um enorme fundo fiduciário quando fez 18 anos.

Gina revirou os olhos.

O interior da caminhonete ficou silencioso, exceto pela respiração pesada de Harry. As janelas ficariam embaçadas a qualquer minuto. Ele se perguntou se ela conseguia ouvir o coração martelando em seu peito.

— Por sua causa, Gi. Tudo que eu faço, tudo que eu já fiz na vida, tudo é por sua causa.

Pronto, ele tinha falado. Agora ela poderia arrancar seu coração e pisoteá-lo.

Com um soluço, ela se jogou sobre o colo dele, prendendo seus lábios nos dela num beijo tão poderoso que ele ficou sem ar.

— Você sabia — disse ela enquanto beijava seu maxilar. — Você sabia o quanto este lugar significava pra mim, Harry.

A adrenalina misturada com o desejo percorria o corpo dele enquanto ela se enroscava cada vez com mais força nele. Era difícil pensar, quanto mais fazer alguma coisa além de planejar estrategicamente os modos de arrancar as roupas dela o mais rápido possível.

— Eu sabia. — Ele estremeceu quando ela lambeu sua orelha.

— Acho que vou...

— Que diabo de lugar é este? — gritou uma voz masculina do lado de fora da janela.

Surpreso, Harry virou, depois relaxou e sorriu. O velho Casbon estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha e já estava abrindo a porta da caminhonete. Adeus, privacidade.

— Sr. Casbon — cuspiu Gina. — Não sabia que o senhor, hum, estaria aqui.

— É, bem, a mulher sempre me manda buscar sobremesa. Recebi um telefonema há pouco dizendo que ela precisava que eu levasse chocolate até a cabana. Apetite voraz, o dela. Além disso, eu conheço o dono. — Ele cutucou Harry e continuou. — Ela sentiu desejo de algum tipo de suflê de chocolate, por isso saí para pegar o que ela deseja.

— Parece amor. — Triste, Gina saiu do colo de Harry e se encostou no banco da caminhonete.

— Ah, menina, é, sim. Embora às vezes eu me pergunte se sou mais bem-cotado do que esse chocolate que ela adora. Me diz, Harry... — Ele se virou para encará-lo. — Tem mais desse negócio sobrando?

— Claro, vem comigo. — Harry desligou a caminhonete e os conduziu para dentro do restaurante. Era quase a hora de fechar, por isso só tinha umas poucas pessoas espalhadas.

Esperava que Gina não ficasse muito assustada com as mudanças que ele fez. Quando os pais dela eram donos do lugar, a aparência era de um café italiano. Hoje em dia, parecia mais um café do Velho Mundo. Tinha pisos originais de madeira, tapetes grossos, móveis modernizados, relógios e fotos antigos, além de algumas lanternas penduradas.

Gina apertou o braço dele.

— Gostei muito.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram quando ela se afastou dele e começou a andar pelo ambiente. A parte do restaurante de que ele mais gostava era o lado de fora. A varanda sobre a água era linda. Era decorada como um deque no estilo de fazenda, com ventiladores de teto.

Gina saiu, e Harry virou para o sr. Casbon.

— Suflê? Ok. Vou pegar. — Ele correu para os fundos e fez sinal com a cabeça para o gerente enquanto pegava uma caixa de entrega e colocava algumas coisinhas para a avó.

O sr. Casbon puxou uma nota de cinquenta.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você paga na próxima vez. Hoje é por conta da casa. Eu conheço o dono.

Com uma piscadela e um tapinha no ombro, o sr. Casbon saiu, e Harry foi procurar Gina.

Quando chegou ao deque, ele a viu sentada na cadeira mais próxima da água.

— Este era o lugar favorito do meu pai. Ele dizia que dava pra ver até a China daqui.

— Hum. — Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela. — Não a China, mas talvez, só talvez, Vancouver.

Gina suspirou pesado.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar. Devo agradecer por você ter feito uma coisa que eu não tive coragem de fazer? Devo pedir desculpas por te tratar tão mal? Devo pedir desculpas aos meus pais mortos por ter sido menos do que eles me criaram pra ser...

— Uau! Pera aí. — Harry se levantou de repente. — Nunca diga isso. Vou te jogar sobre o ombro e pular no rio na próxima vez que você falar essas coisas idiotas.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de água.

— Ah, baby, você pode chorar. Chora tudo que quiser, mas você precisa ouvir isso, ouvir de mim, tá? Esse não era o seu sonho. Eu sei disso. E você provavelmente deveria ter se afastado por um tempo pra tentar se curar. Eu fiz isso por você, por mim, pelos seus pais. Eu também amava os seus pais, você sabe. E acabou dando certo no fim, né? Seus pais... — Ele engoliu para não começar a engasgar. Quando sentiu que estava controlando as emoções de novo, continuou: — Eu me considero um homem de sorte todos os dias quando vejo você respirar, quanto mais andar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Porque todos os dias que você faz essas coisas é mais um dia que os seus pais não fizeram. Pra mim, isso é viver. Você está vivendo, e era isso que seus pais iam querer, Gi. Eles queriam que você vivesse, amasse, sofresse, risse, chorasse. Eles queriam isso tudo porque eles viveram isso tudo. Aqui, olha isso...

Harry levantou a cadeira onde Gina estava sentada e a virou de pernas para o ar, dizendo:

— O X marca o local. Aqui está o meu tesouro.

Ele virou e olhou para ela.

— Meu tesouro está bem ao meu lado. — Uma seta vermelha apontava diretamente para a outra cadeira e, então, como se houvesse alguma dúvida de quem a mensagem falava, uma foto minúscula de Gina bebê estava colada no fundo.

— Você colocou isso aqui? — Gina engasgou.

— Não. — Harry riu. — Seus pais colocaram ou, pelo menos, estou supondo que eles colocaram, pois já estava aí quando compramos o local. Eu só mantive no estado original. Teria sido mais fácil se eles tivessem tido o cuidado de plastificar a foto. Mas não se preocupe. Tenho os genes de um perseguidor. Eu simplesmente troquei a foto por outra do seu álbum de bebê.

— Que você pegou...

— Com a minha mãe...

— Como ela tem isso?

Harry deu de ombros. Ela não precisava saber que a família dele tinha um depósito cheio das coisas que Gina se recusara a ver depois da morte dos pais.

— A gente tinha.

— Isso é... — Gina levantou as mãos no ar e bufou.

— Muita coisa pra absorver, eu sei. Eu também fico assim. Então, agora eu vou te alimentar.

— Ah, então é esse o seu plano maligno. Me deixar emotiva e depois me alimentar.

— Claro. — Ele beijou o nariz dela. — Ouvi dizer que chocolate faz milagres. Também é afrodisíaco, pelo menos foi o que me disseram.

— Sortudo. — Gina deu um soco no braço dele.

— Não, Gi. — Ele respirou no ouvido dela e lambeu a lateral do pescoço, adorando o gosto doce e salgado da pele. — Você é a sortuda.

— Canalha arrogante — disse Gina, empurrando-o de brincadeira.

— Sempre. Agora, senta. Eu já volto.

Gina ficou feliz por ter levado o suéter, quando o vento ficou mais forte. Mas não queria entrar para se aquecer. Queria estar exatamente onde estava e nunca mais sair.

Nunca mais.

De repente, a ideia de voltar para Seattle pareceu deprimente demais. E seu voo era cedo no dia seguinte. Ela se recostou na cadeira e brincou com um envelope de açúcar da mesa. O medo apertou seu estômago ao pensar em ir embora.

E se ela ficasse?

E se ela ficasse aqui?

Gina riu ao olhar ao redor, para o lugar de onde tinha fugido. As memórias a faziam sofrer, mas também lhe davam esperança. E, quanto mais ela olhava, mais parecia fácil respirar. Como se a vida estressante que levava estivesse diretamente relacionada à mentira que vivia.

Ela estudava administração de empresas com ênfase em empreendedorismo até os pais morrerem. Mudou para cinesiologia, ciência que estuda os movimentos do corpo humano, no ano seguinte e frequentou aulas extras para terminar ao mesmo tempo a graduação e o bacharelado.

Bem, ela tinha muito em que pensar, e era tudo por causa de Harry.

O garotinho bobo que a perseguia na casa da árvore.

O mesmo que jogava pedras nela e puxava seu rabo de cavalo.

E ela estava desesperadamente apaixonada por ele.

Aparentemente, ela também era boa demais em atrair o cara, porque, segundos depois, ele estava se aproximando da mesa com uma bandeja grande.

O avental branco era sexy demais.

— Você por acaso tem um chapéu de chef?

— Meus funcionários me matariam por fingir ser qualquer coisa além de garçom, acredite em mim. Só tenho permissão pra usar o avental nos feriados, e mesmo assim é uma confusão. Não vou nem comentar. Mas normalmente envolve muitas palmas e champanhe.

— Você quer que eu bata palmas agora? — perguntou ela, de um jeito travesso.

— Bem, minha aparência te dá vontade de bater palmas?

— Não sei. — Gina inclinou a cabeça. — Dá uma viradinha.

Ele deu uma volta de 360 graus.

— Agora para! — Ela deu um risinho quando conseguiu uma boa visão de sua bunda firme. — É, vou bater palmas pra isso. — Também acrescentou um assobio e um fiu-fiu.

— Não sou um pedaço de carne, Gina. Caramba, eu também tenho sentimentos.

— Que pena.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Ok, eu trouxe várias opções para a senhorita, além de um vinho pra cada opção. Qual é o seu desejo?

— Tudo.

— E o que você vai me dar em troca?

Ela engoliu em seco e, trêmula, encontrou o olhar dele.

— Tudo.

Harry encarou seus lábios, com os olhos assumindo um brilho faminto enquanto a boca se curvava num sorriso sedutor.

— Tenho certeza que isso pode ser providenciado. Mas, primeiro, vamos comer.

— Você quer comer antes de me agarrar, é isso?

— Gina, eu estou agarrando você na minha mente a manhã e a tarde toda. Acredite em mim, você não faz ideia. Mas, primeiro, vou te alimentar.

— Obrigada. — Gina se sentiu corar de prazer quando ele serviu uma taça de vinho tinto e lhe apresentou uma bandeja cheia de diferentes tipos de chocolate.

* * *

 **N/A:** _*chegando de fininho* Olá, sei que demorei horrores e devo ter recebido tantas maldições imperdoáveis kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, o fato é que adoeci e tava meia atordoada e pensei que ja tinha postado ate que vim conferir e não tinha, então tentei revisar o mais rápido que a faculdade me permitiu. (ps: ja era pra eu estar dormindo kkkkkkkkkkkk), estou tão atolada de coisas da faculdade que não estou com tempo nem de ler as que acompanho :'(, mas irei atualizar as que leio em breve ^^_

 _Mas aqui estou eu pedindo mil desculpas pelo atraso e pretendo revisar os últimos capítulos que restam desse livro e ja começar a revisar os do segundo, irei explicar mais no ultimo capítulo sobre o próximo :D_

 ** _Edwiges Potter:_** _espero que goste desses dois capítulos de hoje e como desculpa postarei mais um amanhã. :D_

 ** _Priscilla Florêncio:_** _esses fast foods sempre nos salvam e os pedidos por encomendas :D, sim esse é o capitulo do River's Edge e o próximo será o "finalmenteeee" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, espero que goste e não esqueci de sua fanfic, em breve você me vera por lá enchendo de reviews por cada capítulo que eu ler ^^_


	30. Capitulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Harry apresentou oito tipos de chocolates diferentes de todas as partes do mundo.

— O segredo é morder um pedacinho e combiná-lo com uma taça de vinho ou espresso, se preferir. Mas acho que nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu na última vez que você ingeriu cafeína.

— Acabei na sua cama.

— Espresso, então. — Harry deu um sorriso largo.

Gina riu e pegou um pedaço de chocolate amargo.

— Eu gosto daqui.

Harry mandou o próprio coração parar de se encolher no peito todas as vezes que ela dava alguma pista sobre ficar.

— De Portland?

— Do restaurante. — Ela deu de ombros. — É como se eu nunca tivesse ido embora.

— Eles teriam orgulho de você, Gina. — Ele estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa e apertou a mão dela. — Sei que eu tenho.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Do que eles teriam orgulho? Da garota que não terminou a faculdade? Que mora sozinha e tem um peixinho dourado triste como bichinho de estimação?

— Não. — Harry foi se ajoelhar perto dela. — Eles teriam orgulho do seu espírito, orgulho da mulher que você se tornou. Você é forte e brilhante, sem falar que é linda.

Gina levantou a cabeça de repente.

— Você acha mesmo que eu sou linda?

— Não. Acho que você é de tirar o fôlego.

Gina corou.

— Acho que você muda a vida das pessoas.

Ela tentou se afastar.

— Acho que você é exclusiva e maravilhosamente... você.

Os lábios dela tremeram.

— Acho que vou te beijar.

— Acho que eu quero que você faça isso — sussurrou Gina enquanto os lábios dele iam em direção aos dela. Estava com um gosto agridoce de chocolate e vinho. As mãos dele tocaram a pele dela, deslizaram pelo queixo e mergulharam no cabelo.

— Obrigada... — A voz dela estava rouca. — Por dizer isso. — Ela se afastou e fungou quando os olhos começaram a se encher de água. — A última pessoa que disse que eu era linda foi minha mãe.

— Isso — disse ele enquanto beijava o nariz dela — é uma vergonha. Você devia ouvir que é linda todos os dias. Porque todos os dias isso é verdade, e cada vez que eu te vejo você está mais bonita. Só porque as pessoas não falam, não significa que não é verdade, Gi.

Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar. Ele beijou a testa dela e pegou mais chocolate.

— Chocolate faz tudo ficar melhor.

— Onde você esteve por toda a minha vida? — perguntou ela, com os olhos cheios d'água.

— Em casa — respondeu Harry com um toque de seriedade na voz. — Estive em casa, esperando por você.

Eles voltaram para casa em silêncio. Uma chuvinha fina caía no para-brisa. Harry não tinha certeza do que havia mudado entre os dois, mas algo estava diferente. Talvez ele tivesse se aberto demais com ela. Suas emoções pareciam brutas, mas, por outro lado, as de Gina provavelmente também pareciam.

Já estava escuro quando a caminhonete parou na entrada de carros. Eles tinham passado pelo menos três horas conversando e compartilhando lembranças da infância. Várias vezes Harry quis se afogar no rio. Afinal, a maioria das memórias era dele perseguindo-a ou sendo detestável com ela, e Gina chorando.

Mas, mesmo assim, eles se divertiram.

Ele não se lembrava de passar tanto tempo com uma garota sem querer que o dia acabasse.

Sem falar na noite.

Ele desligou a caminhonete e correu para o outro lado para abrir a porta de Gina.

— Cansada? — A voz dele estava rouca.

— Depois de todo aquele vinho e chocolate, achei que estaria. — Gina saltou e deu de ombros. — Tá a fim de ver um filme?

 _Estou a fim de qualquer coisa._

— O que você quiser.

— Ótimo. — Ela saiu pulando até a porta e se virou. — Mas eu escolho.

— Nada de _Ursinhos Carinhosos_.

— Nada de _Alice no país das maravilhas_.

Eles deram um aperto de mão como se tivessem 5 anos e caíram na gargalhada enquanto Harry abria a porta de casa.

Tudo estava mergulhado na escuridão. Na pressa de começar a noite romântica, ele não tinha deixado nenhuma luz acesa. A porta fez um clique e fechou. De repente, ele se sentiu muito pequeno na gigantesca sala de estar. Como se o ar estivesse sendo sugado pelas janelas. Harry disse a si mesmo para se acalmar. Mas estava dolorosamente consciente da garota ao seu lado. Aquela que tinha fugido. A garota da casa ao lado.

Ele suspirou mais alto do que tinha a intenção.

E, quando percebeu, a boca de Gina estava na dele.

— E o filme? — perguntou ele de um jeito nada convincente, com o corpo tenso em protesto.

— Esquece o filme. — Ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e suspirou em seu ouvido.

— Esquecido.

Ele a levantou nos braços com facilidade e a carregou escada acima. Só parou quando estavam dentro do quarto.

Em câmera lenta. Tudo estava em câmera lenta. A música ao fundo não era suficiente para abafar o sangue pulsando nos ouvidos dele. Ele devia ter deixado o iPod ligado de manhã quando o alarme desligou.

Ele engoliu em seco, depois estendeu a mão para tocar no braço dela.

Esse gesto simples, a sensação da pele dela, foi suficiente para deixá-lo tonto.

— Gi... — Como ele poderia desejá-la? Como poderia amá-la como ela merecia, quando tudo que ele queria era apagar completamente o irmão da memória dela?

Gina levantou o olhar, os olhos claros e brilhantes. Moveu a mão lentamente pelo peito dele. Harry fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir — tudo.

Ele sabia que sua respiração parecia entrecortada. Sabia que seu controle estava lentamente se derretendo aos seus pés, mas não tinha importância.

Nada o deixava mais nervoso do que o olhar que ela acabara de presenteá-lo. Era como se ele pudesse, sozinho, salvar o mundo, curar o câncer e ainda chegar em casa a tempo de jantar. Tudo no intervalo de 24 horas. Era uma responsabilidade para a qual não sabia se estava preparado, mas eles não tinham outro lugar para onde ir.

Não podiam voltar a ser amigos.

E ele não queria.

Mas não conseguia evitar a preocupação de estragar as coisas em algum momento. Não sabia como, mas tinha uma sensação de que tudo daria muito errado se ele apressasse as coisas com ela. A amizade dos dois era frágil.

Harry abriu os olhos. Os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto, e de repente ele se sentiu de volta ao ensino médio. Revivendo suas fantasias mais vívidas.

Ele tinha que dizer não. Precisava levar as coisas devagar.

Gina o puxou para si e o beijou com tanta força que ele e seu coração quase perderam o equilíbrio.

As palavras "não posso" e "vamos devagar" não importavam mais, quando ele agarrou os braços dela e os colocou acima da cabeça dela contra a parede. Com um gemido, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço e os seios.

Ele se aproveitou de tudo.

Beijou-a descendo pelo pescoço, lambeu a maçã do rosto, mergulhou a língua em sua boca e gemeu quando ela mordeu o lábio dele e impôs certa resistência.

— Me ajuda a esquecer ele — pediu ela.

— Será um prazer. — Ele mordiscou o lábio dela e a puxou para seus braços, depois a jogou rapidamente na cama.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

Naturalmente, ele entendeu isso como um mau sinal, considerando que as mulheres não riam durante as preliminares. Pelo menos não na experiência dele.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

— Me desculpa, é que... — Ela continuou rindo e colocou a mão para trás e puxou o coelhinho. — Parece que eu sentei no seu coelhinho. Esse é aquele em quem você descontava sua frustração sexual, e que tem meu nome? Que inesperado. — Droga. Ele achava que tinha escondido aquele coelhinho havia muito, muito tempo. Como diabos ele saiu de debaixo da cama?

— Me dá aqui. — Ele estendeu a mão.

— Não. — Ela o escondeu nas costas. — Tira sua camisa primeiro.

— Ah, então vai ser assim?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Droga, como ele conseguiria dizer não para um rosto tão bonito?

— Ótimo, mas este é mais um daqueles momentos de juramento de sangue. Nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância, você vai ter permissão pra contar a alguém que eu tirei minha camisa pra pegar meu coelhinho de volta. Sem falar que tudo isso está acontecendo antes de eu planejar fazer você gritar de prazer. — Com movimentos irregulares, ele tirou a camisa.

O sorriso de Gina aumentou.

— As calças também. — Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para a calça dele e inclinou a cabeça.

— Nós vamos ter um daqueles relacionamentos, né?

— Como assim?

— Do tipo cheio de disputas.

— Claro. — Gina se apoiou nos cotovelos e lentamente desabotoou a blusa, deixando apenas um botão fechado.

Harry sentiu a boca totalmente seca. As mãos estavam paralisadas perto da calça jeans.

— Além do mais — disse ela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam lentamente a própria barriga e ela arqueava as costas — Pensa em como vai ser divertido fazer as pazes com beijos.

Nunca, em sua vida, ele tinha tirado uma calça jeans com tanta rapidez.

— O coelhinho. — Ele estendeu a mão.

— A cueca. — Ela estendeu a dela.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

— Pareço estar brincando? — Ela abraçou o coelhinho, deixando-o com um ciúme louco. De um maldito bicho de pelúcia.

— Ótimo. — Ele arrancou a cueca e a jogou para ela. O coelhinho veio voando em direção à cabeça dele. Ele se abaixou com um xingamento e cuidou de Gina na cama.

— Agora é a minha vez.

— Vez? — perguntou Gina, sem fôlego.

— Sim, de te torturar, como você me torturou, não apenas por dias, mas pela minha vida toda.

Gina sorriu radiante para ele e o beijou levemente na boca.

— Eu me rendo.

Harry tentou manter sua alegria sob controle, considerando que provavelmente era inadequado cantar o coro de _Aleluia_ na cama, pelado.

Droga.

Os dedos dele alcançaram o último botão da blusa de Gina. Ele a arrancou e disse a si mesmo para agir com maturidade, apesar de se sentir um garotinho vendo os seios de uma garota pela primeira vez.

Mas era Gina.

A Gina dele.

E ele queria amá-la, protegê-la, fazê-la ver o que ele via todas as vezes que olhava para ela.

Perfeição.

Os lábios dele acariciaram os dela. A língua dela tocou a dele, apenas levemente, mas afetou o corpo dele de forma brutal.

Ele precisou de pouca ajuda ou estímulo enquanto a despia do resto das roupas e começou a lutar contra a urgência de gritar de novo quando a pele dos dois fez contato.

Parecia um sonho. As mãos dele faziam movimentos lentos e sensuais, subindo pelas coxas de Gina enquanto ele suspirava nos lábios dela. Harry a queria mais do que tudo. A vida toda. Quantas pessoas poderiam dizer isso de fato? Que, pela vida toda, nunca tiveram dúvidas de quem era a única pessoa com quem queriam passar a eternidade. Ela. Sempre fora ela. E ele ia lhe mostrar o quanto a amava.

Nunca, em um milhão de anos, Gina poderia imaginar que terminaria na cama com Harry — nos braços dele. Os olhos dele reluziram quando ele avaliou seu corpo nu. Depois, ele estremeceu e deu um beijo na barriga dela.

— Você tem ideia do quanto é linda?

Gina gemeu de prazer enquanto arqueava os quadris em direção aos dele e estendia as mãos para a nuca de Harry, se impulsionando para um beijo ardente. O beijo dele era tão diferente do irmão, diferente de todos os caras que ela beijara. Continha promessas de mais do que uma única noite, prometia a eternidade. E ela não tinha percebido, até agora, o quanto precisava desse compromisso.

Ele era tão cuidadoso com ela. Como se ela fosse um tesouro perdido que ele estava acabando de descobrir. Cada beijo, cada toque era suave e lento. _Tortura_ não poderia descrever nem de perto o que ela sentia com as mãos quentes dele descendo pelo seu corpo.

Com a boca quente, ele a beijou como um homem faminto. Como se todos os momentos que ele vivera, todas as respirações que ele dera tivessem sido guardados para agora.

Gina não tinha percebido. Nunca soube que Harry era o que faltava. Em todos os outros relacionamentos, havia algo faltando. Mesmo com Rony. Com Harry, ela finalmente se sentia completa, amada, inteira, linda. Ela suspirou.

— Isso é bom. — Gina lambeu o lábio inferior de Harry e riu contra a boca dele.

— Mulher, você vai me matar. — Com um tremor, ele gemeu e fechou os olhos ao se afastar.

— Que belo jeito de morrer, hein! — Ela agarrou as costas dele e desceu arranhando até a lombar rígida e depois formou uma trilha de beijos em seu maxilar. O corpo dele era tão firme e definido. O homem era lindo, e era dela. Todo dela.

— Claro. — Harry rosnou tomando a boca de Gina de novo e prendendo seus braços na cama. O toque dele era dominante, possessivo. Isso a teria assustado, mas deixava-a excitada ao máximo. Tudo que ela queria era que ele a tomasse, a marcasse como dele e só dele.

Todos os toques, todas as carícias eram como um beijo. Gina queria ficar ali para sempre. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Ia ficar. Mesmo que isso significasse abandonar tudo em Seattle. Mesmo que significasse superar antigos medos. Pela primeira vez na vida, um homem com quem se importava, que ela realmente amava, estava lhe oferecendo tudo. Ele queria lutar por ela, resgatá-la, e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela acreditava de verdade que era possível ter um final feliz.

Harry fechou os olhos, permitindo que o corpo memorizasse o instante. A pele dela na dele, as mãos dele subindo e descendo pelos braços dela quando se colocou sobre Gina. Ela estava deixando uma marca na alma dele e ela nem sabia o quanto isso era permanente — ele faria qualquer coisa para nunca deixá-la partir.

— Harry — sussurrou ela contra os lábios dele, envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Sentindo necessidade de ir devagar, ele beijou o canto dos lábios dela e seguiu até a orelha. Os dentes dele arranharam a pele macia do pescoço dela.

Ela ofegou.

— Você é sexy demais. — Ele se afastou e olhou em seus olhos. Ele estava mudando tudo. Este momento estava mudando tudo, e ele nunca queria voltar atrás.

Ela se moveu sob ele, ficando o mais vulnerável possível. Os olhos dela diziam "sou sua", e ele sabia. Ele não podia parar. Porque, naquele momento, ela precisava saber de quem ela era. Ele rangeu os dentes.

Com uma risada, ela puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e o beijou, e ele se perdeu. Se perdeu num mar de paixão e desejo. Um impulso tão forte que ele não conseguiu se impedir de penetrá-la — de fazê-la ser dele.

Gina gemeu o nome dele enquanto Harry se enterrava nela com pressa. Ela o aceitou dentro de si, tremendo enquanto gotas de suor passavam entre os corpos dos dois.

Ele parou, xingando o próprio entusiasmo. Droga, mas essa mulher realmente ia matá-lo. Ele deveria ter sido mais delicado. Mas de jeito nenhum ele conseguiria parar, agora que a sentia ao redor dele, agora que sabia que os dois se encaixavam como uma peça de quebra-cabeça perfeita.

— Estou bem, estou bem. — Ela sorria de um jeito sedutor, alcançando a cabeça dele e puxando-a em direção à dela.

As testas dos dois se tocaram quando ele a puxou com mais força ainda em direção a si, e as pernas dela naturalmente envolveram cintura dele. E eles ficaram ali, num abraço íntimo, só olhando um para o outro. E, mais uma vez, o coração dele martelou com a ideia de que ele finalmente estava em casa, finalmente estava exatamente onde queria estar. Nos braços dela.

Harry fechou os olhos e começou a fazer amor com ela num ritmo lento. Gina sorriu ligeiramente enquanto ele a puxava com força para si e a tomava. O único pensamento que ocorreu a ele foi que ficaria feliz de continuar dentro dela para sempre.

O momento passou rápido demais. O corpo dele já estava querendo tomá-la de novo e de novo, até os dois ficarem exaustos. Ele caiu sobre ela e suspirou, o corpo ainda zumbindo como resultado do encontro inexplicável.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Gina contra a bochecha dele enquanto lhe dava um beijo. Isso deveria ser esperado. Ele não tinha pensado a mesma coisa várias e várias vezes? Mas, por algum motivo, Harry congelou. A desidratação aguda pós-sexo fazia isso com um homem. Então ele a encarou, um olhar vazio, depois se afastou e sentou. De repente, se sentia um idiota nervoso.

— Harry? — Ela esfregou as costas dele.

— Ai, meu Deus, eu sou um idiota. — Ele precisava dizer aquelas palavras, mas havia algo muito errado em só admitir seus sentimentos depois que ela tinha acabado de lhe dar seu corpo. Ela era muito mais do que sexo, muito mais do que um momento.

Ela afastou a mão.

— O quê?

— Sou um idiota. Sinto muito, Gi. — Como ele poderia explicar a profundidade de seus sentimentos? Ela precisava saber que não era só sexo. Era muito mais. Algo que ele era incapaz de descrever.

Ele virou e olhou para o rosto dela, sem conseguir encará-la. Deveria ter dito isso antes dela. Ele era melhor do que isso, e ela merecia algo melhor. Ele afastou o olhar, nervoso.

Subitamente inseguro, ele foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho. Só precisava de um tempo para pensar, tempo para decidir as palavras certas para não estragar a melhor coisa que já tinha lhe acontecido.

Gina ficou sem reação. Pela segunda na vez na vida, ela vivenciava uma perda absurda. Uma perda tão enorme que ela nem conseguia chorar.

Será que estava amaldiçoada a sempre ter experiências sexuais ruins? Não que a experiência em si tivesse sido ruim. Foi exatamente o contrário: perfeita, maravilhosa. De abalar as estruturas e, depois, nada.

Ele encarou a parede.

Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

E saiu.

 _Exatamente como Rony._

O nó em sua garganta tornava difícil respirar. Ela agarrou as roupas espalhadas e saiu correndo do quarto.

Trancou a porta do quarto de hóspedes, encostou nela e escorregou por até o chão. As lágrimas finalmente chegaram e, com elas, uma dor que ela nem imaginava ser possível.

A dor de um coração sendo partido, de uma garota sendo rejeitada por outro homem da família Potter.

E, de repente, ela se sentiu exatamente como uma stripper, uma daquelas garotas por quem Rony salivava. Rapidamente, ela arrumou a mala, mudou de roupa e espiou no corredor.

Harry não estava à vista. Era quase meia-noite. Ela poderia ver se havia algum voo e simplesmente ficar no aeroporto. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que encarar Harry, do que ver o desprezo no rosto dele.

Ela correu escada abaixo e saiu pela porta e deu de cara com a vovó.

— Vovó — deixou escapar, sentindo vergonha e culpa de repente.

— Querida, aonde você vai? Onde está Harry?

Gina se esforçou muito para evitar que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto, mas, no instante em que a vovó estendeu a mão e a tocou, ela se partiu em um milhão de pedaços.

— Ele não me ama. — Ela chorou no ombro da vovó.

— Ama, sim — disse a vovó simplesmente.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e tentou limpar a garganta.

— Não ama, não. Foi igualzinho ao Rony e depois...

— O quê? — A vovó afastou Gina de seu ombro e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. — O que aconteceu com Rony, queridinha?

— Nós dormimos juntos, na faculdade, foi minha primeira vez. — Ela soluçou. — Na noite em que os meus pais morreram. E ele c-congelou. Só ficou sentado lá, depois. Eu estava tão vulnerável e ele só ficou lá sentado, e saiu sem se despedir. — As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto dela. Era como se tudo que tinha acontecido tantos anos antes finalmente estivesse vindo à tona. Toda a dor, a raiva, a traição.

— E, Harry, você e ele? — perguntou a vovó de um jeito suave.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou:

— Ele só ficou sentado lá! Ele se chamou de idiota e entrou no banheiro!

A vovó colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Eu posso ser velha, mas isso não é jeito de deixar sua parceira de cama.

— Vovó — disse Gina, conseguindo dar um sorriso minúsculo. — Não importa. Eu vou embora.

— Você não pode! — A vovó agarrou as mãos com força entre as dela. — Você precisa conversar com ele. Ele te ama. Eu conheço ele! Ele só está com medo!

— E eu não? — gritou Gina. — Estou apavorada.

A vovó lhe lançou um olhar peculiar.

— Harry sabe como Rony reagiu naquela noite?

Gina balançou a cabeça devagar, se sentindo um pouco culpada por permitir que seu coração partido colocasse os dois na mesma categoria.

— Vai — disse a vovó, surpreendendo-a. — Entra no seu avião. Eu cuido disso.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Não tenho nada a fazer além de recolher os cacos.

— Sempre há algo a fazer. — A vovó lhe deu as chaves de sua BMW. — Deixa lá no aeroporto e eu peço a James para me levar lá para pegá-la amanhã.

— Obrigada, vovó. Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, meu docinho. — A vovó beijou a bochecha dela e entrou muito rapidamente na casa. A última coisa que Gina ouviu antes de dar partida no carro foi a vovó gritando por Harry bem alto.

Gina saiu da entrada de carros se sentindo completamente ferida ao sair da casa cheia de memórias pela segunda vez na vida, sabendo com certeza que ela não estava em seu futuro.

— Me desculpa, mãe, pai. — Gina secou as lágrimas dos olhos. — Acho que eu simplesmente não sou boa o suficiente.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Esta ai mais um capitulo postado como prometido e finalmente esses dois pararam de enrolar e como sempre uma leve torturinha no final do capitulo hehehehehe_

 _amanhã postarei o capítulo 30 que é pequeno, mas também uma desculpa pela demora. beijos e aproveitem ^^_

 _PS: deixem reviews, quero saber o que estão achando :D_


	31. Capitulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Harry encarou a água correndo na pia durante o que pareceram horas. Sério, provavelmente foram trinta minutos, mas ele precisava deixar seu discurso perfeito. As palavras costumavam fugir, mas ele ia tentar transmitir sua imensa necessidade emocional de estar com Gina, e não apenas por uma noite.

Mas para sempre.

— Harry! — A voz da vovó ecoou para dentro do quarto dele. Por que diabos ela tinha voltado?

— Estou indo. — Ele correu até o quarto e vestiu uma calça jeans bem a tempo de a vovó passar pela porta num estouro.

— Você é oficialmente meu neto menos favorito.

Harry deu um sorriso forçado.

— Quer dizer que antes eu era o favorito?

— Você é um idiota.

— Vovó, acho que me chamar assim não é adequado...

— Ela foi embora.

Harry sentiu seu mundo oscilar. Sentou na cama e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.

— O que quer dizer com "ela foi embora"? Ela estava aqui agora mesmo.

— Ela foi embora.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é um idiota.

O coração dele se apertou.

— O que eu fiz? Quero dizer, eu não disse _eu também te amo._ Mas eu estava com tanta vergonha de mim mesmo por não ter falado isso antes, por ter levado Gina para a cama e não dizer o quanto... — A voz ficou rouca e depois sumiu.

— Bem, ela acha que você está com vergonha dela.

— O quê? — Harry deu um pulo da cama. — Isso é impossível! Eu não disse nada desagradável!

— Eu sei. — A vovó suspirou. — Esse é o problema. Você não disse absolutamente nada.

— O quê?

— Igual ao Rony.

— Como é? — Ele cerrou o punho e começou a suar.

— Ele e Gina... Ela nunca te contou?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que eles dormiram juntos, mas...

— Quando tudo terminou, Rony pegou as coisas dele, disse que sentia muito e saiu da vida dela.

— Mas...

A vovó deu um tapinha na mão dele.

— Você, meu querido, teve exatamente a mesma reação. Seus motivos eram diferentes. Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso. Mas Gina acredita que você acha que cometeu um erro, e agora ela está no aeroporto.

— Você deixou ela ir embora! — berrou ele, envergonhado por gritar com a avó.

— Não. — Ela virou e foi até a porta. — Você deixou.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Em vez disso, passou voando pela avó e correu escada abaixo. Só quando estava do lado de fora percebeu que estava sem camisa. Xingando, voltou apressado para dentro de casa e pegou uma camiseta na lavanderia.

A caminhonete não seria rápida o suficiente. Ele nunca a alcançaria naquela coisa. Era enorme e difícil de desviar do tráfego.

Correu até a garagem, quase sem fôlego. A moto _Ducati_ preta e branca estava confortavelmente estacionada no meio.

— Isso vai servir. — Pegou o capacete e dirigiu com pressa em direção ao aeroporto.

O tempo todo em que desviava do tráfego, rezava para não estar atrasado demais. Como podia ser tão burro? Ele não estava pensando.

Ainda estava com o cheiro de Gina.

O perfume dela era intoxicante. Parecia que toda vez que ele inclinava a cabeça, sentia o cheiro dela na pele. Sentia o toque dos lábios nos dele.

— Droga. — Ele entrou no aeroporto de Portland e correu para o estacionamento rápido.

Ele quase se esqueceu de levar o capacete e tropeçou tentando colocar a moto de pé. Mas finalmente entrou pela porta e procurou freneticamente o cabelo ruivo de Gina.

Ela devia voar pela Alaskan Airlines ou pela Southwest. Ele correu até o balcão de emissão de bilhetes.

— Você viu uma garota com cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, muito bonita... — Ai, meu Deus, ele estava oficialmente se transformando no cara dos filmes que tem um ataque num aeroporto internacional.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, nosso último voo partiu uma hora atrás.

— Certo.

Ele foi até o balcão da Southwest.

— Você viu...

— Senhor, por favor, entre na fila.

— Escuta, não estou aqui pra voar. Estou aqui pra...

— Senhor! Entre na fila!

Harry socou o balcão. Aparentemente, a mulher não gostou disso. Em poucos minutos, os seguranças o estavam acompanhando até o lado de fora.

Fantástico.

— Estou procurando a minha...

O que ela era? Sua amiga? Nunca, ela jamais seria apenas uma amiga. Ela era mais do que uma namorada. Era sua amante... sua... bem, ele queria que ela fosse sua esposa.

Ele sorriu, apesar de ter sido levado para fora do aeroporto. Agarrou o segurança mais próximo e sorriu.

— Eu vou me casar com ela!

— Que bom, meu filho. — O cara lhe deu um olhar perplexo. — Agora, precisamos que você vá embora.

Desanimado, Harry foi até a moto, pegou o celular e digitou o número de Gina. Foi direto para a caixa postal.

O que significava apenas uma coisa.

Ela estava voando de volta para casa, e ele nem conseguiu dizer que a amava.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Bom, como prometido aqui está o capitulo bônus por eu ter atrasado por tanto tempo e não se preocupem o capítulo 31 ja esta todo revisado e só esperando o dia da postagem e o 32 irei revisar amanhã, pretendo postar segunda ou terça, mas creio que postarei na segunda porque só faltam 3 capítulos para acabar esse livro. e a continuação desse se chama O Desafio, terá um foco mais para Rony porque vovó Nadine vai "estragar" a vida dele, mas terá muito Harry e Gina, muitas resenhas aprontadas por vovó, ele é o meu livro favorito dessa trilogia._

 _Espero que vocês gostem e vou responder as reviews agora e não sei porque elas não estão aparecendo aqui no site, mas recebo elas no meu email._

 ** _Edwiges Potter:_** _Ele vacilou feio mesmo, mas ele vai consertar :D espero que você goste._

 ** _Priscilla Florencio:_** _também não sei o que esta havendo com o site, a configuração aqui esta tudo ok com relação as reviews, mas tenho elas no email então da para eu ver e responder kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Ate eu mudaria de cidade, planeta e ate de nome com uma coisa dessa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mas Harry é um fofo e vai consertar ^^_

 _é isso gente, ate segunda :D_


	32. Capitulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Gina recostou a cabeça na parede.

Nenhum voo saindo hoje à noite significava que ela teria que dormir no aeroporto. Claro, ela poderia ir para um hotel, mas, por algum motivo, queria sentir pena de si mesma. Bem, era isso e a pequena oportunidade de ela conseguir um voo mais cedo que o de Rony.

Era só o que faltava.

Sentar ao lado de Rony depois de dormir com o irmão dele.

A vida dela era como um drama da TV. Ela balançou a cabeça e estremeceu.

O aeroporto estava vazio, o que não ajudou o péssimo humor. Talvez ela realmente devesse ir a algum lugar para não terminar chorando sozinha num canto. Isso seria o fim do poço.

Pegando o celular, ela apertou _Menu_ , mas a tela ficou preta. Ela o sacudiu — não que sacudir um telefone ajudasse em alguma coisa.

Morto.

Como seu coração.

Quem diria.

Ela o jogou de volta na bolsa e suspirou. Talvez, se fechasse os olhos por um tempo, ela conseguisse dormir um pouco.

Mas, no instante em que eles se fecharam, ela ouviu uma voz.

— Ei...

Os olhos dela se abriram.

— Rony?

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria estar no condomínio ou sei lá onde, mas fiquei entediado. E a vovó saiu dizendo alguma coisa sobre comer sobremesa com o vizinho longe dos olhos vigilantes da família, e isso me deixou ainda mais entediado. E a mamãe e o papai acharam que estavam em uma nova lua de mel, se é que você me entende. De qualquer maneira, decidi que nada era pior do que isso, por isso fui pra casa.

— Ah. — Gina se ajeitou no assento e interrompeu o contato visual.

— Mas aí — Rony continuou a falar — Harry tinha saído, e a vovó estava resmungando alguma coisa sobre o maldito neto. Não consigo evitar de pensar que ela estava se referindo a mim.

Gina bufou.

— O quê? — Rony a cutucou. — Nenhuma observação petulante? Nenhuma concordância? O que há de errado? Você tá doente ou alguma coisa assim?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e caiu no choro.

— Meu Deus, me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu não sabia que você estava triste. Sou um canalha egoísta, às vezes. O que há de errado? Você tá doente? Você tá bem? — Rony a puxou para abraçá-la.

A sensação era estranha, nem um pouco parecida com Harry. Era reconfortante até certo ponto, mas só como um amigo, não como uma alma gêmea.

Ela estremeceu, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Nada. Tá tudo bem, tá... — Ela continuou a soluçar apesar de querer parar.

— Gin? — sussurrou Rony no cabelo dela. — O que há de errado? O que aconteceu?

— Harry.

— Vou matá-lo. — Rony a afastou e se levantou. — Foi ele que fez isso com você? É por isso que você está chorando? Aquele filho da...

— Não, não. — Gina fungou. — Fui eu também. Fomos nós dois. Mas, no fim, foi ele.

— Hein? — Rony se agachou até seu olhar ficar no mesmo nível do dela. — Por que não começa do início?

Ele não tinha ideia. Esse homem perfeito não tinha ideia da dor que lhe causara. Bem, ele ia saber agora.

— Na verdade... — A voz dela oscilou. — Começa com você.

— Comigo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— É, na noite em que você me deixou e nunca mais voltou.

Surpreendentemente, ela estava se controlando muito bem, considerando a situação.

— Você tá falando da noite da qual me arrependo todos os dias da minha vida. É isso?

Ela não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio ou uma coisa muito cruel de se dizer.

— Eu estava com medo. – Rony xingou e colocou o braço ao redor dela.

— O quê? — De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito, essa era a menos esperada.

— É, eu sei. Rony Potter, com medo? Mas é a verdade. Eu sabia que tinha errado. Eu sabia que éramos amigos, e estava claro que estávamos atraídos um pelo outro. Quer dizer, como poderíamos não estar? Éramos inseparáveis, e é quase impossível um homem e uma mulher serem amigos.

Gina suspirou no ombro dele.

— Eu sabia que tinha errado e não sabia como corrigir a situação. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não tinha um plano. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. Deveria pedir desculpas? Deveria dormir de novo com você? — Ele deu um risinho. — Deveria dizer que te amava? Eu simplesmente não sabia, então fiz a única coisa que poderia naquela idade imatura.

— Você foi embora — concluiu Gina.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. Olhou nos olhos chorosos dela e xingou.

— Eu era um babaca.

Gina riu.

— Nisso a gente concorda.

— Eu nunca pedi desculpas.

Os lábios dela tremeram.

Rony estendeu a mão e a segurou pelo queixo, para encará-la.

— Mas eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo, Gina. Eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu era burro e imaturo e, bem, às vezes é mais fácil ser egoísta e cruel do que ser verdadeiro. Escolhi o caminho estúpido, esperando que tudo desaparecesse.

— Sinto muito também — murmurou Gina. — Eu deveria ter feito mais, falado mais ou até mesmo ter dito não. Eu só, não sei...

Rony a colocou de pé.

— Gin, vamos concordar que fizemos escolhas ruins, mas vamos deixar isso no passado. Não sei o que Harry fez, mas sei de uma coisa. Aquele garoto é obcecado por você desde que você tinha idade suficiente pra fugir quando ele te jogava pedras. — Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela. — Vai dar tudo certo, eu juro.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem confiar na própria voz para falar.

— E acho que esperamos tempo demais. Vamos dirigir até em casa.

— São quatro horas.

— A gente paga a alguém. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Bilionário sem coração.

Rony jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Sem coração, não. Bilionário, sim. — Com uma piscadela, ele colocou o braço ao redor dela e a conduziu pelo aeroporto.

E diretamente para a cova do leão.

As câmeras dos paparazzi enlouqueceram. Os flashes brilhando cegaram Gina a ponto de ela tropeçar. Rony agarrou o braço dela e, com um xingamento, tentou cobri-la com seu casaco enquanto eles andavam até os carros que aguardavam.

Ele olhou para a rua e xingou.

— Vem, por aqui.

Gina continuava num nevoeiro emocional enquanto Rony a levava de volta para dentro e pegava o celular.

— Não quero saber se já passou da meia-noite, só quero que você mande um carro aqui agora. – Ele jogou o telefone na cadeira e sentou. — Me desculpa, Gin. Eu não imaginava. Quer dizer, estamos aqui o fim de semana todo sem encontrar com os paparazzi. Eu só contei àqueles que contratei.

Gina sentou bufando de raiva e colocou a mão nas costas dele.

— Tudo bem, você não é uma pessoa comum. Você contratou pessoas pra tirarem fotos de nós? Você realmente é um babaca às vezes, Ron.

Rony levantou o olhar para encará-la.

— Mas você nem precisava contratar ninguém. As pessoas te seguem pra todos os lugares. — Ela deu de ombros e depois o cutucou levemente. — Você é o solteiro mais famoso de Seattle, sem falar que é uma celebridade por aqui.

— Certo. — Ele olhou para as próprias mãos.

— Rony — disse Gina ao recostar a cabeça no ombro dele. — Vai ficar tudo bem. O carro vai chegar logo e a gente vai pra casa. Além do mais, não era isso que você queria?

— Pra casa — repetiu ele e sacudiu a cabeça. — Achei que era. Mas não desse jeito, Gina.

Com um suspiro, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e disse:

— Ir pra casa parece bom. Obrigado, Gin. Me desculpa por te arrastar pra tudo isso. Você sabe que vão pensar que estamos juntos.

— Ah. — Gina acenou com a mão no ar. — É como estar no ensino médio de novo.

— Só que esse anuário tem alcance nacional.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

— E tenho quase certeza que vão achar que você está saindo com uma dependente química emotiva, não importa a foto.

— É, tem isso também.

— Obrigada.

— Sem problemas. — Rony lhe deu um sorriso. — Vem cá. — Ele a puxou para um abraço e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. — Você sabe que tudo vai se acertar, não sabe?

— É, eu sei. Só vamos ter que entrar sorrateiramente no carro e...

— Não — disse Rony, apertando o ombro dela. — Com Harry. Meu Deus, é um saco ser passado pra trás pelo meu irmão mais velho e mais nerd, mas aparentemente é isso que está acontecendo.

Gina não estava confiante o suficiente para achar que ela e Harry iam conseguir superar esse momento difícil, mesmo que eles conversassem. Ela ainda não conseguia compreendê-lo.

Será que ele já sentia falta dela?

Será que ele estava tão chateado quanto ela?

Será que ela deveria ter ficado?

— Larga a minha mulher! — gritou uma voz masculina.

— Ele não foi expulso daqui? — berrou uma mulher.

Gina levantou o olhar e viu Harry brigando com eles dois, as mãos fechadas em punhos, e uma mulher apontando para ele como se fosse um criminoso. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados de medo.

Para ser sincera, Harry parecia um pouco ameaçador.

— Do que você tá falando? — Rony se levantou. — Ela não é sua mulher. Se fosse sua mulher, por que diabos estaria sentada aqui comigo?

Péssima jogada, Rony. Péssima jogada.

— Seu cretino mentiroso! — Harry se arremessou contra Rony.

Os dois homens caíram no chão duro com um gemido. Harry estava por cima, e Rony, infelizmente para ele, estava por baixo.

E logo câmeras estavam pipocando de novo.

Gina gritou:

— Larga ele! Não tem nada acontecendo!

— Você deixou ela! — Harry socou o maxilar de Rony.

Um grito alto e ressonante saiu de Rony enquanto ele agarrava o pescoço de Harry.

— Você também, seu canalha! Pelo menos eu pedi desculpas.

O punho de Harry esmagou o maxilar de Rony. Rony enfiou o pé na parte interna da perna de Harry, como um golpe de MMA, e acabou ficando por cima. Ele recuou o punho para atingir Harry, que de repente tinha parado de brigar. E, em seguida, os seguranças estavam apartando os dois.

A sobrancelha de Harry estava cortada, e Rony cuspia sangue.

E as câmeras capturaram tudo.

Cada movimento.

— Vem com a gente — ordenou um segurança, agarrando os dois.

— Espera! Espera, eles, hum... — Será que devia defender os dois? Relutante, ela percebeu que tinha que fazer isso. — Eles... eles estão comigo.

— Isso é verdade? — perguntou um segurança a Rony.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

E, em seguida, Gina estava sendo presa junto com os dois.

Claro.

Os paparazzi os seguiram, fazendo perguntas.

— Rony, essa é sua nova namorada? Esse não é o seu irmão? O que vai acontecer com a Potter Enterprises? Esse é um reflexo de como a empresa está sendo administrada desde a aposentadoria do seu pai?

Gina se sentiu enjoada.

Eles foram levados para uma sala fria e escura, que ela imaginou ser usada para torturar supostos terroristas.

No instante em que a porta se fechou, ela lançou um olhar penetrante para os dois.

Os dois irmãos.

Dois homens que ela conhecia a vida toda.

Um era amigo, o outro era muito mais.

O coração dela doía no peito. Gina desviou o olhar e se aninhou no canto. Não podia dizer o que queria; não agora.

— Eu vim atrás de você — murmurou Harry em voz baixa.

— Cala a boca — disse Rony e rosnou.

— Imagina minha surpresa quando eu vi você recebendo beijinhos nos braços de Rony. Sério, Gi? Horas depois de termos transado? Sério mesmo? Achei... — A voz sumiu. — ... achei que tínhamos algo mais.

Furiosa, Gina pulou para ficar de pé e foi em direção a Harry. Rony fugiu para o mais longe possível do irmão. Gina lhe deu um tapa na cara com força.

— Isso é menos do que você merece.

— Ai. – Rony deu um risinho no canto.

Gina virou-se para ele. Ele se retorceu na cadeira, interrompendo o contato visual.

— Quanto a você! — Ela apontou para o irmão mais novo. — Estamos em terreno muito instável, meu amigo, muito instável.

— Ela me chamou de amigo — ostentou Rony em voz alta.

Harry xingou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Sinto muito — disse ele, com a voz falhando. — Sinto muito mesmo.

Gina fechou os olhos para lutar contra as lágrimas.

— Devia sentir mesmo.

— Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa. — Rony pigarreou.

Harry lançou um olhar assassino na direção dele.

— Prefiro que não.

— Não importa — disse Rony, se levantando da cadeira e andando pela sala. — Acho que devo dizer que vocês dois estão sendo burros.

Isso? Vindo de Rony? Gina fez uma cara feia.

— O quê? De repente você é a voz da razão?

— A voz da razão. — Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Acho que gostei disso.

— Aposto que sim — murmurou Harry.

— Falando em apostas... — Rony foi até Harry e chutou o pé dele de leve. — Acho que você ganhou esta.

— Aposta? — repetiu Gina. — Que aposta?

— Eu tinha 8 anos. — Harry estava fervendo.

— Você estava apaixonado.

— Você fez um juramento de sangue!

Rony riu.

— De novo essa história de juramento de sangue. Vamos combinar uma coisa. Um juramento feito com cuspe não chega nem perto de ser um juramento de sangue.

Harry xingou e olhou de relance para Gina.

— Eu tinha que te ver. Do jeito que você foi embora...

Gina ainda estava entalada com toda essa história de aposta. Bem quando ela estava tomando coragem para perguntar...

A porta se abriu numa explosão.

— Agora são dois netos menos favoritos. — Vovó fervia de raiva.

Rony se encolheu e sentou perto de Harry.

— Presos num aeroporto internacional por briga! — Vovó Nadine colocou as mãos nos quadris. — Que vergonha de vocês dois! E pensar que eu tive que descobrir na televisão em rede nacional onde os meus doces garotos estavam.

— Ela disse doces, isso é um bom sinal — comentou Rony entre os dentes.

Vovó Nadine soltou um palavrão.

— Vovó! — Os dois irmãos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Pobre Gina — disse a avó, indo até ela e abrindo os braços. Gina mergulhou neles com vontade, feliz porque a vovó estava ali, mas também achando meio engraçado os dois estarem levando uma bronca. Seria muito imaturo ela dar a língua para eles?

— Você, minha querida, vem comigo. — A vovó pegou a bolsa de Gina.

— E nós? — perguntou Harry.

— Falei para o segurança adorável deixar vocês dois esquentadinhos aí por um tempo. Ele vai soltar vocês daqui a três horas.

— Mas...

— Não — disse a avó, apontando um dedo no ar. — Quando tudo isso terminar, eu deixo você falar com Gina, Harry. Até lá, acho que agora é um bom momento para acertar as coisas com o seu irmão.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Oláaa apareci aqui com penúltimo capitulo antes do epilogo desse primeiro livro e esse capitulo esta engraçado, Harry e Rony se enroletando no aeroporto e Vovó Nadine chegando pra botar ordem. A melhor avó 3_

 _no capitulo do epilogo postarei frases do próximo livro para mostrar o que esperar dele, aproveitem esse capítulo e deixem comentários ^^_

 ** _Priscilla Florencio:_** _obrigada por me avisar do erro sobre a cor do cabelo, na pressa nem tinha percebido isso e ja corrigi :D e finalmente estou postando o 32 e o 33, espero que goste e que ria muito também._

 ** _Edwiges Potter:_** _nem Gina conseguiu entrar no avião, terminaram todos presos no aeroporto hahahahahahahaha, espero que goste dos dois capítulos de hoje :D_

Bom, é isso gente. ate o próximo ^^


	33. Capitulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

— Que droga, ela é assustadora — murmurou Rony.

— Nem me fala. — Harry mantinha os olhos voltados para a porta, desejando que Gina voltasse.

— Então. — Harry sentiu um bafo de ar nas orelhas quando Rony se sentou ao lado dele. — Vamos acertar as contas aqui? Agora?

Por que ela não voltava? Por que ele agiu como um idiota? Por que ele simplesmente não disse que a amava quando ela mais precisava ouvir isso? Era difícil lembrar que Gina podia ser insegura. Ela não havia dito que sua mãe fora a última pessoa a dizer que ela era bonita?

Dormir com ela e depois não dizer nada?

Ele socou a cadeira em que estava sentado.

— Então, nada de beijinhos e fazer as pazes? — perguntou Rony.

— Desculpa. — Harry engoliu o nó na garganta. — Não é você...

— Não é você? Então, sou eu? Você está terminando comigo, irmão?

Harry riu apesar da grande vontade de estrangular o irmão.

— Não, e não vou te dar um sermão. Se bem que, se eu achasse que isso ia te deixar mais humilde, eu realmente tentaria.

— Sou humilde depois de hoje à noite. Pode acreditar.

Harry encarou os olhos do irmão, os mesmos que normalmente refletiam tanta arrogância que fazia Harry querer se tornar violento. Em vez da arrogância de sempre, tudo que viu foi arrependimento, e talvez uma certa vergonha.

Rony sorriu com tristeza e deu de ombros.

— Eu arruinei a minha vida com a garota perfeita. Ela te quer. Ela me disse que te quer. Ninguém mais.

— Nem mesmo o grande Rony Potter?

— Meu Deus, eu odeio quando vocês dois usam meu nome completo. Não consigo nem imaginar como as coisas vão piorar quando forem dois contra um.

— Bem-vindo à minha infância. — Harry deu um tapa nas costas dele.

— Sinto muito, sabe — disse Rony, balançando a cabeça. — Por tudo. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

— Eu não ia querer que você voltasse atrás. Do seu jeito doentio, você mandou Gina direto pros meus braços.

— E a humildade continua aumentando. — Rony riu. — Vai atrás dela.

— Você não ouviu a vovó? Estamos presos aqui por três horas.

— Dez pratas que a vovó tá mentindo. — Rony fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção à porta. — Vai ver.

Harry se levantou da cadeira e saiu porta afora. O segurança acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

— Bem, eu vou...

— Velhinha manipuladora, a nossa avó — disse Rony, de repente de pé ao lado dele. — Vai atrás dela.

Harry não tinha certeza de por qual corredor deveria seguir, quanto mais onde estaria Gina.

— Não tenho ideia de aonde a vovó a levaria.

— Sério? Nenhuma ideia? Nenhuma mesmo? — Rony lhe lançou um olhar estúpido e franziu a testa.

Harry vasculhou o cérebro em busca de alguma ideia de aonde a vovó levaria Gina. Obviamente, ela queria que Gina pudesse relaxar e ficar feliz e confortável e...

— Pra casa.

...

— Tem certeza que ele ia gostar disso? — perguntou Gina, depois de largar as malas na sala de estar do rancho de 550 metros quadrados.

— Ah, meu docinho, por que outro motivo ele me daria uma chave?

— Ele não te deu uma chave. Você levantou dez pedras pra encontrar o esconderijo.

A vovó deu de ombros.

— Mesma coisa.

— Certo. — Gina olhou ao redor da sala e sentiu vontade de chorar. Tudo parecia tão familiar, mas diferente. Parecia seu lar, apesar de ser a casa de outra pessoa. Depois que tirara Gina do aeroporto, a vovó lhe contara sobre Harry quando era garotinho.

Como ele a observava, tentava protegê-la. A vovó disse que ele sentia que era dever dele garantir que ela estivesse sempre em segurança. Então, quando os pais dela morreram, ele tentou preservar tudo, chegando ao ponto de guardar os pertences dos pais de Gina num depósito quando ela vendeu a casa. Só guardou algumas coisas que ele sabia que um dia ela ia querer.

Algumas dessas coisas, como os troféus de caça e animais empalhados favoritos do pai, estavam na parede de sua sala de estar.

Ela engoliu o grande nó na garganta quando foi ate um lado da sala e viu uma foto de Harry com o pai dela, apertando as mãos e rindo em uma de suas viagens de caça.

Engraçado, ela tinha esquecido como Harry e o pai dela eram próximos, até agora. Os dois eram parceiros de caça desde sempre. Rony odiava caçar. Dizia que era cruel atirar em animais e chegou ao ponto de falar a Gina que o pai dela fazia isso porque odiava os bichinhos peludos.

Não importava que o pai sempre comesse tudo que caçava.

Rony sempre achou que era um esporte idiota.

Mas não era idiota para Harry. O pai dela sempre voltava das viagens de caça com histórias engraçadas sobre o que Harry tinha feito e como ele tinha orgulho do garoto.

Os olhos dela pousaram no piso de tábuas de madeira. A lua brilhava através das portas duplas que levavam à varanda externa. Harry tinha feito um belo trabalho na construção da casa.

— Devo deixar vocês? — perguntou a vovó atrás dela.

— Não precisa. — A voz de Gina estava trêmula.

— Acho que ele prefere que eu vá. — A vovó fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção à porta e deu mais um abraço em Gina.

Gina olhou em direção a Harry.

Ela queria correr até ele.

Jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e implorar para ele nunca mais deixá-la. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o que ele tinha feito ainda era tão rude e doloroso. Especialmente o modo como ele reagira no aeroporto.

A vovó passou pelo neto e murmurou alguma coisa que fez Harry rir. A porta se fechou atrás dela, e os dois ficaram sozinhos.

— Gina. — Harry começou a falar e, em seguida, andou determinado em direção a ela, acelerando ao se aproximar. — Gina — murmurou de novo quando a puxou para si e a beijou na boca. — Sinto muitíssimo.

Gina se derreteu nos braços dele.

— Preciso explicar.

— Precisa mesmo. — Gina tentou se afastar, mas os braços dele se fecharam ao redor do corpo dela.

— Eu estava com medo...

— Por que será que eu assusto todos os homens? — interrompeu ela, frustrada e magoada.

— Deixa eu terminar. — Ele sorriu, e ela ficou ainda mais irritada e seu estômago revirou. — Ter você nos meus braços, te beijar, fazer amor com você... Era tudo que eu queria e, de repente, eu me senti um babaca porque fiquei perdido e não disse a única coisa que eu morria de vontade de dizer a vida toda.

— E o que seria?

— Eu te amo. — A voz dele tremia. — Você e só você. Te amo tanto que nem consigo respirar.

— Você está respirando agora — observou ela, ainda tentando sentir raiva dele enquanto seu coração martelava loucamente no peito.

— Bem, isso é porque estou usando o seu ar. É porque você está nos meus braços. Gina, eu nunca vou te deixar ir embora.

— Ótimo. — Ela alcançou o pescoço dele e puxou a cabeça de Harry para suas bocas se tocarem. Os lábios dele se abriram. Meu lar. — Eu também te amo.

Ela sentiu a boca de Harry formar um sorriso no meio do beijo. Em seguida, ele a levantou nos braços e a girou pela sala.

— Isso significa que você vai ficar?

— Se você pedir com jeitinho e prometer não me jogar coisas nem puxar meu cabelo.

— Você sabe que não posso prometer essas coisas. Eu provavelmente vou puxar seu cabelo, pular em cima de você e te pressionar contra a parede. E tenho quase certeza que em poucos minutos você vai estar gritando meu nome.

Gina sentiu os joelhos se transformarem em geleia.

— Mas... — Ele a colocou em pé de novo. — ...posso prometer te amar pra sempre.

— Está me pedindo pra viver junto com você, Harry Potter?

— Não. — Os olhos dele se escureceram enquanto ele se ajoelhava na frente dela. — Estou te pedindo pra ser minha mulher.

 **...**

— Gina? — Harry ainda estava de joelhos. — Você não vai dizer nada?

— Achei que uma longa pausa era necessária, depois de tudo que você me fez passar hoje à noite.

— Não gosto de pausas longas.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Sinto muito.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, eu aceito me casar com você... Pestinha.

— Ah, viu? Nós até já temos apelidos carinhosos! — Harry pulou para ficar de pé e a pegou de novo.

— Aonde vamos?

— Comemorar — respondeu ele com a voz rouca.

— Onde? — Ela deu um risinho.

— No quarto. Onde mais?

— Você não pode pedir uma garota em casamento e dormir com ela em seguida — observou Gina. — Não é assim que funciona!

Harry parou e a colocou no chão.

— Vinho na varanda?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. Não confiava na própria voz para não dar um gritinho de empolgação.

— Você fica linda quando sorri desse jeito. — Harry tocou no rosto dela.

— Você me faz sentir linda. — Ela baixou o olhar.

— Não faz isso. Não olha pra baixo quando eu te elogio.

Gina encontrou seu olhar.

— Vou tentar.

— Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa. — Harry pegou a mão dela e a levou até uma sala fora da área principal da sala de estar. Parecia um escritório. Todas as paredes tinham livros enfileirados. No meio do espaço havia uma mesa de carvalho enorme sobre um tapete redondo. A sala também tinha uma entrada particular para a varanda.

— Guardei isso pra você durante todos esses anos. — Harry pegou um envelope pardo na mesa.

— O que é? — Gina estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas Harry o puxou de volta.

— Me promete que não vai ficar com raiva?

— Não.

— Imaginei. — Ele deu um risinho e lhe estendeu o envelope. — Estarei ali fora quando precisar de mim, tá?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si.

O envelope era grosso.

Tremendo, ela despejou o conteúdo sobre a mesa em frente. A primeira coisa que viu foi o testamento de seus pais.

Não tinha olhado para ele, nem estivera presente na leitura. Só pediu para a avó lhe contar os detalhes.

Isso foi bom também, porque o testamento dizia, em termos vagos, que vovó Nadine seria sua guardiã legal se os pais morressem antes de ela completar 18 anos.

Não era de surpreender que a avó nunca a perdesse de vista.

Nadine realmente era seu anjo da guarda.

Gina suspirou pesado, colocou o testamento de lado e pegou um envelope minúsculo com seu nome.

O papel ali dentro era de caderno escolar pautado, algo em que ela não escrevia há anos.

A carta era endereçada a ela.

 _Gina, eu nem sei por que estou escrevendo isto. Você provavelmente vai achar que sua velha mãe está maluca por colocar algo desse tipo nos nossos pertences. Mas eu estava sentada na escola durante o intervalo das aulas e achei que poderia te dar umas palavras de incentivo. Ouvi uma professora dizer que você e Rony terminaram hoje. Eu sei que é difícil. O último ano nunca é fácil. Mas, querida, você não acha que ele é melhor como amigo do que como namorado? O garoto nem passa por um espelho sem se olhar! Você sabe que está rindo porque é verdade! Sei que às vezes nós te pressionamos, mas, meu Deus, você poderia se casar com Harry, e nós ainda sentiríamos orgulho. Isso foi uma tentativa de te animar. Sei o quanto você despreza esse menino, apesar de ele te proteger mesmo quando você nem percebe. Quero dizer que é importante manter suas opções em aberto. É importante viver e não ficar tão presa ao passado. O passado é chamado de passado por um motivo. Se você está constantemente olhando para trás, seus olhos não veem a estrada à sua frente. Você não pode dirigir um carro desse jeito, então por que deveria viver a vida assim? A vida não é mais importante do que dirigir aquele carro velho? Eu te amo tanto. Como mãe, eu tenho que permitir que você erre, para aprender e crescer, mas você precisa saber que meu amor por você é infinito. Não importa o que você fez, meu amor é incondicional. Os lugares por onde você passou te ajudam a crescer, e, meu pequeno tesouro, eu quero que você cresça! Bem, o sinal acabou de tocar. Pode ser que eu não te dê esta carta até você se casar. Sei que você está revirando os olhos neste momento, mas digamos que você provavelmente ainda não está pronta para ouvir tudo isso de mim. Mas um dia, um dia esta carta vai fazer sentido, e espero que ela te encontre exatamente nesse dia. Na verdade, é isso que eu peço agora._

 _Te amo, Mamãe._

Gina secou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das mãos, mas chorou ainda mais quando viu várias outras cartas na mesma pilha. A mãe tinha escrito cartas e nunca dado a ela. Sua mãe era estranha assim mesmo: escrevia seus pensamentos e depois se esquecia que tinha escrito.

Gina sempre via a mãe escrevendo coisinhas em seus cadernos, mas nunca imaginou que eram para ela.

Guardou as cartas de volta no envelope pardo e saiu para a varanda, onde Harry estava bebendo vinho.

— Você guardou tudo isso pra mim?

Harry olhou em seus olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Não sei nada do conteúdo, Gi. Nunca olhei. Eu só sabia que, um dia, um dia você ia querer tudo isso. De um jeito egoísta, eu queria ser o homem que te daria essas coisas.

Gina sentou no colo dele e se encostou em seu peito.

— Tenho uma confissão pra fazer. — Ele riu, nervoso.

— O que você fez?

— Eu fiquei bêbado.

— Agora?

Harry riu de novo.

— Não, agora não. Fiquei bêbado umas semanas atrás e reclamei com a vovó que nenhuma mulher jamais se compararia a você. Tenho quase certeza de que estava com pena de mim mesmo. E eu não tenho o hábito de fazer as coisas assim, nem tenho o hábito de ligar bêbado pra minha própria avó.

— Você acha que foi por isso que ela fingiu o derrame? — perguntou Gina, tirando o vinho das mãos dele e dando um gole.

— É possível. — Harry expirou. — De qualquer maneira, não me importa. Sou grato.

— Eu também. — Gina se aninhou nele e suspirou. — Eu também.

— Talvez agora ela volte a atenção pro Rony enquanto nós dois desfrutamos uma lua de mel bem longe da família.

Gina riu.

— Quer dizer que você não quer que sua mãe, seu pai, o sr. Casbon e a vovó se juntem a nós?

— Seríamos chutados do avião em poucos segundos, admite.

Gina deu um risinho.

— De qualquer maneira, prefiro ter você só pra mim.

— Tem mais uma coisa. — Harry suspirou pesado.

— O quê?

— Rony nos deve um milhão de dólares.

— Oi? — Gina se afastou e encarou os olhos de Harry. — Como assim? Por quê?

Harry deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Apostei um milhão de dólares com ele quando eu tinha 8 anos que eu me casaria com você.

Gina caiu na gargalhada.

— Devemos ligar pra ele amanhã?

— Devemos — concordou Harry, e sua boca encontrou a dela. Imediatamente ela parou de rir, distraída demais pelos beijos.

Ela havia saído de casa para fugir da dor, sem saber que, um dia, este dia, ela voltaria para encontrar a felicidade verdadeira.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Mais um saindo do forno ^^ e gostaria de ressaltar uma frase de Harry "_ Talvez agora ela volte a atenção pro Rony enquanto nós dois desfrutamos uma lua de mel bem longe da família.", ate parece que ele não conhece a avó kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bom, o próximo será o epilogo desse primeiro livro e o segundo livro como eu ja expliquei em um capitulo da semana passada será voltada mais para Romione, mas tera o casamento também e vovó Nadine agindo como cupido mais uma vez (como sempre) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

aproveitem e deixem reviews, o próximo sai amanha ou quarta :D


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— Não sei por que você ainda está tão chateado... Acontece com todos os caras de vez em quando. — Gina cobriu a boca com a mão e evitou os olhos de Harry. Este grunhiu, pegou a maçaneta e olhou feio para ela.

— Sério? Você jura que vai me dizer isso? Que acontece com todos os caras?

Gina encolheu os ombros e se encostou no batente da porta.

— Ei, eu tô só defendendo meu noivo. Não é culpa sua você não ter saído como esperava.

Xingando, Harry a puxou contra o próprio corpo.

— Baby , não acho que desempenho seja o meu problema.

— Não mesmo. — Gina sorriu para Harry e o beijou no nariz. — Mas, admita, quando o urso apareceu na telona, você gritou como uma garotinha.

— Não gritei nada — fungou Harry. — O gritinho que você ouviu veio de uma menina de 6 anos que estava atrás da gente. Sério, que tipo de pais levam uma criança pra assistir um filme de terror?

— Jura? — Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Você sabe que agora está me fazendo querer te zoar mais, né? Ou não liga mesmo pro fato de que tudo que você diz facilita a minha zoação?

— Eu...

— Você gritou. Alto. O rapazinho simpático e cheio de espinhas que trabalhava no cinema teve que fazer um anúncio, pedindo aos pais que retirassem todas as crianças pequenas.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Eu odeio filme de terror. Me processe.

— Você odeia bichos peludos.

— Ele tinha presas afiadas e massacrou uma família inteira.

— É só um filme, Harry. Um filme.

Bem, o que ele poderia responder? Já tinha perdido metade da masculinidade no cinema ao gritar sem querer. Para sua defesa, o urso gigante na tela não o teria assustado tanto se Gina soubesse comer pipoca direito.

Havia um caroço de milho equilibrado no seio esquerdo dela. Harry sabia que era o esquerdo porque ele o vigiava como uma aranha vigia uma mosca. Vigiava e esperava cair, para que ele tivesse uma desculpa totalmente ridícula para resgatar o tal caroço e depois dar uns amassos na noiva no meio do cinema.

Não era culpa de Harry sempre ter a vontade de se pegar no cinema com uma garota linda. E, se Gina não quisesse que ele se distraísse tanto, não deveria vestir blusas com decotes tão profundos!

— Você está suando? — Gina sentiu a testa do noivo.

Nossa, ele precisava de sexo. Afastando a mão de Gina, Harry riu nervoso.

— Não, tá tudo bem. Vamos entrar?

— Vamos? — Gina franziu o cenho. — Ninguém atendeu à porta?

Harry encolheu os ombros e entrou na casa.

Nada em sua vida poderia ter preparado Harry para aquele momento.

Algumas coisas não podem ser esquecidas.

— Vovó! — gritaram em uníssono ele e Gina.

Ela estava no sofá, dando morangos com chocolate na boca do sr. Casbon. A cena não teria sido muito anormal para a avó, a não ser pelo o fato de ela estar vestindo uma ousada lingerie rosa.

— Ela seguiu meu conselho — sussurrou Gina.

— Victoria's Secret! — A avó apontou para o sutiã e piscou.

— Meus olhos! — Harry se virou e começou a acenar violentamente. — Vovó, quer fazer o favor de se vestir? Meu Deus. Você pelo menos tem um casaco?

— Espero que não — exclamou o sr. Casbon.

— Nossa, quero morrer agora mesmo — murmurou Harry enquanto todos os outros gargalhavam.

— Não, não quer não — sussurrou Gina.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Eu escolhi uma data.

— Pra me enlouquecer? Nossa, obrigado, é assim que a pessoa fica depois de ver a avó pelada!

— Eu não tô pelada! — gritou a avó, ao que o sr. Casbon respondeu:

— Que pena.

Gina abraçou Harry e pediu:

— Abra os olhos.

— Pra ver minha avó nessa sem-vergonhice? — Harry quase gritou.

Gina o beijou na boca, afastando as mãos do caminho. Perdido no calor do momento, Harry devolveu o abraço e correspondeu o beijo, sentindo o sabor dela, memorizando-a.

Alguém pigarreou.

Gina se afastou.

— Ah, sim. — Ela pigarreou também. — Escolhi uma data.

— Você já disse isso, mas...

E então as luzes se acenderam.

Rony estava do outro lado do aposento, com uma vagabunda nos braços. Típico. Os pais deles seguravam um bolo, e todos receberam taças de champanhe.

— Estou confuso.

Gina lhe puxou a mão e riu.

— Ótimo. Eu tava torcendo para que você ficasse.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Vovó Nadine se levantou, arrumou a blusa — obviamente não estivera fingindo — e pegou uma taça de champanhe de uma mesa próxima.

Harry se virou para Gina.

— Eu ainda não entendi.

Ela sorriu. Deus, ela era linda. Como ele poderia ter sobrevivido sem ela?

— Tudo começou desse jeito, Harry. Eu e você sendo flagrados pela vovó, sem perceber que tinha sido armação. Eu queria reviver isso, reviver o momento que nos fez acordar e perceber que sentíamos alguma coisa. A manipulação, as mentiras, tudo começou aqui. Mesmo quando éramos crianças começou aqui. E eu quero que acabe aqui.

Cacete, ela estava terminando com ele?

— Aqui. — Gina apertou a mão de Harry, ficando com os olhos cheios d'água. — Eu quero me casar aqui, na casa dos seus pais. Neste outono.

— De verdade? — Harry se engasgou com as palavras. Eles não conseguiam decidir onde se casar. Até aquele momento, Ela estivera convencida de que eles deveriam ir a Vegas, deixando todas as maluquices de família para trás.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, o rosto se abrindo num lindo sorriso.

— Eu te amo, Harry Potter. Você se casa comigo aqui?

— Eu me caso com você em qualquer lugar.

— No quintal. — Gina o cutucou, em seguida se aproximando e sussurrando no ouvido. —

Na casa da árvore... onde demos nosso primeiro beijo, o quarto onde ficamos pela primeira vez... aqui, Harry. Quero me casar em casa.

Com um grito, Harry a agarrou e girou, beijando seu rosto todo.

— Combinado.

— Ao casal feliz — anunciou Rony enquanto Harry colocava Gina no chão. — Ao meu irmão e minha amiga. Estou muito feliz por vocês. — Seu olhar estava triste, o corpo, desgastado. Rony não ia durar muito com aquele estilo de vida que levava. Já parecia estar a um drinque do caixão.

— Saúde! — brindaram todos em uníssono.

— Ele precisa de uma mulher — murmurou Harry.

— Eu conheço a mulher perfeita. — Gina o cutucou com o cotovelo. — Ela vai deixá-lo de joelhos.

— Isso é uma aposta?

— Uma aposta não... Um desafio. — Gina se virou e piscou. — Eu assumo o desafio de que o seu irmão estará implorando pra ela se casar com ele quando nós estivermos nos casando.

— Mas e se você falhar?

Gina mordeu o lábio e piscou.

— Acho que podemos definir os termos do desafio esta noite...

— Na casa.

— É.

Harry pousou a champanhe dela na mesa e lhe apertou a bunda.

— Que tal agora?

— Na casa da árvore? —indagou Gina, ofegante.

— Na casa da árvore.

* * *

 **N/A:** É isso gente, o final foi bem engraçado e vovó Nadine não perde uma né kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Espero vocês no próximo livro que já ri horrores aqui só enquanto fazia esse pequeno resumo, vovó Nadine vai literalmente arruinar a vida de Rony :D

Obrigada a todos que leram, que deixaram comentários, que favoritaram, que seguiram... isso é muito importante para mim, me deixa animada para postar mais capítulos, muito obrigada mesmo. Nos vemos em O Desafio.

 _ **Priscilla Florencio:** ate que eu queria ficar diabética kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, se vovó ficasse como cupido só dos netos ate que seria ótimo ;) e Rony ja conhece Hermione e confusão é o que mais vai ter, principalmente porque vovó esta envolvida kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, irei manter a regularidade dessa daqui, dois capítulos por semana e os dois primeiros devem sair nesse final de semana. Aproveite esse epilogo e algumas cenas dos primeiros capítulos :D_

 _Cenas do próximo livro:_

 _Verão de 2002_

— _Seu babaca! — Hermione bateu com o punho no chão. — Rony? Somos parceiros, e existe um motivo para o fato de essa atividade se chamar exercício de confiança! Você deveria ter me segurado!_

 _..._

 _Dias de hoje_

— _Sim, preciso de uma passagem só de ida — anunciou vovó em voz alta, dirigindo-se à atendente da companhia aérea Alaska Airlines. Rony assistia à cena com um misto de horror e pânico enquanto a avó comprava um assento no mesmo voo dele._ _Tomara que o cartão seja recusado. Tomara. Tomara._

 _— Aqui está — disse a atendente maligna ao entregar o cartão de embarque e_ _sorrir. Rony a encarou, irritado. Depois encarou a avó._

— _Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça quando vovó Nadine se aproximou, risonha. — Você não vai — sustentou Rony. E cruzou os braços, firme._

— _Vou, sim. — Vovó sacudiu o cartão de embarque bem na cara dele e sorriu. — Agora pegue as minhas malas._

 _Seu carma estava finalmente acertando as contas. E na forma de uma mulher de 86 anos com batom nos dentes. Mas que merda!_

 _..._

— _Hermione? — Luna a cutucou. — Você está se balançando para a frente e para trás de novo. Quer que eu pegue o saco?_

— _Não precisa. — Hermione sentiu os lábios se abrirem em um sorriso. — Já volto._

 _..._

 _— Hermione?_

 _— Rony — ronronou ela._

 _— Como vai? Quer dizer, faz tanto tempo! — O sorriso de Rony não chegou_ _aos olhos._

 _Na verdade, fazia onze meses, uma semana e cinco dias. Mas quem é que_ _estava contando? Não ela._

 _..._

— _Fia da mõe!_ _— gritou Rony quando vovó cravou a agulha em sua coxa, aproveitando-se do buraco na calça jeans. Bem, se não morresse, com certeza ele iria desmaiar de dor. Só coisas boas o esperavam..._

 _Nunca se sentira menos homem que naquele momento. E era tudo culpa de Hermione._

 _..._

— _Tempo? — Aquilo só podia ser punição divina. Ou isso, ou vovó estava possuída. Era impossível decidir a alternativa mais provável._

— _Sim. — O sorriso de vovó se suavizou enquanto ela pegava uma das mãos de Rony e a beijava. — Tempo para arruinar sua vida._

— _Como preferir. — Vovó deu de ombros. — Ah, Rony?_

— _O quê? — grunhiu ele, enquanto levava a pesada bagagem escada acima._

— _Você está demitido._


End file.
